


Thrown in at the deep end

by Laverne



Series: Chronicles of Zootopia [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverne/pseuds/Laverne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a rough start Judy and Nick now are living in a healthy relationship for half a year in their own apartment. Their careers are evolving and now as they are living together as a couple, all new challenges are waiting for them when Judy's sister and best friend has big news!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempus fugit (Overture)

**Author's Note:**

> The whole series is also made available as an [audio drama on YouTube](http://bit.ly/ChroniclesOfZootopiaAudio), releasing a new chapter each week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [ ](https://youtu.be/ryXRwoTEUBY?list=PLIVs1D93vz38riF4nqo5uTmGpoU1yWeko)
> 
> ### The whole series is also made available as an _audio drama on YouTube, releasing a new chapter each week!_

_“You only need one man to love you. But him to love you free like a wildfire, crazy like the moon, always like tomorrow, sudden like an inhale and overcoming like the tides. Only one man and all of this”._ **_C JoyBell C._ **

* * *

Since Nick had to do desk duty, Judy had alternating partners for a while during her patrol shifts: The first week she was with Fangmeyer and the next two with McHorn. She also did shifts with Wolford, Higgins and Snarlof, but she always found it difficult. They were all so much bigger and always trying to spare her; they also didn’t have too much in common, so they talked about work most of the time. At least she benefitted from their vast experience and while working for a few days with Marki, she was inspired to take some advanced courses in criminal psychology and profiling. That also meant that Nick had to do those, too – Judy was most of the time talked about the learning matter and as it turned out he was a natural when it came to putting himself in the position of others; his life as a Conmammal prepared him quite well for this and a bit of additional theory couldn’t hurt. Working on desk duty also made him quite good with computers. He also took a few courses in computer forensics after Bradley, a jaguar working in the forensics lab and a specialist in computer forensics, demonstrated during a case of identity theft how useful such skills are. After nearly three months he was faster in typing with only his right paw then Judy was with both of hers.

Shortly after they returned from Bunnyburrow they made an initial visit to Doctor Alisson. She was a nice rabbit, about the same age as Doctor Greenwood, and even Judy lost her timidity rather quickly. In the first couple of weeks, Nick had to make a visit twice a week to check the healing process of his abdominal wound. But after three weeks, he only had to come once a week and after the fifth week she told him that everything had healed completely. After six weeks, they took off the cast on his right leg and for one week a physiotherapist helped him every day with exercises to train his muscles and gain the original strength in his leg. But this took another few weeks in which he spent even more time in the gym of the precinct than Judy. When in the twelfth week, Doctor Alisson also finally removed his arm cast, he changed his training program to support his arms, too. Five weeks of hard exercises and physiotherapy later, he had finally recovered completely and was back on duty by Judy’s side.

Judy and Nick visited her parents every two weeks on the weekends: After work on Friday they took the last train to Bunnyburrow, where they stayed until Sunday afternoon. Because not every member of the Hopps’ family lived in their parent’s burrow, it took nearly two months and four visits until Nick had met everyone at least once. With the exception of Joshua and a few other older siblings, everyone seemed to like Nick. Every week between their visits Bonnie and Stu sent a package with fresh fruits and vegetables, and sometimes even a cake, to the city couple.

Taking turns with the apartment they slept over worked at the beginning. After a while each of them had enough spare clothes in each apartment, but a single room to live, learn, work and sleep in was soon not enough. They considered a few options and arrived at the decision to move in together. Nick had quite some savings and with their combined salary they should have been able to afford a bigger apartment, but still stay in the inner city. They even got more than they searched for: The cousin of a nephew of an associate partner of Mister Big owned a large apartment complex in the downtown area near the Savannah Central Park. On each of the eight floors were four condominium suites with a rent at least six times what Judy and Nick could afford. But as Judy was the Godmother of one of Mister Big’s grandchildren, they got a special family price. At first Judy was hesitant to accept such a generous offer. But it turned out to be rather difficult for a predator-prey-couple to rent a flat in the upper-middle class; there was still so much prejudice, even in the city of Zootopia. After two months of searching for an affordable flat without results, they finally accepted. Their apartment was on the fifth floor and big enough to be comfortable for a three-person-family of big mammals, like wolves. For Nick and Judy, it was nearly a palace. They barely had enough belongings to even fill a single room, but it was their first own joint lodging and over time numerous friends and family members endowed them with old, conditioned furniture and it really became domestic for them after a while. Their very own place of refuge from the daily grind.

* * *

It was a nice autumn day when Nick and Judy called it a day. They had a day of desk duty and decided to work out in the gym. It was about seven o’clock when Judy came out of the shower and went to her locker. When she went to open it, she found a sticky note on the door. Judy let her looks wander: The only other mammal in the locker room was Francine. The cow elephant was trying to be conspicuously inconspicuous. Judy read the note and raised her eyebrows: ‘You can always find some frosted tori close to me. Ask me for a message.’

Judy put on her pants and a cushy pullover, putting her dirty clothes into a sports bag and shouldering it. With the sticky note in her paw she left the locker room and waited for Nick. But when Fangmeyer left the male locker room a few minutes later, he stopped for a moment.

“Hey, Judy. If you are waiting for Nick: He isn’t in there anymore”.

“Oh?” Judy looked puzzled and Fangmeyer winked with a grin.

“Just thought I should let you know… have a nice evening!”

Something was quite strange here. Fangmeyer acted, as if he knew exactly where Nick was, but didn’t want to tell her and why didn’t he wait for her? Mumbling something angrily, she wanted to go straight to the subway station in front of the precinct. But then she remembered the sticky note.

“Frosted tori…” she mumbled and went back to the front hall to Clawhauser’s desk. “Hey, Ben!” Judy waved impatiently to the cheetah who was just eating one of those tori – also called donuts.

“Heeeey, Judy!” Clawhauser was beaming with this glare in his eyes he always had when he wanted to tell someone something. But he didn’t this time; he just gazed at her, smiling and eating another donut.

Judy laid the sticky note on his desk. “Is this from you?”

“No”. He was beaming even more now and was visibly struggling to stay quiet.

“Okay, but do you have a message for me then?” Judy asked impatiently. Why was everybody acting so strange this evening?

“Yepp!” the cheetah was nearly falling off his chair, giddy with excitement. He took another donut from the box, handing it to Judy. “You should definitely try this one, darling!”

Judy’s mouth was left open while she looked at him with disbelief. “Thank you, Ben, but no. I just thought someone had left a message for me here”. She wanted to turn around to finally go home, but Clawhauser’s squeaking voice stopped her.

“No, wait Judy!” She stopped and had an inquiring look. “You really-really want to taste this donut! Pretty please!” Benjamin sounded really desperate and looked pleading at her, reaching his paw out with the donut. Judy sighed, guessing that today must be full moon or something. She took the donut and slowly took a bit. It was one with carrot flavor, quite tasty, but actually too sweet for her now. But Benjamin Clawhauser looked satisfied and waved her a goodbye, so Judy turned around, rolled her eyes and wandered to the front doors. It took her a few steps until she noticed that there was something strange inside the donut: A white piece of paper, rolled together to fit inside.

“What the…?” she turned her head to ask Clawhauser about it, but the cheetah was apparently having a talk on the phone, not looking in her direction but his tail was really excited. Perplexed, Judy took the small piece of paper, held the donut in her mouth and uncurled the note: ‘I’m not a beaver, but you rescued me nonetheless.’ It was another riddle and it dawned on her, that Nick might eventually have something to do with it. She actually wanted to get home, have an easy evening on the couch and maybe read a book or watch TV; but now she was curious.

“Not a beaver… I know quite a lot of mammals who aren’t beavers”. Judy said to herself, reading the note again. “You rescued me. But as an police officer I’m permanently rescuing others”. She snorted frustrated, but then thought again. This note was obviously from Nick and he was playing some strange scavenger hunt with her. She looked at the note again, then turned it around and paused: There was a flower sketched on the backside. “Oh, of course!” Judy hit her forehead with a paw. During their first case with the Nighthowlers, she saved fifteen animals and while on the search for Mister Otterton his yoga teacher confused him with a beaver! Nick and Judy were still in contact with the Ottertons, their shop wasn’t too far away. Judy walked for about five minutes and wondered if she would meet Nick there.

When she finally arrived at the Florists, she found, much to her surprise, that the shop was still open, but no Nick. She pushed against the door and a little bell rang. Mister and Misses Otterton were arranging some flowers and turned their heads.

“Good evening!” Judy smiled and Misses Otterton flung her arms around Judy’s neck.

“Hello Judy, my dear!” she beamed, her husband was holding a really big bouquet and smiled at her.

“Good to see you, Judy!” he winked and handed her the bouquet with 24 red roses. Judy looked puzzled.

“For me? But…” she wanted to protest and say that she was searching for Nick.

“There is a card for you within the flowers”. Misses Otterton interrupted her and winked again.

Judy started to grin, put the bouquet on the table and picked up the card from it. She folded it open: ‘There is a rose for every week in my live that was so much better with you by my side, but even their beauty is fading beside you’. Judy was struggling with tears of joy, there were two dozen roses, and it was on the day, six months ago that they kissed in the Hollow-Club after the Gazelle concert. She had totally forgotten their little anniversary and was all emotional that Nick kept it in mind. Then noticed another sticky note on the backside of the card: “For you I would do a hundred-yard dash in record time.” Judy was crying and laughing at the same time, and Mister and Misses Otterton shared a mutual knowing smile.

“I think you have another goal, my dear”, Misses Otterton winked at Judy and handed her the bouquet again.

“Thank you!” Judy smiled and wiped her tears away with her other paw. Mister Otterton held the door open for her and she waved a quick goodbye. The next one was easy: ‘100-yard dash’ was the nickname of Flash, the sloth working at the DMV. But it was quite a walk to the Department of Mammal Vehicles, also, the sports bag on her shoulder was getting heavy and now she had to carry the roses, too. It was an enchanting gesture, but not very well thought out – but at that moment, a white limousine drove up and a jaguar got out of it.

“May I give you a ride, Miss Hopps?” Renato Manchas, the black jaguar and chauffeur of the Tundratown Refrigerated Luxury Limo Service, opened the rear door of the limousine and smiled at Judy.

“Mister Manchas!” Judy reached to shake his hand. “You, too?” The jaguar just winked.

“May I have your sports bag? I will put it in the trunk, I don’t think you will need it tonight”. Judy handed him the bag and climbed into the car. After the black jaguar got into the driver’s seat, he opened the divider and asked: “ Do you have an address for me, Miss Hopps?”

“Yes, to the DMV, please!” she winked and the jaguar nodded.

The ride lasted ten minutes and when they arrived, there was only one other car in the parking lot. Judy recognized the car at once and got out of the limousine with a sigh. When she was beside the driver’s side, the window opened and the sloth’s face was – very slowly – smiling at her.

“Nice… to… see… you… again… Judy…”

“Hey, Flash!” She hoped it wouldn’t take all night for him to give her the next hint and smiled.

“I… have… something… for… you…”

“What?”

“…from… Nick…”

“What is it, Flash?”

“…that… I… shall… give… to…”

“Me?!?”

“…you!” It took Flash nearly a full minute to grab another big package from the passenger seat, and another minute until he handed it to Judy, who was anxiously waiting for him.

“Thanks, Flash! See you!” she grabbed the package that was nearly half her size but not very heavy and ran back to the limousine. Back on the seat, she unraveled the big tie around it and found a beautiful dress inside in navy blue. Judy clasped her paws onto her mouth and gulped; the material was made out of the smoothest silk she had ever had in her paws and it gleamed slightly in the moonlight. There was an envelope lying in the box and Judy opened it impatiently. This time, there was a photo inside; a rather old one, made by one of her siblings nearly 17 years ago during her play in the carrot festival. It showed her lying on the stage, covered with ketchup and playing dead. Judy laughed and nearly started to weep again. It took her only a few seconds until she said: “Mister Manchas?”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“To the natural history museum”.

“Yes, Ma’am!”

They had to drive to the other side of the city, back to the precinct. Judy let no grass grow under her feet, made sure the dividers were closed and quickly changed on the backseat. The dress had one shoulder strap and was slit at her legs; it was really body-hugging, but fit her perfectly. She just finished in time when they arrived at the museum. Mister Manchas opened the door for her and Judy got out of the car shyly.

“How do I look?” she asked, the black jaguar nodded with a smile.

“You really look beautiful, Miss Hopps. I will wait for you here”. He closed the door again and waited outside the car while Judy slowly walked up the stairs to the main entrance. She was expecting to finally meet Nick, but there was only yet another sticky note on the door: ‘Go to the hairy ancestor of the iceman’. Another riddle… but Judy grinned and tried to open the door: For a wonder (more or less) it swung open, and she slowly walked along the main hallway. Only a few dimmed lights were on and it took her a while to find her destination: The big mammoth at the back entrance that was leading to the station. She walked around the statue and finally found a small black box with a white tie on the pedestal. A note was lying beneath, which said: ‘I gazed up at the stars as I waited for you. They twinkled down at me, like a huge handful of diamonds someone had coated in glue and thrown on the ceiling. But in comparison with your eyes they are only dull marbles’. Judy was glad she was apparently alone at the moment, because she started to cry again, becoming emotional. But it really hit her after she opened the small box. Inside was a golden necklace with an orange gem pendant in the shape of a carrot, combined with a smaller green one for the foliage. With blurred vision, she put the necklace on and walked back to the main entrance, left the museum and to the still waiting white limousine. Mister Manchas was still waiting outside and opened the door for her.

“I have no clue where to go next…” she snuffled with a smile. The black jaguar handed her another small box:

“Don’t worry, just take a seat Miss Hopps”.

Judy nodded, took the small box, and got in the car. She opened it and immediately laughed; inside was a silk handkerchief and a small note: ‘You rabbits are so emotional’.

She switched on the light and looked at her mirror image on the window. With some care she dried her eyes and stroked over her fur a few times. After all her crying she really looked horrible, but just when she wanted to switch off the light again she noticed another small bag on the seat opposite her. Inside was a hand mirror, some lipstick and rouge of the same brand she owned (but never used) and a small brush. Again with a short note: ‘You look quite beautiful even without all of this, you know? But I bet you were already cursing that you didn’t have time to dress unhurriedly at home’. She laughed and nearly started to cry again, but then chose to apply just a small bit of makeup and brush her fur on her head, arms and legs.

They drove for about another ten minutes, and Judy sensed, that her little journey was slowly coming to an end. She had not paid attention to their route and did not recognize the buildings they were now passing. Based on the surroundings, they must be in Sahara Square, a part of Zootopia she wasn’t in very often due to the high temperatures during the day. She searched for the biggest building, the Oasis Hotel, for orientation. Even at night it was brightly illuminated, but she couldn’t find it. Maybe she was wrong about being in Sahara Square? The car was slowing down and finally came to a stop. But it wasn’t Mister Manchas who opened the door for her, but a cheetah.

“Good evening, Miss Hopps, and welcome to the Oasis Hotel”, he addressed her formally. “Your company is already waiting for you in the foyer”.

Judy wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or not. She took a step outside of the limousine and stood on a red carpet, leading directly to the magnificent entrance of the world famous Oasis Hotel. Uncertainly, she stepped out of the car, nodded smiling to the cheetah and slowly walked over the red carpet. She felt like those VIPs she saw on TV. Even for autumn, it was really hot this evening, as it always was in Sahara Square, but she was sure that she would even be hot in Tundratown at the moment. Another cheetah, standing beside the entrance door, opened the door as she approached and a cool breeze of conditioned air blew in her face. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again she saw Nick. He was standing nonchalantly at a marble column in a white made-to-measure suit with a shirt in the same navy blue as her dress and a black necktie. His smile was soft and in his paw he held another single red rose. When she entered the hotel, he approached her with a sly grin.

“Happy anniversary, carrots”, he winked, passing her the rose and held his arm out for her to grab. Judy blinked a single tear away, took the rose and his arm, not knowing what to say. Nick exerted himself for this and she was simply voiceless. The fox escorted her first to the elevators, and then to the restaurant on the top floor. A cheetah finally guided them to a nice table for two near the windows; the perspective was the limit and Nick held out the chair for her to sit down. He took the chair on the opposite side and when he looked with moony eyes at Judy, she finally found her voice again and whispered:

“I love you, sly fox”.

“I love you, too, Judy”, and his soft voice vocalizing her by her real name this time, made her heart and every other organ she had melt in a hot flood of emotions. Preferably, she would have jumped on the table and kissed Nick as passionately as she could, but just when she was pondering it, a waiter came and served them a bottle of champagne. Her fox took his glass, and he said with a smile:

“To the best thing that ever happened in my life; to you!”

Judy took her glass, too, and replied: “To the best thing that ever happened to us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Sean Dalglish for his review and proofreading this chapter! (Mar 2017)


	2. Money has no smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It loudly popped two times. Judy was already kneeling on one knee when the bullets hit her. She grasped with her paw to her abdomen and her fur and blouse was wet with the viscous red fluid. Disbelieving she lifted her paw and gazed on it. Her still standing leg was trembling and finally buckled. A third pop and she was thrown back. Judy felt inanimately to the floor and a red puddle grew fast under her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

> _Ghandi said: "Better to be violent if there's violence in our hearts than to put on the cloak of non-violence to cover impotence."_
> 
> _Ghandi also said: "I object to violence because when it appears to do good the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent."_

* * *

The morning promised a nice day and Judy was a little early on her way to the precinct to make a short visit at the ZCB, the Zootropia Central Bank. She wore a jeans and a blouse with a thin blazer, but her police badge was visible attached to her belt. Before entering the bank, she had a look around, then pushed against the revolving door made of glass. Immediately a breeze of dry conditioned air was blowing through her fur and she twitched her nose. After letting her look wander she picked one of the four opened counters and smiled friendly to the clerk behind it. He was a badger with black fur and dressed in a business suit.

“Hello, Mister …” Judy took a closer look at the nametag of the badger, “Craftie! My name is Judy Hopps, and I want to open a savings account.”

The badger smiled slightly and nodded. “Of course, Miss Hopps. Do you want to open it in your own name?”

“It is a gift for my godchild, she will be the beneficiary on her 16th birthday. Until then I want to pay into the account monthly. That’s possible, isn’t it?”

“Of course, Miss Hopps! Could you please fill out these form papers?” he handed her a standard form to open a new account, then proceeded to enter a few things into his PC. “What is your full name and occupation?”

“My name is Judy Hopps, I’m working for …” Judy was suddenly interrupted by the shouting of five masked mammals that had entered the bank, shooting with automatic weapons into the ceiling.

“Everybody be silent and lay on the floor! Put your phones out of your pocket and lay it visibly beside you! Anybody who tries to be a hero is shot!”

The leader of the group barked a few further commands to his companions, who immediately spread around the big entrance hall, two jumping over the corners and threatening the clerks with their weapons. Most of the other mammals were already kneeling or laying down, all others were rummaging in their pockets for their phones. That is except Judy; she hesitated for a moment but decided that she could do nothing useful right now. The moment she got on her knees, her eyes met the ones of the leader who was the only one speaking of the group. She sustained her look just a short moment too long, when the leader – a dire wolf she noticed – made a step in her direction.

“Hey, are you deaf little bunny?” he barked and Judy winced; she recognized that voice and gasped.

“You?!” it was more of a statement than a question, but the dire wolf didn’t hesitate for a moment. He pointed the gun on her…

It loudly popped two times. Judy was already kneeling on one knee when the bullets hit her. She grasped with her paw to her abdomen and her fur and blouse was wet with the viscous red fluid. Disbelieving she lifted her paw and gazed on it. Her still standing leg was trembling and finally buckled. A third pop and she was thrown back. Judy felt inanimately to the floor and a red puddle grew fast under her. Her police badge still on her belt, the blood was running over its emblem.

* * *

 

**24 hours before**

“It’s difficult enough to find something convenient for you, don’t ask me what to give to little Judy!” Nick sighed to Judy while entering the precinct. “What about a coupon for one-time-false-parking.”

Judy rolled her eyes and pushed her elbow into Nicks’ side. They were invited to a little party for her godchild, but Judy had absolutely no idea what she should get as a present. As they entered the bullpen for their morning report from Chief Bogo, most of their colleagues were already there, chatting along. Judy and Nick shared a big seat together and Judy began:

“It’s really difficult to find a present for such a young mouse, especially her grandfather is fending for her.” She didn’t want to name Mister Big’s family name while in the precinct.

“Yeah, that’s probably right. We can’t even bake something for them, at least I have no idea how to make such small cakes.” Nick considered the idea only for a short moment.

“Maybe…” Judy was interrupted by the turn up of the cape buffalo.

“Morning. Beside our routine schedule we have a support request by the special operations group. Depending on the required Skillset I have choose four. The officers I’m naming in the following are expected in conference room three: Grizzoli, Hopps, Wolford and Wilde. Team lead is Marki, you are reporting directly to him.”

The four mentioned were getting off their seats and left the room, while Bogo scheduled the others to their patrol routes. Grizzoli, an athletic polar bear, went ahead and lead the small group to the named conference room. Detective Marki, a dire wolf with an ash grey fur, was already waiting for them together with a few other officers studying plans and photographs distributed on a big table.

“Ah, there you are!” Marki greeted them and gestured towards the remaining empty seats. “Okay, we are now complete, so let’s begin!” He switched off the light and a video projector was showing the ZPD logo on a screen. It changed to a photo of an old depot when Marki pressed a button on his remote. “Yesterday, the ZPD taskforce against international crime stormed after several weeks of investigations this abandoned depot in the Meadowlands. It was used as a hide-out by a smuggler gang, led by Vlad Below.” The screen now showed the photo of a pit bull terrier with brown fur and a hideous scar across his left face. Some of the colleagues in the room nodded recognizing. “Four gang members were shot during a gunfight, but we could arrest someone, identified as Petre Varujan by now.” The screen showed the photo of a weasel with bandages on his shoulder and chest. “He is wounded and guarded in Tundratown’s local hospital as it was the nearest. There are a few records in his file, most of them for burglary. Petre is a talented break-in expert, having no problems with any type of lock or alarm system. Hopps, Wilde: You two are going to interrogate him. We need more information regarding the next coup Vlad had planned. Creep into his head!”

“Yes, sir!” Judy and Nick spoke as once. The screen changed and was now showing a few photos in series of maps, floor plans, masks and weaponry. Marki continued:

“We also found enough equipment for an attack. Copies of the maps and plans are laying in front of you. The floor plans could be identified as those of the Zootopian Central Bank. It looks as if they were planning a bank hold-up. The taskforce doesn’t think, that they are after the money inside the bank. This particular branch of the bank is rather small and usually has low money in reserve. There would be better targets for them.” The screen changed to a photo inside the bank, showing a vault with dozens of safe deposit boxes. “It is rather believed, that they have it in for the safe deposit boxes. It’s also a better fit in Vlad’s profile.” The screen changed to a map of the Meadowlands. “As Vlad Below couldn’t be determined, he is still on the run. Wolford, Grizzoli: You are each leading a strike force, scouring for Below in the Meadowlands. We have all transitions to Tundratown and Sahara Square secured and under tightened observation and believe he is still hiding somewhere near his old hide-out. A helicopter is waiting for you two to bring you directly to your teams already on standby.”

“Yes, sir!” The polar bear and the wolf answered promptly.

“The rest of us is working on those other maps and floor plans and try to get more information to work with for you all. Any questions?” the dire wolf looked around the room, then when no one was going to ask something he switched on the light and the video projector off. “Everyone reporting to me at 13 o’clock. Dismissed!”

All police officers get up their seats, some of them staying in the room and discussing the plans, Wolford, Grizzoli, Nick and Judy left the room. While the first two turned to the left hallway to get to the roof top, Judy guided Nick to the car pool to get a police rover.

“Why do you think they picked us?” Nick was sitting on the passenger seat – as always – and Judy was just closing her door.

“You heard Marki, we should ‘ _creep into his head_ ’, that is create a psychological profile. Vlad’s gang is usually smuggling, so they are not engaging a break-in expert to get into some safe deposit boxes without cause. We need to make him talk about more details, like when they wanted to do the bank hold-up or for what they are zeroing in.”

“Yeah, I know all this, too, carrots.” Nick smiled with a wink. “But that only explains your presence as you are taking courses. And it also seems as if you are Marki’s protégé. But I am betwixt and between.”

“Don’t understate your talent, Officer Wilde.” Judy laughed and navigated through the streets. “You are a great interrogator. Also you are my partner, who else should support me otherwise?”

“Ah, okay. You being a bitchy little bunny might have to do with it… ouch!” Nick snickered while he was rubbing his arm where Judy beat him.

“Or maybe no one is willing to work with a smartass like you beside me.” Judy countered and Nick smiled.

“You like me being a smartass, just admit it.”

“In your dreams!” she grinned slyly.

* * *

 

It took them half an hour to arrive at the Tundratown City Hospital.

“What is your approach, carrots?” Nick looked to Judy after they asked at the reception where they could find Varujan. They were standing in a waiting room near the sickroom and took a last look in Petre’s dossier.

“He always tried to negotiate a deal the last times he was arrested.” Judy pointed to some notes. “But he was on his own back then; shopping someone like Vlad to us is another caliber. We should try to ease and assure him, that we can protect him.”

Nick nodded slowly. “That may work. Do you want to lead the interrogation?”

“No, I think you should do it; then I can fully concentrate on his heartbeat to give you hints if you are on the right path.”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

They showed their badges to the officer guarding the room, then entered slowly. The weasel was the only patient in the room, the other two beds were left empty. Petre’s right arm was secured to the bed with handcuffs. He had an intravenous drip and his chest and left shoulder was bandaged. When the two entered the room, the weasel rolled his eyes.

“Even more pigs just for me? Hell, I’m not Al Capawne!” his dirty laugh was receipted by a quick twitching of Judy’s ears. She walked over to his right side while Nick stayed on the other side. So he could talk with Petre and simultaneously have a look at Judy.

“Don’t be so modest, Mister Varujan.” Nick spoke to him and his voice was really calm. “You are, as far as I heard, an expert on your field of activity. One of the best, when not even the best safe-cracker in Zootopia!”

“Ha! _Mister Varujan_! You’re really funny.” The weasel answered and Judy nodded a bit.

“I’m not funny, but impressed. The manufacturer makes it harder each year to crack into their products every year, but it always seems as if you know their safes even better than they do. That is a real talent.”

“You bet it is!” Petre was very satisfied with himself at the moment, exactly what Nick had planned.

“How comes that a clever boy like you is arrested with such scumbags like Vlad’s gang?”

“They pay really well, you know.” The weasel winked slyly.

“Do they pay enough, that you are going to jail for them?”

“What do you mean, fox?”

“We talked half an hour ago with your friend … what was his name, Hopps?” Nick looked to Judy as if he was expecting an answer, then waved away the thought with an impatient gesture. “Never mind, I’m speaking of this African wild dog… he said that _you_ have hired Vlad and his men to help _you_ with this bank job at the Central.” Nick signify a laugh, but immediately was serious again.

“What?!” Petre was gazing to Nick, then nearly shouted. “I have hired Brock and those other idiots? They are totally nuts!”

Nick picked up the name immediately. “At least we could offer Brock a deal if he will give testimony against you. He even gave us the address of the hide-out where Vlad is currently hiding. So when he is even ratting on his boss, why should we disbelieve him on you hiring them?”

“That’s a lie! They came to me; I should open those three safe deposit boxes for them! I should get 250 thousand Zollars after the job! Not vice versa!”

“But why should we believe you and not him? At least he gave us some information to work with.” Nick made a thoughtful face and raised his eyebrows. “Hm, but if you could confirm the address of Vlad, independently of Brock, we could offer you the same deal as him, you know?”

Judy was already shaking her head slightly when the weasel answered: “I have no idea where this mangy pooch Is hiding.”

“You give me rather too little to work with you, Mister Varujan.” Nick made a sad face, as if he would really like to help this poor bastard. Judy was consistently impressed by his talent.

“This isn’t my problem, fox!” Petre’s snorted but Nick shook his head, still sad.

“I think it is. As evidence is currently to us, we have two dead accomplices, one being remorseful, and one – that is you, my friend – being the big boss, going to jail for a very long time. I really would consider this your problem…” Nick shrugged and indicated to turn around and leave the room.

Petre Varujan laughed again, seeming very gleeful. “You still don’t have the constituent, do you?”

“The constituent? One beside you? Or beside Vlad, if I may believe your testimony.”

“Oh yeah!” Petre snickered. “He’s an insider, but if you want to know his name I want a guarantee of the public prosecutor’s office for an exemption from punishment! And witness protection!”

* * *

 

They couldn’t get any more useful information from the weasel and after a while Judy and Nick drove back to the precinct.

“At least we have the name of one of the dead bodies. What a bummer that he cannot reveal Vlads hide-out as you pretended. Nice idea, by the way.” Judy smiled to Nick.

“Don’t forget the insider Petre has mentioned. If he really exists, it must be one of the clerks working in the bank. It would also explain, why a gang of smugglers is hired for a bank hold-up.”

“Right, if you plan to open and steal the content of the most valuable safe depot boxes, you need someone to sell the stolen goods, too. But why a safe cracker? If they have an insider in the bank, he can open those boxes for them, couldn’t he?”

Nick shook his head slowly. “It’s not so easy, carrots. I could take a look at those locks during the meeting this morning. Those safe deposit boxes are flameproof GSA Class 6 containers. They are military norm and secured with a two-way security-key. Even our friend Petre Varujan would need heavy machinery and quite a few hours of time to get into this baby. But if they have one part of the key from the bank to deactivate some additional security mechanisms, and have also an insider who knows which safe deposit boxes are worth the work, you can crack those containers within half an hour. Providing that you are able to deactivate the alarm code of the heat and shock sensors in the vault.”

Judy was impressed by Nicks detailed knowledge of those security systems, but also somewhat skeptical. “Is there something about your past I don’t know about, yet?”

Nick laughed and shook slowly his head. “There is quite a lot you don’t know about me, carrots, but I’m not some kind of Hudson Hawk.” He winked. “You learn about security systems in computer forensics. And this beauty used by the bank evoked a few of those details from the lessons.”

Judy parked the rover on the parking lot and they entered the precinct quickly because of a drizzling rain coming down now. They went to the second floor, to their own double cubicle work-space.

“Okay, do you want to take a look at all clerks working in that specific branch of the Central Bank? Maybe someone is sticking out. I’m writing the interrogation report in the while. We need it to get those documents from the public prosecutor’s office.” Nick offered and logged on at his PC.”

“You are voluntary doing the paper work?” Judy’s nose was twitching.

“Just wanted to do a favor for you, but if you insist…” Nick leaned back and gestured to his keyboard. Judy smiled and waved aside.

“It’s okay, I’m not complaining!” she laughed. “I will do the background-checks for the employees then.”

* * *

 

Nick spoke with Marki and got his okay for Petre’s exemption from punishment. “We want Vlad and this Insider, Petre is just a small fish.” The subsequent paperwork to prepare everything for the senior prosecutor to sign was some bureaucratic hell, but Judy helped him with some forms and finally all documents were ready and signed. They would go back to the hospital to complete the deal with the weasel, but first they had to go to the meeting with the rest of the team. It was quarter to one already, and Nick’s stomach was rumoring. Of course Judy heard it, but she only flashed him with a glance, saying with her look: ‘ _I know you are hungry, but I cannot change it right now. So don’t jangle my nerves with your pleading looks._ ’ Nick sighed and they walked to the conference room.

They arrived together with Grizzoli and Wolford, both in SWAT outfit, looking tired. One harrumph of Marki and everyone was quiet at once, looking to the front.

“Okay, we’ve got some news. At first we could identify two of the gang members that were shot. One is Marthy Davich, and the other one Brock Haxall, both Alsatian dogs, former military sergeants. Regarding Vlad Below, Wolford report.”

“We scanned most of the north area of the Meadowlands, but it’s a deep and thick forest. Until now not a hint for Below.” Wolford reported quickly, Marki nodded and said: “Grizzoli?”

“My team is currently following some leads that Vlad Below is trying to slap through to the Rainforest district. I ordered an additional team there to secure the passages. Also we had contact with informants, saying that Vlad is trying to get another team to still complete his job. After everything we heard he might me not the boss, but he should be paid for this bank job.”

“That is the same information, we got in the meantime, too. Hopps?”

“We interrogated Petre Varujan. He could not give us information about Vlad, but he gave us the name of the second dead suspect, Brock Haxall. Also we got the information, that Vlad and his gang is paid for this bank hold-up and that the constituent is an insider within the bank.” She took the remote from Marki and a photo of the safe deposit boxes inside the bank vault became visible on the screen. “Nick, would you continue with the details?”

“Sure thing. Those safe deposit boxes are flameproof GSA Class 6 containers; military norm and secured with a two-way security-key.” The screen changed and showed now a detail photo of the electronic lock. “If you have the bank key to deactivate the additional security mechanisms, you still need some heavy machinery to open this. But instead of hours you can overcome the last two layers with the right tools in maybe five to ten minutes.” The screen switched to another view of the vault, showing several sensors and light barriers. “The really tricky part is that you are in need of someone who knows which safe deposit boxes are worth the work. There are no recordings from the bank, but I checked their security system and found some unusual access to the security cameras. Normally they are automatically switched off the moment a safe deposit box is opened and switch back on when all containers are closed again. But someone has activated the camera system manually and could spy what containers are worth a break-in. But there is a last security mechanisms left: Even when someone is in the vault, the heat and shock sensors are still online, just much less sensitive. They don’t alarm during someone working in there normally, but bringing heavy machinery like a plasma cutting machine or some heavy drills, they would still make a silent alarm. Their insider seems to know all this, and he also hacked those security cameras. As this is only possible from inside the building, our insider is still working inside this branch of the Central Bank.”

“Very good work, Wilde and Hopps. Our technical forensic team could identify in the meantime the other plans we wound in the storage. They are confirming our theory of a master mind inside the bank. We also suspect, that he didn’t want to make an appearance as an accomplice. He provides all necessary information, shuts off the alarm system during the bank hold-up as if he was forced to do so, and the next day he can walk back into work as if nothing happens.” Marki switched off the video projector again and turned to Judy and Nick.

“You two are going back to the hospital and give Petre Varujan those documents he requested. Even when he is now not arrested for this crime, he isn’t our main target. We will get him due to another crime, I’m sure. But now we need the name of the insider!”

Judy and Nick nodded, “Yes, sir!”

“All others are concentrating on Vlad Below! Wolford, take Tac-Team four as support and ask the rangers office, if they can assist ….” Marki was giving more orders to all others, but Nick and Judy were already too far away. They walked back to the car and drove off to the hospital in Tundratown.

“I am really impressed, Nick.” Judy smiled at him. “You did a really good presentation earlier, including some slides for the screen. That made it really demonstrative, you know?” Nick could hear that Judy was somewhat proud of him. And her being happy made him even happier.

“Just a few photos I added in Sway, suitable to what I tried to explain.”

“It worked!”

“Yep, another small star in our personal files.” Nick winked at Judy, then he made a thoughtful face. “Dou you think it’s too early to apply for the Detective Tests?”

Judy raised surprised her eyebrows. “I didn’t even know, that you are thinking about it. Don’t get me wrong, Nick, but you don’t seem like a careerist to me.”

Nick smiled softly. “I’m not. That is, until I met you.”

“Me?”

“All those extra courses in profiling, forensics, and so on… I would bet that you are reaching for another star on your uniform, aren’t you, carrots?” he winked.

“I just love to learn new things! But yes, I want to get my Detective badge someday.”

“See, and when you got it I better got it, too. Or we have both to search for another partner.”

Judy considered this for a moment than sighed. “You are right. It was selfish from me to always be on the go for more.”

“Hey, never mind! I’m totally willing to keep up with you.”

“Are you?” Judy grinned. “Well, you can try at least.” She winked.

“Either this, or I have to go for plan B.” Nick slyly winked back.

“What plan B?” Judy asked skeptical, but Nick just smiled and stay quiet. “Hey, sly fox. What is plan B?”

“Oh, Plan B stands for… ah, never mind, we are there!” he laughed and avoid being hit by Judy on his arm by getting out of the rover really quick.

“Dumb fox!” Judy muttered, but Nick got behind her, leaned forward and kissed her between her ears. Judy sighed and looked up smiling.

“Lovely bunny.” Nick whispered and winked to her. Then both walked to the entrance of the hospital. They didn’t have to ask for the way this time and went directly to the sickroom of Pedre. The same officer as a few hours ago was still sitting on a chair in front of the room. Both, Nick and Judy, showed their police badge and opened the door; but freeze immediately on the door sill.

“Who visited the arrested weasel?” Nick asked abruptly the officer, who winced and take a look at his notebook.

“You two were the only visitors today, that is beside the doctors and nurses of course.”

Judy hopped in the meantime quickly to the bed, but the blue face and the blood occurring eyes made it clear that they were too late. The rabbit tried to take the pulse, and Nick looked inquiring to her. Then she shook her head. The officer, an older zebra, was now standing in the door frame beside Nick and his face was so pale that his black striped were hardly visible. Judy grabbed her mobile while Nick shoved the zebra out of the room and back on his chair.

“Officer Hopps for Dispatch!” Judy’s angry voice was speaking with the mobile, but was clearly heard outside the room.

“Dispatch here.”

“We’ve got a one-eight-seven in the Tundratown Central Hospital, room 0329, Petre Varujan. Over.”

“A one-eight-seven in Tundratwon Central Hospital, room 0329. Roger that.”

“Also give immediate notice to Detective Marki and send a forensics team. Over.”

“Sending a forensic team, Dispatch over and out.”

* * *

 

Judy was supervising the forensic team while Nick had an eye on Officer Leron, the zebra that was guarding the suspect. After a quick interrogation it was obvious, that Officer Leron indeed never left his post, but he didn’t pay attention to any nurses or doctors entering the room. Nick met the security chief of the hospital and got all recordings of this day burned on a disc. Marki was out in the Meadowlands, where Wolfords team found an abandoned cabin that was recently being used, presumably by Vlad. Instead of Marki Chief Bogo showed up at the hospital in person. The tongue-lashing he gave Judy after her first arrest over a year ago was a lullaby compared to what Officer Leron was now getting. Nick and Judy couldn’t do anything useful at the hospital right now, so they decided to drove back to the precinct.

When Marki, Wolford and Grizzoli returned to the precinct in the evening they looked frustrated. They lost the trace to Vlad in the woods. Nick handed Marki the forensic report of the video disc; they could identify the alleged killer in the hospital: It was a pig in a lab coat and with medical gloves. But he always averted to look in the direction of the cameras. Judy handed Marki another report, this one from forensic medicine: Petre was strangled with his own pillow between two o’clock and three o’clock. The dire wolf threw the reports onto the table, snorting with rage.

“Any good news?” Marki muttered to the rest of the team, but nobody raised his voice. Marki let himself fall onto a chair. “It was a long night and a long day, maybe we should call it a day and continue tomorrow.”

Judy raised her paw hesitatingly. “I have an idea, sir…”

* * *

 

They were laying together on the couch, listening to some quiet country-rock music. Judy tried to encourage Nick and stroked his chest. “Hey… come on, Nick, don’t punish me with silence.”

The fox sighed and looked to his small and fragile ball of fur with these long ears.

“I don’t want to punish you, Judy.” Nick using her real name in a serious moment was always giving Judy some heart-pain. “But sometimes you and your ideas are terrifying!”

“It is our best chance to arrest the informant, Nick.”

“I don’t care about this informant!” he blurted and now the angst in his eyes were clearly visible for Judy. “Did you saw the weapons they found in the hide-out? We don’t know when Vlad will have new men and attack the bank, and I bet they will have enough firepower to sieve every mammal in this bank!”

“I’m just going in for a few minutes and check if our suspect is present. The SWAT team will be just around the corner.”

“You have nothing more than a psychological profile! At least take a pistol, or a shocker, with you!”

“Someone could get injured, Nick…”

“Yes, you!” Judy sighed again.

“I will go in, identify our suspect, give a sign and then SWAT can take over. It will be over in less than ten minutes, it would be really lucky if Vlad will to rob the bank in exactly this moment.”

Nick was sure, he wouldn’t change Judy’s mind. Trying it beyond this point would only show her that he is not trusting her – but that wasn’t the problem. He would entrust her his own life without hesitation anytime. But Nick wasn’t part of the SWAT team tomorrow morning, he even wasn’t undercover in the bank as support. He had to sit in the technical field van, observing the street and the security system within the bank. His bad luck was his accurate knowledge of the used alarm system.

“Let’s don’t talk about the case this evening; tonight.” He tried to speak calm and gave Judy a kiss.

The rabbit smiled and snuggled against Nicks’ chest, leaning her head against his and nibbled on his neck. Nick leant his head a bit to the other side and _offered_ her his neck, caressing with his paw over her tail and shoving his paw under her shirt.

* * *

 

The morning promised a nice day and Judy met early with Marki near the Zootopia Central Bank. Before entering the bank, she had a look around; the SWAT team was one block away and could intervention in under two minutes, the surveillance van with Nick was parked two blocks away. No not habitual animals were on the streets, so she pushed against the revolving door made of glass. Immediately a breeze of dry conditioned air was blowing through her fur and she twitched her nose. After letting her look wander she picked one of the four opened counters. Their suspect was a badger named Ken Craftie. He had a lot of different jobs in the past, and even after being at the bank for nearly five years he wasn’t advanced like all of his colleagues. He lived alone and his finances were a mess, he really needed money to keep his small condominium. He was a learned electrical engineer and had all the abilities that were necessary for the inside-role.

Judy smiled friendly to the clerk, trying to be inconspicuous. Just a small reason why she was here, then she could leave again.

“Hello, Mister …” Judy took a closer look at the nametag of the badger, “Craftie! My name is Judy Hopps, and I want to open a savings account.”

The badger smiled slightly and nodded. “Of course, Miss Hopps. Do you want to open it in your own name?”

“It is a gift for my godchild, she will be the beneficiary on her 16th birthday. Until then I want to pay into the account monthly. That’s possible, isn’t it?”

“Of course, Miss Hopps! Could you please fill out these form papers?” he handed her a standard form to open a new account, then proceeded to enter a few things into his PC. “What is your full name and occupation?”

“My name is Judy Hopps, I’m working for …” Judy was suddenly interrupted by the shouting of five masked mammals that had entered the bank, shooting with automatic weapons into the ceiling.

“Everybody be silent and lay on the floor! ….”

* * *

 

“Anybody else want to have a chat?” the dire wolf bawled and a doe in the corner started to sob quietly. The clerk named Craftie turned around angrily:

“What are you doing here? We agreed for Saturday, not Thursday; and you agreed that nobody would be harmed!”

“Shut up and switch off the alarm, or you’re next Ken!” the leader barked and waved around with his gun. The badger walked quickly to the bank manager, a puzzled looking panda.

“Give me the key!” Craftie snubbed and the panda slowly grabbed a small, golden key from his pocket. The badger grabbed it and opened a wooden panel behind the directors’ desk. Behind the panel was a control cabinet, secured by a bulletproof glass. He put the key in the lock, opened the glass door and switched off some particular alarm systems. A few lights turned from green to yellow and Craftie gave the dire wolf a thumb up.

Two of the masked animals walked with Craftie and the scared panda to the vault. The bank director opened it with his code, and behind were dozens of safe deposit boxes.

“The keycard!” Ken Craftie yelled to the panda who was looking like a deer in headlights. One masked polar bear beat the panda into his back with his double-barreled gun and the badger searched the pockets of the panda on his own.

“Got it…” he took the key-card and turned to the polar bear. “Who is the electronic expert you talked about?” The second masked mammal, a grey wolf, made a step forward, put his rifle aside and took some electronic devices from his backpack. Craftie gave him the key-card.

“What containers?” the wolf had a rough and low voice, but sounding dangerous nevertheless. The badger took a small note out of his pocket and gave it to him.

“These are the numbers.”

“Four boxes? We agreed on three!”

“We agreed on Saturday, too!” Craftie replied with a sly grin.

“We had to accelerate everything, the police pigs were close on our heels. On Saturday I will already be in Jamaica!”

“I don’t mind.” The badger said and then the polar bear asked:

“How long does it take?”

“Give me 15 minutes…” the wolf replied. The bear and the badger were escorting the panda back to the others in the main hall, where the other two masked mammals were keeping the other visitors and employees at bay.

After nearly twenty minutes the dire wolf barked: “What’s taking so long?” But just a moment later the masked wolf came back with a large sports bag in each hand. Both masked polar bears walked to the wolf and took a sports bag each.

“OK, let’s go!” the dire wolf barked but in the same moment three ZPD officers in SWAT uniform entered the bank, pointing with their weapons to the masked animals:

“ZPD, everybody weapons down and hands up!”

The dire wolf immediately opened fire but was shot by one of the officers. The two polar bears decided for hand-to-hand-combat, attacking two of the officers. The wolf tried to run to the back-door but another SWAT team was coming from there. A short gun battle later he laid shoot along on the floor. Now even more police officers were entering the bank, securing each of the bank robbers.

After about ten minutes of fast-paced tumble, Nick finally entered the main hall of the bank. All employees were taken to the precinct to get their testimonies, but Ken Craftie escaped. The fox squatted beside the still inanimate body of Judy that laid in a puddle of red blood.

“Blood and dead, again? I start to recognize a pattern, carrots…” he smirked and Judy blinked with a grin on her face.

“Play-acting was always my second carrier choice, you know?” she sat up and looked down on her ruined shirt. “These exploding blood pads have totally ruined this shirt; there are even holes like from real bullets!”

Nick laughed and handed Judy his paw. Then Marki, who had put down his mask, shouted to all present animals.

“Okay, that was a great show, thank you to all ZPD officers for playing visitors. We have escorted all bank employees to the precinct for interrogations. Don’t forget that nobody of them knows that everything was only posed by us. Surveillance is tracing our suspect Ken Craftie, the tracking device we put in his pockets is working. We will keep him under surveillance to see if he has any partners. De-briefing at 11 o’clock. Dismissed!”

* * *

 

During the de-briefing it was revealed, that the target safe deposit boxes were leased by letterbox companies and contained gold coins and federal savings bond, both untraceable and worth over one and a half million zollars. The interrogations of the bank employees provided no new intelligence and all of them were set free in the meanwhile.

It was nearly six in the afternoon; Marki, Nick and Judy were sitting in the surveillance van with another technician. A small strike force, led by Wolford, was observing Ken Craftie for the last ten hours. They followed him to the Meadowlands and he was now waiting quite a while for someone at the abandoned storehouse.

“Surveillance for Tac-Team Alpha, a black limousine is approaching your site.” Marki said in his radio, and the whispered voice of Wolford replied with a short ‘ _Roger_ ’. His team justified a directional microphone and camera, and the technician in the van adjusted video and audio for a good recording. The black limousine came to a halt beside the nervous badger, and out of it got a panda.

“Zoom in!” Judy directed the technician and then said with a smirk. “Of course, the bank director.”

“Are you crazy?” the panda was yelling at the badger. “We agreed that no one will get hurt, and your friends are killing a cop?”

Craftie snapped: “This wasn’t planned! I am as shocked as you are!”

“But you were not supposed to get his money and back to work the next day! Your pile of idiots is all arrested or dead, and we won’t see any dime after all!”

Marki smiled pleased. “Do we have everything on record?” The technician nodded and Marki took his radio again. “Surveillance for Tac-Team Alpha, green light for raid.”

Wolford answered at once: “Roger, green light for raid. Team Alpha: Go!”

On the screen Judy, Nick and Marki witnessed how their tactical team surrounded the two suspects and finally arrested them; then all three went off the van and walked over to their team.

“Good work, team alpha!” Marki exclaimed. Both, Craftie and the bank director, looked puzzled to Judy.

“Surprised to be arrested by a shot rabbit?” she winked and Nick put his arm around her shoulders.

“It’s called a hustle.” He added and snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less Fluff, more action this time - I'm really excited for your opinions!
> 
> And as always: Thanks for reading!! :)


	3. Hot & Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox paused a moment and hold his nose in a few different directions. A short breeze brought her whiff back. It was really intense now; she must be hiding behind one of those large rocks right ahead of him. Nick smacked his lips, in his eyes a greedy flash and his tail pressed narrow to the ground. Slowly he approached the nearest rock, the fresh scent of this sneaky rabbit was really strong now. Nick gird himself for the fight, tensed his hind legs and out of a sudden he jumped forward over the rock and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

> _“I quickly laugh at everything for fear of having to cry.” Pierre Auguste Caron de Beaumarchais_

* * *

 

Nick was sneaking through the high grass. Everywhere were rocks or trees scattered around the wavy landscape. He could smell her scent; smell how she ran along this path only a short while ago. There was no chance to outrun her on a pursuit, but this was all about stalking the little, dumb rabbit. The fox paused a moment and hold his nose in a few different directions. A short breeze brought her whiff back. It was really intense now; she must be hiding behind one of those large rocks right ahead of him. Nick smacked his lips, in his eyes a greedy flash and his tail pressed narrow to the ground. Slowly he approached the nearest rock, the fresh scent of this sneaky rabbit was really strong now. Nick gird himself for the fight, tensed his hind legs and out of a sudden he jumped forward over the rock and… nothing.

Plop, plop – Nick grimaced as he was hit in his back twice. He turned around and another paintball hit his chest.

“You are dead, fox-trot.” Judy exclaimed from her hide-out in a near crown of a cherry tree. Nick look frustrated and lowered his gun.

“This is the fourth time in a row. You are cheating!” The fox exclaimed while Judy coolly hoped to a few lower branches and finally to the ground.

“How could you possibly cheat in paintball, Nick?” she beamed with joy.

“I have no idea, but it’s rather anomalous when a predator is losing four times in a row against a little prey!”

“Anomalous, but not impossible. As I have proved today. Four times.” She grinned like a Cheshire cat and Nick sighed. Then he turned around to the big rock and sniffed carefully. Then he suddenly turned around to Judy with big eyes.

“You scented this rock!” he sounded surprised.

“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart.” Judy winked and put her paws on her hips. “Knowing your enemy and how to turn his strength into your advantages is crucial when hunting.”

Out of a sudden Nick made a quick jump in Judy’s direction, pulling her to the ground with his paws pinning down her arms. Judy was caught by surprise and squeaked, but Nick now lay with his full weight on her and she couldn’t move a millimeter. Nick snarled at her and his nose came close to hers. Judy’s nose twitched a little but before she could say anything Nick’s snout darted forward to her neck; he bit her lightly, followed by a perfervid kiss and Judy moaned softly.

“You knew exactly that your smell is going to make me insane when you’re in heat!” he grunted, passionately kissing and rubbing his snout in her fur while still pinning her to the ground.

“Did I knew that?” Judy asked playfully, “Yes. Yes, I kn…uuuuhhh!” her self-answer perished into a sustained groan, rolling her eyes, when Nick licked with his tongue inside her sensitive ears. He didn’t only want to smell her, he wanted to taste her, devour her right here and now. While still tasting her ears, his paws swept over Judy’s arms and shoulders, grabbing her paintball corselet and tore it off. His other paw was already stroking under her sweatshirt, his claws scratching carefully but also avariciously through her fur. Judy gasped for air and the blood was swooshing through her trembling body like a lava flow. She tried to brace herself, but feeling Nicks snout on her collarbone, pulling her shirt aside with his teeth and stroking her chest with his paw finally defeated her will power and the little rabbit indulged in his touches with relish.

* * *

 

The kudu behind the counter took the paintball guns back without paying closer attention to Judy and Nick as they were leaving the big park. It was their free weekend at home and it was only half past nine on a promising Saturday morning in October. Both’ fur looked disheveled and a few blurs of paint were on their face and ears. Judy was still precariously and clamping with both paws on Nicks arm; her exhausted but happy face hosted a big smile and Nick tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible, being exhausted himself. They called a Zuber and sit down on a wooden bench near the entrance. Judy sat herself immediately on Nicks lap and snuggled into his arms. Nick smiled and put his fluffy tail around her.

“Are you cold, carrots? You’re trembling…” Nick put his snout on her head between her ears, taking a long and deep breath through his nose. Her scent raised his hackles again and he put his arms tightly around her.

“Being cold is the very reverse of what I am right now, sly fox.” Judy rubbed her chin over Nicks neck, scent-marking him again and immediately hearing his accelerated heartbeat in response. She nibbled on his neck with her small teeth without doing any harm, but Nick closed his eyes and growled quietly.

“If you don’t stop right now, we will be arrested for indecent behavior.” Nick whispered with oppressed arousal. “You’re really edacious, you know that?”

Judy snickered covertly and just leaned with her head against Nick’s shoulder. In the past when she was in heat, she worked herself into the ground with sports, but it was never that severe at all. But since she was together with Nick, it seems as if a dam broke down: Every time she was in heat now meant that she could hardly concentrate in Nick’s adjacency. It was particularly a problem at work, where they were close to each other the whole day. After the first wickedly heat cycle during her shift she nearly fainted; oppressing everything her body wanted so bad during a whole day was so stressful that Nick reported her sick from some bad food in the afternoon and brought her to Doctor Alisson. The older rabbit was very empathic and sympathetic, admitting that she was impressed that Judy hold out the whole day on her own. Now Judy was getting an injection a few days before her next heat cycle, that reduced the bodily impact enough to withstand the work days with Nick, but it was still some power of volition necessary. ‘ _It will get better after you had your first litter._ ’ Doctor Alisson said, but she wasn’t ready yet. It wasn’t her love to Nick – or his love for her – that worried her, but she was afraid of her career. She really wanted to get her detective badge and was working hard for it, and Nick was all supportive. As getting pregnant between a fox and a rabbit wasn’t impossible but difficult, they would have in all likelihood to resort to in vitro fertilization; on the pro side this meant they hadn’t to worry about contraception every time. And even when the subject was distressing for her, she admitted to her sister Evelin once that she loved having sex with her fox – even if she had no comparison to any rabbits at all. Eve wanted to hear all kind of details regarding those interspecies intercourse, much to Judy’s discomfort. But after all she was the only one Judy could tell everything, her personal living diary.

The arrival of their Zuber taxi brought her thoughts back to the present. She wanted to get up, but Nick just carried her in his arms with a soft smile. He let her down on her feet when he was beside the car, so she could hop into it. The fox entered the car right behind her and give the driver their home address. The driver, an older pig, looked in the rear mirror with disapproval but didn’t said a word and drove off. Nick sighed; he tried hard so that Judy did not notice every time their flaunt relationship did detest someone. His look rested on Judy, who leant against him, smiling and her eyes dreamily looking outside the window. She was worth any trouble and by far the best thing that happened to him. As long as she would stick by him, everyone else could think of him what they want. And it was Judy he loved; not the fact she was a rabbit or prey, but her being just this lively animal, full of _joie de vivre_. He tickled her with his tail under her chin and Judy giggled.

“You have some paint on your face, carrots.” He grinned at her. Judy rubbed her face with her paw surly, then turned her head a bit and looked at Nick.

“And yours is like a freaking canvas, dumb fox.” She snickered with her paws before her mouth. Nick tried to look serious, but Judy’s chubby cheeks and her cute giggling with those big purple eyes made him smile. “What are you smiling at?” she asked curious.

“Just the most beautiful thing I ever saw…” he answered, and at the moment Judy wanted to ‘ _Aww_ ’ he added: “…my mirror image in your eyes is looking gorgeous!” His soft smile turned into something slyer and Judy blinked indignant, wrinkling her nose.

“You really know how to talk with a lady!”

“If you can show me one?”

Judy poked her tongue out at Nick but grinned. “You can render useful when we are at home and help me clean-up, pretty boy.”

“Nothing better than that, my cute bunny.” Nick bend his head forward and gave her a quick kiss and the driver grunted quietly; but not quietly enough for Judy’s sensitive ears. She turned her head around and asked with a determined voice.

“Excuse me, did you say something?”

Nick grimaced a bit, he didn’t want an awkward discussion with this pig about their relationship. And even more he didn’t want this great Saturday to be ruined by some intolerant mammal. But the pig just gave her a snide look in the mirror and grunted ‘ _Nothing_ ’ at her. Judy wanted to reply something, but Nick put his paw gently on her arm and shook his head slightly when she looked up at him. They arrived at their apartment building a few minutes later, and Judy paid the driver without giving a penny as a tip, also leaving a negative feedback on his Zuber profile. Nick walked beside her to the entrance door with his paws in his pockets. It was frustrating sometimes, all those begrudging looks and the whispering behind their backs. Interspecies couples were quite common in Zootopia by now. But relationships between a predator and a prey, especially in combinations like sheep and wolf or rabbit and fox, were still unusual. Nick was cautious in the public the first few weeks; not because he was embarrassed but to make sure Judy would not be mistreated when they were seen together. But Judy being Judy meant also giving 110% about everything, including their relationship. And it didn’t mind her if there were strange looks or not. Nick was less sensitive about it gradually, but sometimes it was just too garish for him to ignore it. It made him sad, but sometimes he really thought Judy deserved something better than him. But every time she realized he had such an episode of depression she looked at him with this big, gorgeous and inquiring eyes and he smiled every time at her. He knew she would go through everything for him – and he would do the same for her, of course – but a quietly lurking doubt was still there. Or was there another reason he still hadn’t asked her to marry him? She hinted at him from time to time the subject a few months ago, but by now she didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it; or at least didn’t mention it.

They walked up the stairs, Nick silently lagging his own dismal thoughts while Judy was ranting about their Zuber driver. When they reached the third floor she stopped suddenly; Nick didn’t even notice at once and just trudged ahead. Judy hopped afterwards him and put a paw on his arm, saying his name for the umpteenth time. Nick stopped, looking into Judy’s first irritated, then worried face when she saw his abstractedly look. He smiled and wanted to say some excuse, but Judy got the drop on.

“Don’t you dare to say something like ‘ _Everything’s okay, fluff._ ’!” She scowled at him and Nick winced; this was _exactly_ what he wanted to say. His eyes grow wide and he let his shoulders sank. It was just impossible to delude her and he sighed. Judy turned around and tapped on the elevator call-button. Nick tried again to say something, but Judy put her paw on his lips and pulled him into the cabin. She pressed the button for the fifths floor, but immediately when the door closed she pushed the stop-button and the elevator came to an abrupt halt.

“Nick… what’s the matter?” She asked, and when he didn’t reply she added: “Please talk to me, Nick. You seem to be absent with your mind more often for a while now. I hoped you would tell me what’s on your mind on your own, but since you didn’t I’m really worried by now. Did I do something wrong?”

‘ _That is typical Judy._ ’ Nick thought with a soft smile. His cute little rabbit always tried to fix everything and everyone.

“Judy…” he began and the rabbit immediately twitched her nose when he mentioned her name. “…you really did nothing wrong, I promise.” Judy seemed to be a little relieved, but still waited for him to further explain himself. When he didn’t say anything more, she asked:

“But? What is it, Nick?” Her paw slowly stroked his arm. “Please…”

“This Zuber driver…”

“He is an idiot.” Judy stated determined. “Since when does it bother you what others are thinking?” she smiled with a short wink.

“I don’t care what others are thinking about _me_ , Judy.” Nick accentuated the word ‘ _me_ ’ in a way that made her ears twitch.

“But it bothers you, what they are talking or thinking about _me_?” she asked tenacious. When Nick nodded slowly and sighed again, Judy shook her head. “I don’t care a pap for it what others but you are thinking.”

“I think it’s hard for you because of me. Without me you would not have to bear all those snarky comments.”

“Without you?” Judy raised her eyebrows. This depressive side of Nick was new to her. She loved him and would bear everything for him, didn’t she made this clear? Why was Nick so insecure by now? Or… didn’t he love her anymore? The latest thought made her heart aching and her ears sank. “Do you…?” she couldn’t speak it out loud, but Nick squatted and looked in her eyes.

“I love you, Judy. I love you so much that I cannot vocalize it. And it’s hurting to see others convict you just because I am who I am.” Nick really looked as if it was physically hurting him and Judy rolled her eyes. She made a step in his direction and put her arms around his neck.

“You dumb fox.” She smiled and rubbed her chin on the top of his snout. Nick winced, her smell directly by his nose was hitting him like a baseball bat, but Judy didn’t stop and tickled his neck with her paws. “For all I care I would sit out even the apocalypse as long as you are at my side.” She nibbled on his neck and Nick closed his eyes, hardly able to speak and trembling under her touches.

Nick breathed heavily, fumbling for the stop-button of the elevator. When he finally reached it and the elevator started to move again, he grappled her with both arms, lifting her from her feet while straighten up again. Judy snickered and fondled with her paws under his shirt. The elevator stopped at their floor, Nick stumbled backwards and carried her to the left, to their front-door. At their door he pushed Judy hard against it, breathing heavily. She was really driving him crazy and he was on the verge of tupping her right here and now. Judy knew exactly what she was doing and snickered again, rubbing her chin along his neck. Nick had almost put his key into the lock, but dropped it now. His paws grasped Judy’s rear; his snout was searching for her lips, kissing her passionately and pressing her against the still closed door. When he put his paw under her waistband, stroke over her fur and grabbed her tail, Judy gave a loud groan; she stimulated him and overdraw it. Nick was starting to undress her, despise being still in the hall. But she was also too aroused by now to stop him and hurried to unbutton his shirt. When her jeans dropped to the floor he rubbed his whole body against her and she whimpered quietly. But a little corner of her mind was still reminding her that they had to go inside, _now_!

“N-N-Nick…” she whispered out of breath and her whole body was struggling against the interruption. Nick was trying to buck up and braced his arms against the door frame. Judy let him go and slide along his body to the floor – which caused another whimper from Nick. She took her pants and his keys, opening the door with the latter. They didn’t make it past the hall, Nick grabbing her with his paws, lifting her up and slamming her back against the other side of the door.

* * *

 

Nick laid on the parquet floor on his back, still short of breath. Judy was laying on top of him, her paws and her face buried into his chest fur; being equally short of breath. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, on the dresser and the hallstand. Their fur was dull and soaked with sweat, and Nick was gently kissing her ears while tickling over her back. When he stroked over her shoulders, he felt something strange and straighten up his head to take a look; there were some bite marks with a bit of dried blood around them.

“Oh my god, Judy!” his voice was alerted and a bit of shock was in his eyes.

“What?” she breathed dreamy.

“I must have bitten you, there is even some blood!” There was some agony in his voice and he tried to leap up. But Judy hold him down, rubbing her face on his chest still smiling.

“I don’t care; it didn’t even hurt. Just relax, Nick.”

“But…”

“Shhh…” Judy had no interest of disturbing this moment. Actually she was so high on endorphins right now, she felt as being on drugs. It didn’t happen very often that they had a free day while she was in heat, so she couldn’t savor it most of the time; today being a welcomed exception. Her heartbeat was settling down and it gave her a warm shiver when she noticed how it synchronized with Nicks.

They laid there for another quarter of an hour, when Nick straighten up, holding her tight in his arms.

“No more snugglebunnies?” Judy sounded a bit tired.

“I thought of taking a hot shower and a late breakfast on the balcony with you.” Nick whispered in her ears, holding her bridal style in his arms.  The rabbit grinned and put her arms around Nicks neck.

“Sounds great; both of it.” She smiled and gave him a nice little kiss.

Nick carried her to the big bathroom, sitting his cute bunny on the edge of the bathtub and opened the faucet of the shower. As it was originally designed for big mammals like polar bears or hippos, the shower was actually big enough for both of them standing comfortable in it, without even touching each other. But this didn’t mean they _had_ to. When the water was nice and hot, Nick hold the door open for Judy to enter the shower cubicle and entered right behind her. It was a good deed when the steamy water run through their fur. Judy propped against the glass wall, her head leaned forward, letting the water rinse over her head and back. Nick washed himself rather quickly, but instead of leaving the shower early, he started to massage Judy’s shoulders under the hot water. A quiet moaning left Judy’s lips when he started to knead her neck and shoulders, arching her back and slackened off.

“Oh, Nick… this is feeling really good!” she said with a low voice and Nick smiled.

“I know exactly how to satisfy my bunny.” He whispered in her ear and his paws knead along her spine.

“You surely do!” Judy sounded perfectly satisfied and her whole musculature was starting to relax. She did not even know how tense she was after this morning until Nick started to massage her; the hot water was doing the rest. Even while showering Nick could smell Judy’s distinct scent, but it was not as acute as before. He put his snout on her shoulder, caressing with his paws over her hips, and whispering endearingly.

“Did I tell you how much I love you?” He kissed her softly on her cheek, the water still running over their heads.

“Not in the past five minutes.” Judy giggled, but Nick replied with a serious voice.

“I don’t deserve you, Judy Hopps. But whatever it is that makes you stay with me, I will try to do it furthermore until the end of time.” Nick was now standing directly behind her, his arms entwined around her body and leaning his head against hers.

“Nick?” Judy turned her head a bit to the side to look him in his green eyes and she laid her paws above his.

“Mh?”

“You shall never again doubt that I want to stay with you, whatever happens.” She paused a moment, then continued: “I know, that you were desperately disappointed in the past; but I will do my best that this will never happen with me. And you know how much effort I give when trying ‘ _my best_ ’.” Even while the running water was blocking a lot of sounds from Judy’s ears, she realized Nicks relief. In the past few months he revealed a lot of little secrets from his past to her, divulging quite a lot of himself. And she already suspected that this was disturbing for him. Telling someone a secret or opening up for someone was like giving him a loaded gun and hoping he will not use it to hurt you.

“Thank you, carrots. I’m really a dumb fox.” He smiled and kissed her softly on her cheek. Judy giggled.

“Yes, you are. And you promised me a second breakfast!”

Nick smiled benignly and tickled her stomach. “I better hurry up then!” he gave her a last kiss on her cheek, then released his grip, opened the shower door and stepped out of it. Judy switched off the water, but stayed in the shower, leaning with her back to the wall, admiring the prospect of Nick scrubbing himself dry enough to stand beside their fur dryer. When he noticed her looks he played the coy one, folding his arms over his chest and his tail around his hip. Judy laughed and Nick creeped to the wall hanger where their bathrobes were hanging, huddle inside his own. While he fastens his waistbelt with a knot, Judy left the shower, too, and wrapped herself into a big towel.

While Judy was sitting on the balcony and enjoying the maturing sun of the autumn, Nick was standing in the kitchen and making some pancakes. He practiced a lot together with Evelin every second weekend they were visiting Judy’s family. At first all he could do in the kitchen was heating up some convenience food or turning fresh ingredients into carbon. But he really disliked the fact that Judy and most of her sisters were great chefs and he wasn’t able to take turns to cook for her, too. So Evelin, Fiona and Bonnie Hopps gave their best to teach him a few simple recipes. And by now his pancakes were really not bad at all; but they were really great together with the self-made marmalade from Bonnie. Nick finished the last pancake and put them all with a plate on a dinner plate. He also put a small basin with blueberry and carrot marmalade on the plate and a can with herbal tea together with two cups. When he carried the dinner plate outside, Judy turned her head around and smiled.

“That took a small eternity!” Judy protested with a wink, but Nick just smiled.

“Haste makes waste. In addition, you should not enwrap yourself in that towel; thus your fur will never dry in the sun.” He set the dinner plate on a nearby table. “Close your eyes, carrots.”

“What’s your game, sly fox?”

“You will never find out if you won’t close your eyes.” He folded his arms and looked down to her.

“Okay, okay…” Judy closed a bit hesitating her eyes and her ears twitched with every sound that Nick made. He took one of the fresh pancakes, put a bit of blueberry and a bit of carrot marmalade on it and rolled it together. When he passed it near her mouth, he directed her:

“Now open your mouth…”

“Nick…” Judy said impatiently, but the fox stayed incompliant.

“Do me the favor, carrots.” He smiled and with a short sigh she opened her mouth. Nick put a piece of the pancake into it and Judy took a bite.

“Well?” he looked hopefully to Judy who chewed on it and finally opened her eyes with a smile.

“Really tasty!” She answered and Nick beamed with pride. “Can I get another bite?”

“Sure, I made enough to satisfy your appetite.” He winked and gave her the rest of the pancake. Judy grinned slyly:

“Oh, I didn’t mean the pancakes, but they will do for now.”

“Naughty bunny!” Nick laughed and took himself a seat on a second chair, taking a pancake for himself. “You are still not satisfied yet?”

“What can I say?” Judy snickered while taking another bite. “You are really inducing my primary instincts.”

“You are really insatiably!” Nick raised his arms in pretended despair. “At least grant me a short break to regenerate my energy.”

“I accept your request.” Judy raised one paw and made a quick gesture with a grin. “Am I not merciful?”

“Really gracious!” Nick adumbrate a bow and winked.

* * *

 

After a while Nick and Judy went back inside and laid together on the couch; Nick had curled up and Judy was snuggled to him, listening to some music on the radio and just spooning with each other. They both savored their common weekends when they were just relaxing at home and enjoying their shared leisure time. They would go for a walk, meet some friends or would just stay at home together like now. Judy was snoozing and Nick gazed at her smiling, when out of a sudden the doorbell rang. Judy raised her head and stifled a yawn.

“Are you expecting someone, carrots?”

Judy shook her head and the doorbell rang another time. “Maybe a door-to-door retailer, I’m getting rid of him quickly.” She straightens up and hopped to the floor, having one of Nicks’ shirts on that was reaching to her knees like a wide skirt.

“Don’t take too long, I’m starting to get cold without my personal bunny-heater.” Nick winked and curled up somewhat more, wearing nothing more than his fur. Judy snickered and quickly hopped to the door. She didn’t reach it completely when her ears twitched; there was more than one quiet voice at the door, but she couldn’t understand what they were talking. Playing safe, Judy secured the door with the chain before she opened it. They really had to add a lower peephole, the original one was even for Nick almost too high, but it was definitely for Judy.

“Judy!” three rabbits shouted at once through the crack in the door: Evelin and her two litter sisters Mia and Valentina were beaming with joy and flitted through the only slightly open door. Judy was caught by surprise from this unexpected visit, but finally smiled and hugged each of her sisters firmly.

“Eve! Mia! Val! What a great surprise, what are you doing here in Zootopia?” She closed the door behind them and made a gesture to follow her. “Come in, Nick is on the couch. He will be glad to see you!”

Judy took the lead and Evelin put her arm around her. “You are really dressed up for us, mh?” She giggled and twitched at Nick’s shirt with the glaring colorful pattern Judy was wearing.

“You have to announce that you are coming for a visit when I should wear something more convenient. Nicks’ shirts are not pretty but very comfortable!” Judy winked and both laughed.

“What’s so funny, and who was at the …” Nick was standing in front of the couch, apparently searching for his clothes. He froze mid-sentence when he saw the four girls walking into the room. “… door.”

All three other rabbits stopped immediately, staring at the unclothed fox, and after a few awkward seconds began to laugh. Nick had quickly his tail looped around his hip, grabbed a pillow and hold it in front of himself.

“Granted, with such a body he can take the liberty of wearing those shirts.” Evelin giggled nearly hysterically.

“Did we interrupt you during some … gymnastics?” Valentina snort with laughter and gave Judy a bum flap.

“Hey!” Judy blushed and her ears felt like being aflame, but she still giggled and turned to Nick. “Would you mind to dress up, Nick? My sisters are a little bit giggly today and goodness knows what they are currently thinking.”

Nick hurried into the bathroom, carefully holding the pillow in front of himself. Evelin patted Judy on her shoulder. “I didn’t know that your fox is such a prude!”

“Birds of a feather flock together.” Mia chirped.

“I’m not a prude!” Judy objected but that caused just another laughter from the other bunnies.

“Oh, there is Nick again!” Valentina grinned to the fox who had dressed up in khaki pants and a white polo shirt. “We could ask him!”

“Hi, gals. Ask me what?” he smiled friendly but his sheepish look wasn’t all gone yet.

“If Judy is a prude or not?” Mia snickered and Nick got this sly grin that alarmed Judy immediately.

“Our Judy and prude?” He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her protective to his side.

“Nick, woe betide…!” she couldn’t finish her warning because Nick had grabbed her by her arms and with a quick movement pulled the oversized shirt over her head, leaving her standing naked and surrounded by her sisters and Nick. Judy was like a deer in headlights for a moment and the other rabbits started to laugh hysterically while Nick was savoring this moment of sweet revenge. But instead of running away she put her arms on her hips, scurried with her feet and looked with outstretched paw to Nick. Her face was all kinds of different emotions: Shock, anger, embarrassment and … Nicks’ eyes grew wide when he realized her scent; she was definitely aroused, too. “Very grown-up, Nick.” She tried to look bugged, but her nose was twitching and Nick was sure that she tried to hide a grin.

“I would show you some grown-up things, carrots, but we have guests.” Nick purred with a wink, trying to provoke Judy a bit more; with success. She bites her lip – Nick would have sworn he saw some regret in her eyes – then hastily grabbed for the shirt Nick was holding in his paw and pulled it on. Mia and Valentina were still laughing but Evelin managed to calm down a bit and giggled quietly.

“After this show I could use something to drink. Come along, take a seat on the couch or the armchairs. Do you want an herbal tea or rather some carrot juice?” Nick was smiling and gestured into the living room, going himself into the kitchen.

“Some carrot juice for me, please!” Mia snickered.

“Me, too.” Valentina agreed.

“I will take a tea, thanks Nick. You too, Juju?” Evelin linked arms with Judy and followed their sisters into the living room.

“Yeah, a fresh tea would be great.”

“Two times carrot juice and two cups of tea. Coming up!” Nick replied.

* * *

 

They sat around the coffee table, drinking some tea or juice and eating some cookies.

“So, what’s up at home?” Judy asked, leaning against Nicks shoulder with a hot cup of herbal tea in her paws.

“The usual stuff, Mom and Dad are using the last warm days to full capacity on the fields.” Mia answered with full mouth, already grabbing for the next cookie.

“Oh, did you already heard that Sam’s mate Natalie has bailed on him?” Valentina reported agitated.

“Oh no! Poor Sammy.” Judy responded sympathetically. Sam was one of her brothers, being about one year younger than Evelin. “Didn’t he planned to propose on her?”

“He did.” Mia continued. “And she left him directly afterwards, saying he would be too clingy and overhasty.”

“That must have been a nightmare for him.” Nick suggested and the girls nodded.

“Yeah, Mom had to force him to eat something after he had not left his bed for four days.” Valentina answered.

“How long were they together, just a few months?” Judy was prying to her sisters.

“In two weeks it would have been half a year.” Valentina nodded.

Evelin was really quiet by now, but she realized a quick insecure gaze from Nick down to Judy laying in his arms before he raised his head again and Evelin interchanged a short look with him. She turned her head immediately to her sisters again as if nothing happened and grinned. “But Sam was not the only one making a proposal.”

“Oh, who else was proposing?” Judy asked curiously. “Maybe Ralph? Or Carl?”

Mia and Valentina started to giggle again and Mia shook her head. “Sven!”

Judy raised her eyebrows, and sounded puzzled. “Sven? Are you joking? He had his ninths birthday a few months ago. I don’t think that even today’s kids are starting so early!”

Nick looked to Evelin with a sly grin who was looking shyly. “Wow, my best wishes Evelin!”

“Thank you, Nick.” Eve snickered quietly, then after realizing Judy’s puzzled look even started to laugh. It took Judy a few more seconds until the penny had dropped.

“Oh my goodness!” She gasped and put her paws in front of her mouth. “ _Your_ Sven proposed to _you_?” When Evelin nodded beaming Judy leaped up and jumped right on the armchair Evelin was sitting on, directly into her arms. “Congratulations, Eve! I’m so happy for you!”

They embraced each other while Mia and Valentina both grinned. “I did not even told it Mom and Dad, actually you should be the first to know, Juju!” Evelin grinned and gave her older sister a kiss on her cheeks. “But I couldn’t hide it from Mia and Val, we still share a room together.”

“Mom and Dad will totally lose it, they always loved Sven like their own son!” Judy beamed. Evelin giggled but could catch a quick look over Judy’s shoulders to Nick; he really seemed to be happy for her and smiled. But the moment he stood up from the couch there was a very short distressed look.

“I think we have something to celebrate, I will get us some sparkling wine!” he said and walked fleet-footed to the kitchen.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Evelin asked Judy quietly.

“Of course, just into the hall and the first door to the right, opposite to the kitchen.” Judy smiled and hopped to her other two sisters when Eve slipped from the chair.

Nick had put five champagne glasses onto a silver plate and hold two champagne bottles in his hands, deciding which one to open. When he decided for the carrots champagne and put the other one back into the fridge, Evelin entered the kitchen.

“We also like the one with blueberry flavor, you don’t have to drink something with carrot flavor to impress anybody, you know that, right?” She had closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall.

“What? Oh… yeah, it’s okay. It’s your engagement we are celebrating and I’m accustomed to the flavor of carrots by now.” He smiled and put a white cloth napkin around the bottle neck, fumbling with the cork.

“Is everything okay between you and Judy?”

Nick let the bottle almost fall to the floor. “What? Of course! Why do you even ask?”

“I don’t know; I have a keen sense and you seemed to be somewhat distressed when we talked about the proposal.”

“I’m really happy for you!” Nick smiled widely and Evelin returned the smile.

“Thank you, but that doesn’t answer my question.” Nick didn’t answer but fumbled with the cork of the bottle again. “I have two theories; do you want to hear them?” She didn’t wait for him to answer. “Number one: It’s because of Sam’s proposal being rejected and what Judy said about them being together for ‘ _just a few months_ ’.” Nick still didn’t answer but his ears twitched a bit. “Number two: It’s about Judy’s comment about how our parents love Sven like their own son, reminding you of your own bumpy start with them.” Now Nick’s ears dropped just like his shoulders. “My guess would be: Both are true. What do you think, am I close-by?”

Nick put the bottle on the silver plate with a sigh, braced the shelf with his arms and let his head sink. He didn’t noticed Evelin made a few steps in his direction until she put her paw on his arm.

“Nick, she really loves you. And as far as I can tell you are crazy about her, too.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Relating to those two theories…” Evelin started again. “She wouldn’t dismiss you and she will wait for you asking her as long as it may take. Take your time if you are not ready, yet.” Nick straighten up and turned around, trying to smile. “And second, maybe you had a rough start with our parents. But they really started to like you by now. There is nothing to worry about, Nick.”

The fox softened his look and embraced Evelin firmly. “Thank you. You are really the best.” He smiled and Evelin winked at him.

“I know. And now let’s go back to the living room, or the others will start to gossip about us.” They both laughed and while Nick carried the silver plate with the glasses and the bottle, Evelin hold up the door for him.

Judy, Mia and Valentina were tattling about some other siblings and their relationships, Evelin sat down on her seat and Nick put down the silver plate onto the table. He took the bottle, wrapping the cloth napkin around the bottleneck and carefully opened the cork. After pouring some carrot champagne into all glasses and giving them to all rabbits, Nick lifted his own glass:

“Being in love means, butterflies in the stomach. Being engaged means, the butterflies found a cocoon. To Evelin and Sven, may your love last until the end of time.”

They all clinked their glasses and after they all took a first sip and sit down again, Judy looked into Nicks eyes. “That was a really nice toast.” She smiled, gave him a kiss on his cheek and snuggled against his shoulder.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are impossible, Nick!” Judy chuckled and wiped away the cream in her face. He put his own paw under her chin and turned her head; darting forward with his head and kissing her on her nose, removing a last piece of cream. “Iieks!” she snickered.
> 
> “Hmm, tasty! I think I will eat my rabbit with cream only with immediate effect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

> “A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another. If these minds love one another, the home will be as beautiful as a flower garden. But, if these minds get out of harmony with one another, it is like a storm that plays havoc with the garden.” -The Buddha

* * *

 

Judy and Nick accompanied Judy’s sisters Evelin, Mia and Valentina to the Zootopia main station after their visit. It was already late on a Saturday evening and on their way home, Nick hold his tail and arm around Judy’s shoulders to keep the cold autumn air away from her. They walked past a few still opened retail stores and at their favorite pavement café they walked in sat down at a corner seat.

“Hello officers!” the red panda greeted them with a smile. “Had a long day at work?”

“Hi Philipp.” Judy replied with a smile. “No, just making an evening stroll, we have a free weekend for once.”

“Ah, even better! What will it be?”

“For me a hot chocolate with cream, please.” Judy grinned with anticipation.

“Sounds good, for me too!” Nick put the menu back to the stand on the table.

“Two times hot chocolate with cream. All right!” The red panda made a short note on his block and walked back to the counter.

“I was never before a bridesmaid, not to mention maid of honor!” Judy giggled.

“You have a few hundred siblings and you were never a bridesmaid?” Nick raised his brows disbelieving, but Judy rolled her eyes.

“I was … busy! School, studying, police academy, ...” she looked thoughtful and put a paw on her chin. “Come to think of it, I really missed a lot of family events.”

“Do you have regrets about it?”

“It’s a pity but at that time I had other goals and priorities. And by now it’s nice to visit my family on a regular schedule. What about you?”

“Was I a bridesmaid? No. No, I wasn’t.” Nick winked to her.

“Dumb fox. What about being a groomsman?”

Nick shook slowly his head. “Nope. I don’t have such a big family, as you know. And I hardly was so close to other animals that they would invite me to a wedding.”

Judy turned around to fully face Nick, looking at him with disbelieve. “You were never on a wedding before?” Nick just shrugged.

“I was invited one or two times, but going to a wedding all alone is somewhat depressing.”

“I would have bet that you would have been the first to flirt with the maid of honor.” Judy snickered.

“Oh, on Evelin’s wedding I will, promised!” They both laughed and the red panda named Philipp brought them their cups with hot chocolate. On Nick’s one the creaming was formed like the head of a fox, and on Judy’s it was in the form of a rabbit.

“Wow, that looks gorgeous!”

“Thank you!” he smiled and walked away again.

“Can we switch our cups?” Judy looked pleading at Nick with those big purple eyes and the fox just raised a brow with a smile.

“Of course, carrots.” Judy took Nicks cup with a wide grin and took a sip. “Do you want to taste the foxy cream?” She choked on the foam and snorted with laughter.

“Nick!” she giggled and beat him with her paw on his arm.

“I’m just asking, I love to slurp my little bunny…” while talking he hold the cup with the bunny-top in his paws and licked with the tip of his tongue the ears made of cream away. Judy snorted again and the cream was now all around her nose.

“You are impossible, Nick!” Judy chuckled and wiped away the cream in her face. He put his own paw under her chin and turned her head; darting forward with his head and kissing her on her nose, removing a last piece of cream. “Iieks!” she snickered.

“Hmm, tasty! I think I will eat my rabbit with cream only with immediate effect!”

Judy’s inner ears turned dark with embarrassment and she put her paw in front of her mouth. “Shhh, not so loud!” But Judy’s scent already gave him goose bumps again, he totally had forgotten that she was still in heat. Quietly moaning he turned back to his cup of hot chocolate and took another sip.

* * *

 

They sat at the breakfast table the next morning, after sleeping in until nearly eleven o’clock. While eating her slice of coarse rye bread with marmalade and curd cheese, Nick was making notes into a notebook. Judy curiously looked at the notebook, but couldn’t read anything; the fox was blocking her view with his paw and put the notebook away when Judy raised her head to sneak a peek.

“Hey! What’s so secret, fox-trot?” she pouted, pulling a face.

“If I would tell you, it wouldn’t be secret anymore.” Nick winked with a cheeky grin and took a sip from his coffee. Judy stuck her tongue out and consecrated herself again to her breakfast. “Any plans for today, carrots?”

“Nothing concrete, maybe bumming around on the sofa and watching TV?”

“You and bumming around? That is so atypical for you!”

“Maybe I just want to enjoy our free weekend, and eventually we can continue where we had stopped last night because a red fured someone was too exhausted.” She winked and had those sparkling eyes again.

“You are really getting me down.” Nick groaned. “If I had known that rabbits could be so insatiable…” he made a meaningful gesture and raised his eyebrows.

“I know that you are enjoying every second of it!” Judy grinned, and Nick smiled.

“Just like you. But instead of just being fun it’s more of an exercise to have intercourse when you are in heat. Are all rabbits so persevering?”

“To be fair, I’m a bit of a late bloomer and have quite something to make good for I think.” Judy snickered. “And it’s getting better after having the first litter. That’s the reason most of us are getting married early and starting their own family.”

“But you have quite a lot of older siblings being still single, as far as I know?”

“Maybe there are some unmarried, but fewest are single. And all the hard work on our farm keeps us busy and exhausted.” Judy giggled, thinking back to her first half year in Zootopia when she was exploiting herself with hours in the gym.

“So, I should get you a treadmill perhaps?”

“That’s not working anymore, one time sampling a fox made me addicted to you.” She winked knowing and Nick laughed.

“I knew that I am irresistible, but that sounds like I’m a drug!”

“Well, kind of.” Judy grinned and squatted on her chair, ready to leap onto Nick. “And I think I’m in need of another shot!” She jumped in his direction and the fox caught her with his paws, turning her around with a fluid movement and they both landed on the floor.

“What do you think of a cold turkey…” he began but Judy was already so aroused that her scent bemused his senses and he leant in for an impulsively kiss.

* * *

 

“What do you have in your backpack, Nick?” Judy asked inquisitive while they were strolling in the Sahara Central Park in the afternoon.

“Oh, that? Just a little surprise for you.” He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. “We just have to reach the glades on the other side and I will show you.”

“Well, in that case…” Judy grinned and out of a sudden she started to sprint.

“Hey! You are jumping the gun!” Nick rushed afterwards her and twenty or so seconds later he reached Judy who was waiting, demonstratively with her paws on her hips.

“I’m falling asleep while waiting for you, hurry up a bit!” she laughed.

Nick just harrumphed and put the backpack on the grass, squatting beside it and opening the zipper. Judy hopped impatiently to him and bend over to take a close look; but all she could see was some red polyester canvas. “Okay…?” she looked inquiring to Nick. The fox smiled, took the canvas and a small spool of black wire.

“Just hold this, carrots.” He gave her the spool and took the loose end of the wire, threading it into a small hole in the canvas. Judy looked somewhat puzzled while Nick was pushing more and more of the wire into the red canvas; but it took her just a few moments until the loose hanging cloth was forming a heart shape and Judy squealed with glee. When he was nearly finished, she could see also something written on it. Judy had to turn her head a bit, but after Nick finished he hold the big heart-shaped canvas in front of him so she could read it easily: ‘ _Judy & Nick_’

“How sweet!” She beamed with joy, clapping her hands and bouncing with her legs.

“Wait for it.” Nick winked and took another spool with nylon cord from it. With a few quick knots he attached it to the heart and now Judy recognized the whole thing as a kite. “What do you think, carrots. Are you brave enough to let this kite fly for everyone to read?” he grinned and hold the spool with the nylon cord out to Judy. She grinned at him and took it eagerly.

“You betcha!” Judy kneeled down into a launch position and looked back over her shoulder to Nick. “Are you ready?”

Nick looked for the remaining foliage of the trees to determine the direction of the wind, and turned around so it was facing him. He holds the heart into the air and winked to Judy: “I’m ready!”

“Then let’s go!” Judy shouted and when she started to sprint Nick let the kite go; with Judy running really fast and unwinding the nylon cord the kite was flying high very quickly. While Judy reached the end of the glade their heart shaped kite reached at least twenty meters and was sliding with a few light wind gusts. Nick slowly walked to Judy with a big smile. She was beaming and jumping like a little kit.

“I didn’t fly a kite for ages!” she laughed gleefully and Nick snickered, holding his phone up and making a few photos. Finally, he stood behind her, putting his arms around her body below her arms and rested his chin between her ears, watching the kite dancing with the wind.

“I am impressed, carrots. When I tried to let a kite fly my first attempts always ended with some crashes.” He laughed.

“We were always too many kits, you know? If one of us wanted to let a kite fly a few dozens of siblings wanted, too. On our big fields was enough room, but it was always somewhat chaotic and we crashed into each other.”

“It must be a lot of fun when you are a kit and have so many siblings.”

“Most of the time, yes. But when you grow older we all have to take more responsibilities for your younger siblings. And as you know, I’m from an early litter so there were quite a lot of brothers and sisters to watch for.”

“I never asked, but are such big families normal for rabbits?”

“It depends. If you are living in the countryside, families are generally bigger as if you are living in a city. And in case you have a lot of farmland they are even much larger because there is simply so much work to do. But you also have enough space and money due to selling your harvests so you can feed them all. The environment is playing quite a big role.”

“Mh.”

“What are you thinking, foxy?”

“Just wanted to know for what I have to brace myself.” Nick grinned, poking her on the butt and Judy squeaked, nearly dropping the nylon cord.

“Hey, be careful or our heart is flying away!” she giggled but Nick just shrugged.

“As long as my sweetheart is staying with me, I don’t care.” He kissed between her ears and when he put his chin back onto her head he scented her moonily.

After a minute or so of silence Judy asked: “Do you want own kits, Nick?” She could not see him but felt how he nodded slowly with his head. After another few minutes of silence he asked in return.

“Do you?”

“I have to confess I never really thought about it until I met you; but yes, now I’m certain about it and love the idea of starting my own family – with you.” She pulled the head into her neck and smiled up to Nick, who gave her an endearing kiss in return.

“Do you think that Evelin and Sven are marrying for this reason?”

“Only few of us are marrying because they are pregnant, but more out of such old school reasons like love.” Judy winked. “But she really loves kits and I bet she wants to have a big family on her own in the future, too.”

“Oh, this future may be ahead of schedule…” Nick snickered and Judy cocked her head.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, as far as I could tell she is most probably pregnant already.”

“WHAT?!” This time Judy dropped the cord and turned around to Nick in such a quick move that the fox nearly stumbled, her eyes wide open with complete surprise. Nick didn’t have the time to answer her when she already grabbed him on his shirt and shook him. “What are you talking about? Evelin is pregnant? How do you even know? Did she said anything to you? What…”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Nick laughed and repelled from her shaking-attack, then pouted while looking in the sky where their kite was flying even higher, dragging the spool with the nylon cord with him. “Now you really let our heart fly away, carrots!”

“Nick!” Judy wiped the kite away with a quick gesture, but she finally let go off his shirt, stamping frantically with her right feet. The fox just pointed with his paw to his nose and smiled.

“At first it was a little difficult, because your scent really distracted me. But when we talked in the kitchen alone I was quite sure about it.”

“You can _smell_ when someone is pregnant?” Judy just stared at him, his exceptional sense of smell was amazing her even more.

“It’s a really subtle change, I think it’s some kind of hormones changing or something near it.”

“Sweet cheese and crackers!” Judy snickered and put her paws in front of her mouth. “Did you tell her?”

“Of course not!” Nick frowned a bit. “You are the only one whom I told about my _special_ olfaction; it would be hard to explain to other people. And I’m really a special case, because most foxes don’t spend so much time with rabbits so it’s just getting lost in the shuffle of all the other scents most of us are suppressing.”

“Holy green carrot; that will knock Dad for six, and Mom will so be flipping out!” she laughed, then looked up in the sky where their kite was dancing higher and higher. “I bet it’s flying up in hog heaven.”

“Then I’m sure we will meet him there again.” Nick winked, put his arm around Judy’s shoulders and they continued their walk through the park.


	5. Final Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there even some place to party at in Bunnyburrow?” Nick asked curiously.
> 
> “Of course! We have a few pubs and bars in Bunnyburrow. And we already had some wild parties there in times past.” Nick raised a brow and Judy grinned. “My eighteens and twenty-ones birthday was quite a jamboree.” She winked.
> 
> “No wonder, you are drunk even after only two glasses of beer or wine.” Nick laughed quietly but Judy just shrugged.
> 
> “Going out was never getting too expensive at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

> _“The most amazing thing for me is that every single person who sees a movie, not necessarily one of my movies, brings a whole set of unique experiences. Now, through careful manipulation and good storytelling, you can get everybody to clap at the same time, to hopefully laugh at the same time, and to be afraid at the same time.” Steven Spielberg_

* * *

 

About two weeks after Evelin’s visit Judy and Nick took a few long overdue vacation days at work and now were sitting in the Zootopia Express in the direction of Bunnyburrow. It was Wednesday at the end of October and the wedding was occurring on Sunday. So Judy and Nick had enough time to spend a few nice days with her family and help them with all the arrangements.

“Oh, I am so excited!” Judy grinned stupidly, clapping her paws together.

“It will surely be great.” Nick smiled softly, but Judy’s ears twitched slightly.

“Huh? Something wrong, Nick?”

“I just thought about all those guests at the wedding. Your family is okay with me, but what if all others will be uncomfortable with a fox beneath them?”

“You are not on that wedding as a fox, but as my significant other. Nobody will be objected by it, and I’m sure Evelin has told one or two stories about you and us. But maybe I should walk you on a leash…” she considered this for a moment.

“Hey, that was a uniquely experiment!” Nick was blushing while Judy just laughed. “But apropos embarrassments, did you already planned something for Evelin’s bachelorette party?”

“Oh, we will go out with our oldest siblings and a few from Sven’s family on Friday night, painting the town red!” she giggled.

“Is there even some place to party at in Bunnyburrow?” Nick asked curiously; they were visiting the town two times a month for over a half year now, but most of the time they just stayed at the Hopps’ farm, not really exploring Bunnyburrow itself.

“Of course! We have a few pubs and bars in Bunnyburrow. And we already had some wild parties there in times past.” Nick raised a brow and Judy grinned. “My eighteens and twenty-ones birthday was quite a jamboree.” She winked.

“No wonder, you are drunk even after only two glasses of beer or wine.” Nick laughed quietly but Judy just shrugged.

“Going out was never getting too expensive at least. And this time even less, Evelin cannot drink any alcoholic beverages because of her pregnancy, so we will all cut it off.”

“What a bummer! I was already looking forward to seduce the drunken maid of honor.” Nick slyly grinned at her.

“We’ll wait and see what happens.” She winked back at him.

A soft gong could be heard through the loudspeakers of their compartment, then the voice of the train conductor: “Dear passengers, we arrive at Bunnyburrow station in about five minutes. The exit is on the left side, regarding our travel direction. Please don’t forget any luggage when leaving the train and thank you for traveling with the Zootopia Express.”

* * *

 

“Hi sweetheart!” Bonnie Hopps waved with her paw when she saw Judy and Nick walking over the path from the bus stop to the house. Judy waved back with a smile and started to run the last few meters to hug her mother. Nick carried a backpack and with each paw a traveling bag. Bonnie gave him a quick hug. “Hi Nick, you can straight into the house. We already prepared the bigger guest room for you two because of the larger bed in it. On Sunday we will have to use it to store all presents, too.”

“That’s no problem, Bonnie.” Nick replied her smile and carried their luggage to the house. But he did not even reach the front door when he was surrounded by a dozen little rabbits that stormed out of the house to welcome their sister and her boyfriend. While a few rabbits were shouting and dancing around him, the others were hopping on his arms and the bags, Annie was pulling herself onto Nicks head, holding his ears as a grip. “Argh…!”

Judy and Bonnie bubbled over with laughter, watching how Nick was stumbling and trying to hold his balance with all those bags and little bunnies onto him.

“Judy? Please?!” Nick sounded desperate for help and still laughing Judy walked over to him and took Annie and two other siblings from him.

“You can play with Nick later, let him first bring our baggage to the room.” Judy still giggled and wiped a tear from her eyes.

“I think there are still some pancakes in the kitchen, first come first serve!” Evelin stepped out of the house and her offer convinced the other kits to let Nick go and rush back into the house.

“Thank you!” Nick groaned. “Just a minute, I will bring the bags away before those alpinists are coming back.”

“No rush.” Evelin grinned and hugged Judy salutatory. “Hey, Juju! Great that you could spend some time!”

“Are you joking?” Judy laughed and kissed her sister on each cheek. “I’m not going to miss this for the life of me!” Then she took a step back and gazed Evelin’s slightly bigger stomach. “You look beautiful, Eve! How are you feeling?”

“Great so far. Doctor Greenwood said that everything looks fine. It’s about the third week now, so midway is done.” Evelin beamed with joy and put her paws on her pregnant belly.

“Do you already know how big your litter will be?”

“Four kits, two girls and two boys.”

“Oh, this is just so great, I’m really happy for you!” Judy hugged Evelin again when Nick left the house with three little bunnies on his arm. Judy snickered quietly, it was every time an odd picture to see her big red wolf with a few of her little sisters in his arms or on his shoulders and head. But it also gave her a warm sensation every time, Nick would be a great father. While she was still staring with a smile to Nick, the fox hugged Evelin and greeted her.

“You are really beautiful; this beam in your eyes… the pregnancy is very becoming to you!” Evelin snickered with a smile.

“Thank you, I’m feeling great, too.” Then with a look to Judy: “You two can come with me and meet Sven. I think he is in the small kitchen and tasting Gideon’s cakes.”

“Gideon is here, too?” Nick asked curiously. He met the fox a few times on his weekend visits and having another fox around for the wedding means that he would not stick out as much.

“Yepp, he brought us quite a big variety of cake pieces to taste so we can select what to order for Sunday. I already have chosen my favorites, but Sven is really indecisive today.” Evelin laughed and they walked around the house to the back entrance, that was leading directly to the aforesaid kitchen.

“Where is Dad?” Judy asked and Evelin answered.

“Oh, he is in town with John, Sam, Ralph and Patrick. They should come back in a few hours.”

Nick didn’t say anything, but Judy heard his heartbeat accelerating slightly. Patrick never made a secret out of his opinion against foxes and Nick still remembered his first encounter with him, that didn’t go well. Since then a lot of time passed, but Patrick always left when Nick entered a room and they never bandy words. Judy just hoped that it wouldn’t lead to another argument during their stay.

Evelin seemed to guess what Judy was thinking about and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, Mom and Dad already made it clear that they will not tolerate any dispute this weekend and he should finally settle for the fact that Nick is a part of our family by now.” She spoke really quiet to don’t disconcert Nick who was walking a few steps ahead and talking with Bonnie.

“What about Granddad?” Judy replied as quiet as Evelin. “Alfred isn’t a big fan of Nick, too.”

“Oh, don’t mind Al-Grumpy, I already had a talk with him. If he wants to spend even the slightest moment with his great grandchildren he better behave.”

“Don’t let Nick hear that, he seems to be really nervous, even when he tries not to show it. You could think he is gonna marry on Sunday, not you and Sven.” Judy snickered and Evelin joined in, but the younger siblings nose was slightly twitching.

When Judy and Evelin entered the backdoor, they saw Sven sitting at the big table with over twenty pieces of different cakes in front of him. But to Judy’s surprise there was no sign of Nick or her mother; she would had bet that they were right ahead of them, but obviously they weren’t.

“Hey sweetheart!” Evelin jolted Sven with her greeting out of a deep thinking and her fiancé smiled.

“Hey whiskers!” He stood up from his chair, walked up to Evelin and hugged her with a big kiss. “Hey, Judy! Great to see you! You have to help us with those cakes…” he really looked pleading and the two girls laughed.

“Okay, let’s see what you got there.” Judy put her arm around Sven’s shoulders and they walked over to the table with the cake pieces.

* * *

 

As the day progresses Judy helped Evelin together with her other siblings preparing all kind of different things: planning the seating arrangements, choosing between different folding techniques for the napkins, discussing the cakes with Gideon, picking the flower arrangements for the decorations and a lot of other things. But she didn’t saw Nick for the rest of the day and all siblings she asked, if they had saw him, denied or run away giggling. It was not until supper when they all sat together in one of the three kitchens when Nick suddenly stood behind her and gave her a kiss on her shoulders.

“Hey, carrots. How was your day?”

“Exhausting, we had a lot of things to do. What about you? You suddenly vanished and I didn’t see you all day.” Judy turned around, embracing him with his arms and giving him a soft kiss.

“Oh, the same as you! I worked together with your Dad, Ralph and Sam on some preparations.”

“Then let’s have a cozy evening together on the couch after dinner, what do you think?” Judy sat down at the table and Nick picked the seat beside her.

“Good idea, I just have to finish a pinprick before. But that should not take more than half an hour, an hour tops.”

“I will help you to speed up things.” Judy smiled but Nick just shook his head.

“Don’t bother, Judy. You had enough to do today. And you can choose a DVD in the meanwhile.”

“Mh, if you think so.” Judy was a bit puzzled; Nick never refused an offer to share work. And nine times out of ten he didn’t let her pick the movie to watch. But after thinking about it she blamed the whole situation for it. Probably he was entrusted with something he didn’t finished yet and didn’t want to lose his face in front of her family. She shrugged and took the bowl with salad from Miriam.

She was talking quite enthusiastically with some of her siblings she only saw rarely during dinner. When most of the others were leaving and the older ones started to clear the table, Judy’s eyes travelled over the remaining faces. Nick was already gone, she had no idea when or where. But she also couldn’t find Evelin or Ralph who were sitting across the table a short while ago. Curiously she walked through the first floor; in all common rooms where quite a lot of rabbits, but she couldn’t see Nicks red fured head in any of them. She walked to Evelin’s and her litter sisters room, but only Mia was sitting on her bed playing with her phone.

“Hey, Mia.” Judy waved to her sister and Mia put down her phone immediately with a huge grin, her nose twitching madly.

“Huhu Juju. Are you looking for something?”

“Yeah, indeed. I cannot find Evelin or Valentina. And even Nick seems to be dissolved; you would think that a fox in a burrow would be easily to find.” She insinuated a short laugh, but Mia just shrugged.

“Sorry, Ju. Last time I saw them was during dinner. Didn’t Nick sit beside you?”

“Yes, but while talking with Caroline and Jessy I didn’t notice when he left.”

“Mh, maybe he went for a walk outside because he was surrounded by rabbits all day.” Mia winked and Judy nodded with a smile.

“That’s quite possible.” Judy had to agree and tilted her head. “If you see any of them, I’m going to shower and then sit in the main living room.” She waved to Mia and left the room.

* * *

 

Judy waited nearly two and a half hours until Nick showed up in the living room. Only the older siblings where still residing and Judy sat on a smaller couch – directly under the pictures of her and Nick her parents had hang up – reading a book.

“Hey, carrots.” Nick smiled but Judy didn’t react. “Judy?” he tilted his head and squatted in front of her. “Is everything okay?” Finally, she lay the book down and pouted at him.

“Where for carrots sake were you? I searched nearly the whole burrow for you! I thought we would make us a nice evening, perhaps watching a bit TV or something similar.”

Nick sighed and his ears went limp. “Sorry, Judy. I really lost track of the time when I talked with a few of your siblings.”

Judy smiled softly and patted on the couch beside her. “Come here, dumb fox. I was worried that all those rabbits are too much for you and you were deliberately hiding.”

Nick raised his eyebrows and sat down beside Judy. “I would never hide from you.”

“Who knows what you are doing when in panic.” She winked and leaned her head against his shoulders. Nick put his arm and tail around her and she snuggled against him. “I’m really glad that you are okay.”

“I’m touched that you were worrying about me.” He put his chin on her head between the ears, and after he smelled the shower gel he subconsciously scented her again.

It took only a few minutes and Judy dozed off. Nick smiled and caressed her arms with his paw and his gaze swept over all those pictures on the wall. In the meantime, he learned how they were arranged: On the left side of the big chimney were photos of all children when they were kits. Above of them were photos of their parents, grandparents and other relatives. On the right side of the chimney were pictures of all adult children, together with corresponding pictures of their graduation or other life goals. Also there were prominent photos of them together with their partners – a normal wooden frame for those in a relationship, a silver frame for those engaged and a golden frame for those married. And of course there were photos of their own kits surrounding those pictures. All four walls of this really big living room was basically a gigantic family tree showing their bloodline including all important steps in their perspective lives. Nicks looks paused on the picture of Judy and himself and smiled again. It showed him sitting in a wheelchair, Judy standing behind him with her arms embracing him, a few of the youngest siblings from Judy were sitting or climbing on Nicks lap and chest and Evelin was squatting beside the wheelchair, her head resting on her arms. The picture was made more than half a year ago when he visited the Hopps’ farm for the first time. Things went much better after that and in the latest months Bonnie and Stu Hopps made it very clear that they really accepted him as part of their family, and not only putting up a brave front for the sake of Judy.

His gaze went down to the rabbit in his arms, peacefully sleeping with a smile in her face. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would be sitting in a burrow with a lovely bunny in his arms he would do anything for, Nick would have adjudged them as absolutely crazy. Even now he sometimes thought that all of this had to be a big hustle and every moment someone would jump around the corner, taunting him for believing in it for so long. But it never happened and when there was one animal he could count on to 100 percent, it was Judy.

Another rabbit sat down beside him and even before turning his head around he scented the gestation hormones of Evelin. “Is she asleep?” the soon to be bride was asking while bending over.

Nick nodded and stroked Judy’s cheeks with his thumb. “Do you think you can occupy her tomorrow, too?” he asked and Evelin slyly grinned.

“Of course, that shouldn’t be a problem. How much did you finish today?”

“I worked together with Ralph for most of the day, tomorrow we are going to town for the rest. Everything should be finished in time.” Nick and Evelin talked very quietly. “Are you nervous? I mean for Sunday.”

“Not much yet, but I’m getting more excited every day.” Evelin snickered.

“Thank you for everything, Eve. I really own you something!” Nick smiled softly but Evelin waved it aside.

“It’s really funny and above all I’m honored.” She poked him with her elbow and Nick smiled at her. “Okay, I’m going to bed now. Tomorrow will be a busy day.” Evelin got up the couch.

“Good night, Eve. Greetings to Mia and Valentina.”

“Night, Nick.” She waved and left the room. A few other siblings were talking in another corner of the room and Sam was reading a book in a wingback chair. He checked the pendulum clock: Nearly eleven o’clock. Carefully he grabbed Judy with his arms and lifted her up while getting up from the couch himself. He slowly walked to the big door and when he wanted to try opening it with his elbow, Patrick stepped beside him. Nick hadn’t saw the older rabbit the whole day, but now he opened the door for him. Nick looked a bit surprised, but nodded slowly and said a ‘ _Thank you, Patrick._ ’ Before he went through the open door. Judy’s older brother seemed to hesitate but finally spoke to the fox:

“Wait a second… Nick.”

This caught Nick even more by surprise and he slowly turned around, carefully looking to not bang Judy’s head against the door frame. “Yes?”

“I… had a very long talk with Sven and Ralph a few days ago. And… Ralph showed me…” Nick looked warningly to him with a nod to Judy, and Patrick nodded slowly. “Well, can we talk tomorrow?”

Nick hesitated for a moment, then slowly replied. “We should not quarrel; this is Evelin’s special weekend…”

Patrick made a quick gesture and shook his head. “I don’t want to argue with you, promised.”

Nick nodded, looked down to Judy then back to Patrick. “Okay, we can talk tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Thanks. Night.”

“Good night.” Nick turned around again and walked to the guest room he and Judy were staying in. This encounter was quite a surprise, but he would meet Patrick open-minded, hoping that it will not get out of hand. He opened their room door with his elbow; the room was dark, but his night vision allowed him to see the whole room in detail. Nick decided to don’t switch on the light so Judy won’t wake up from it and laid her on the big bed. While closing the door he undressed himself, then get in the bed, too, curling up and snuggling against his little rabbit. But it took him nearly two more hours to finally get asleep, his thoughts revolving around the past weeks and the upcoming days.

* * *

 

The next day, Nick and Judy woke up quite early; most of the others were already awake and working in the house. Judy dressed up in fresh clothes and Nick also took a new shirt from their bag. Nevertheless, they were within the last group who had breakfast at eight o’clock. While drinking some hot tea, Judy asked:

“What are you going to do today?”

“I promised Ralph and Sam to accompany them into town today. We will see what I can help with.” He winked. “What about you?”

“We are going to the church today for a trial run.”

“You really have a trial run before the real wedding?” Nicks eyes grew wide and Judy snickered.

“Of course, the whole ceremony is like a big choreography. To make it perfect you have to practice it.”

“And I thought that everything would be offhand, but it is more of a rehearsed theater!”

Judy beat him on his shoulder and grinned.

After they finished breakfast, they say goodbye each other with a kiss and left in opposite directions.

The rest of the Thursday past really quickly with all of the Hopps family working in the house or preparing the tents on the meadow beside. Nearly four dozen rabbits were working together to pitch the large tent that was large enough to host tables and benches for at least 500 rabbits, the buffet, a small stage for a band and a wooden dance floor made out of pallets. Tomorrow would come the trucking company with dozens of collapsible tables and benches and a few big umbrella heaters and until then the tent has to be erected and secured completely.

During the trial run of the wedding ceremony everything was working instantly and in the afternoon bride and bridesmaids were retreating to make a last fitting of their dresses. While most of her sisters before her had white bridal dresses, Evelin had decided to make things different and bring a bit of color into it: Her bridal dress was made out of beige and pink clothes, with the main part made out of silk and a light purple. The ivory satin bodice was padded slightly at the hips and narrowed at the waist. The bodice incorporated floral motifs cut from machine-made lace, which were then appliquéd on to silk net. On the back were 27 buttons of gazar and organza, which fasten by means of rouleau loops. The skirt, underskirt trim and bridal train – which measured about 170 centimeters – also incorporated lace appliquéd in a similar manner. The main body of the dress was made in white and pink satin gazar with a long, full skirt designed to echo an opening flower, with soft pleats which unfolded to the floor, forming a Victorian-style semi-bustle at the back, and finishing in a short train measuring just under two meters in length.

The bridesmaids had some pink and white dress with a satin gazar, each one echoing a smaller version of the opening flower the bridal dress represented. Only the dress for the bride of honor was somewhat more extravagant, albeit not as much as the bridal dress. It was shoulder-free and had some more purple accents; it was really emphasizing Judy’s eyes and would made a great bridal dress for itself.

A few younger rabbits were taking last measurements on all dresses to adjust them to the individual wearer. Evelin’s dress was left a bit wider at the waist regarding to her pregnant belly. They were kidding around the whole afternoon only going back home when it was already dark outside. At about seven o’clock they sat all together for dinner, talking about the wedding. The only one missing was Nick. Judy thought at first that he just was sitting in one of the other two rooms, but she couldn’t find him there, neither. She asked a few of her brothers, with Ralph and Sam leading the way, but they just shrugged and said that they returned from town a few hours ago. Then she asked her mother, but also Bonnie had not noticed him; but now Judy was missing another one: Stu, her Dad, was missing from dinner, too! But what could be important enough to not defer it for an hour or so? She went outside and walked over to the big tent. It was mostly dark but a few small lights near the corner. But someone just forgot to switch them off, nobody was outside with her. She just walked back into the house where most of their siblings were helping cleaning the tables. She walked along some halls, directing the main living room she sat yesterday in. In that moment first Stu, then Nick walked around the corner, coming towards her.

“Hey, carrots!”

“Nick!” Judy sounded relieved, hopped towards him and then embraced him in a firmly hug. “I missed you during dinner, where were you?”

“He helped me repairing the chimney, the flap was stuck and Nick is lean and strong enough to reach and repair it.” Stu answered, patting the fox on his back.

“No problem at all, Stu.” Nick smiled, then looked to Judy. “Sorry that I missed you for dinner, it took a little more time as we thought to fix it.”

“I was just wondering; I hardly catch sight of you these days.” She smiled softly to him. “Maybe we can still find something for you two to eat.” Judy winked. “But don’t expect too much, we were all quite hungry today!”

After having some dinner, Nick and Judy were joining her parents and a few other siblings in one of the smaller living rooms. Evelin and Sven were sitting on a couch, too, and while playing ‘Mau Mau’ they chatted about the wedding and all kinds of preparations still to do.

“Don’t worry about the tables and benches, we will arrange them tomorrow so you can start to decorate everything after lunch.” Stu said to Evelin and Judy.

“And I made an appointment with the florist on Saturday, he will deliver the bouquets in the afternoon and will irrigate them on Sunday morning while we are in church. Oh, and you have to take two extra-cards, Stu.” She winked while playing the seven of diamonds and Stu snorted silently.

“You are all a great support!” Sven smiled and put the ace of diamonds on top of the other cards. “My siblings will come tomorrow morning to help with the tables and benches, too.”

“Does your family also live in Bunnyburrow?” Nick asked curious.

“No, they are living in Vertiform City, about an hour away.” He turned around to Stu and Bonnie. “Thank you again, that our wedding can take place at your home! Only a fraction of your children would have fit on our property.”

“Don’t worry, my son, it’s a pleasure for us!” Stu said with a big smile and Judy wondered, if she would ever hear him say something similar regarding Nick. Smiling on the thought of a fox being called the son of a rabbit, Evelin put down an eight and made her pause this turn.

“Ey!” Judy mumbled and poked her tongue out at her sister.

Evelin laughed and poked her own tongue out at Judy, too. Nick put down his next-to-last card down and smiled slyly. “Mau…”

“Are your sisters coming tomorrow, too?” Judy asked her fiancé. “We still have planned a little bachelorette party tomorrow.”

“Yepp, but they will arrive with the train in the afternoon.” Sven replied. “But don’t exaggerate it.” He winked and Evelin snickered.

“Don’t worry, there will be no alcohol, so it will be quite tame.” She kissed him on his cheek.

Bonnie laid her last card on the table: “Mau Mau! I won again.” She poked with her elbow into Stu’s ribs.

“Ouch…” he snorted and they all threw their cards together. “Another round?”

“Not for us, we have to discuss a few details regarding the wedding.” Evelin smiled and got up from the couch with Sven supporting her arm. “Good night everyone, see you tomorrow!”

“Night all!” Sven added and while the others were wishing them a good night, too, he and Evelin left the room, talking and giggling silently.

“What about you?” Stu asked Nick and Judy and Nick shook his head.

“Sorry, Stu. But I want to take a shower and it’s already pretty late. But maybe Judy…?”

Judy shook her head, too. “I think I will call it a day, too.” She got off the couch, walked over to her parents and giving them a good-night-hug and -kiss. “Sleep well, darling. You, too, Nick!” Bonnie smiled to them both and Judy linked her arms with her fox, leaving the room.

While they walked along the hall, Judy leaned her head against Nicks arm. “I’m so happy for Eve and Sven.” She said quietly and smiled moony. “And her dress is stunning! I’m not a big fan of dresses, but this one is really awesome!”

“I think that you look beautiful in a dress.” Nick purred while stroking her neck with his paw.

“I just think that they are impractical.”

“A dress should not be something _practical_ , Judy.” He snickered. “It’s something to emphasize your own beauty!”

“Uh-hu.” Judy smirked and they reached the bathroom near their room. “Would you mind if I join you for a shower?”

“Of course not, I can use you as a fluffy sponge to lather.” He grinned and avoid being hit by her small fist. They entered the bathroom and Judy undressed rather quickly, turning on the water and stepping under the shower. Nick took off his clothes at his leisure and joined Judy. The shower was much smaller than theirs at home, being originally designed for small animals. Nick had to bend his head forward to rinse the fur on top of it. Judy snickered and offered to help him rub his back.

“Ohhh… that’s really great!” Nick moaned satisfied.

“Just like your personal sponge, mh?” Judy snickered and Nick laughed quietly, turning around. He squatted and tickled with his paws over her back and shoulders.

“I love you, Judy Hopps.” He smiled with a light gleam in his eyes, or was it a tear? Judy wasn’t sure but then he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and replied the kiss passionately. Nick turned off the water with one hand and opened the shower cubicle with the other. When he straightens up to get out of the shower, Judy hold up to his neck, clinging with her legs around his hips. Nick smirked and put his paws around her bottom. Judy whispered in his ears:

“I want you to shag me right now, Mister Wilde!” Nicks eyes grew wide, such plain-spoken words were rather uncommon for Judy, but it really turned him on. He hesitated for a moment, but then Judy nibbled on his neck and Nick moaned. He grabbed her butt and pulled her a little lower before putting one paw on her back. Judy moaned full of relish, her face buried in his shoulder, when he finally thrusted forward…

* * *

 

The next day – Friday – was rather bustling. The truckage company arrived a bit early and most of the older Hopps children were busy assembling the tables and benches in the big tent. Stu and Nick constructed the platform for the band and the dance floor in the meantime. The tables were arranged in three rows with each one consisting of 18 tables with a bench on each long side. At one end six tables were placed side by side across all three rows; those were reserved for the bridal pair, their parents and the marriage witnesses.

With so many backers the work was done in just a few hours, and after a quick lunch the girls started to decorate the tables with white tablecloths, candles, flowers, glitter, bows, and a lot of other little accessories. Evelin and Bonnie were spreading the name tags and in the afternoon they were all folding the linen napkins into white, pink, green, blue and yellow flowers.

It was about five o’clock in the afternoon when Evelin approached Judy.

“Hey, Juju!” she smiled, Judy finished her napkin flower and put it on the next free table.

“Hey, Eve. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, but I have a small request to you.” Evelin winked. “Do you think we can go to the cinema before we start to party?”

“To the cinema?!” Judy stared at her but Evelin shrugged.

“The last few days were so fast-paced and I think I want to settle down a little bit and spend a few easy hours with my best friend before going to party and marry in two days.”

“Well, of course.” Judy smiled. “Should I call Mia and Valentina and…”

“No, no! Just the both of us!” Evelin snickered. “I saw my other sisters nearly every day in the last years, but there are only very few opportunities to have some fun with you!”

Judy laughed, then hugged Evelin firmly. “I really love you, sis!”

“Okay, let’s steal off before someone has more work for us to do.” She winked, grabbed Judy’s paw and dragged Judy with her, leaving the tent.

“Does the little movie theater in the town still exists?” Judy asked while entering the old farming truck of their parents.

“Yes, and they still make this great popcorn!” Evelin winked while starting the truck and drove off the farm. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the old but cozy movie theater and found immediately a parking spot. Judy had tried to call Nick to let him know where they went, but couldn’t reach him. A bit frustrated she switched her phone off and put it in her pocket.

“Everything okay, Juju?”

“I tried to call Nick but he didn’t answer the phone. He is really hard to reach since we arrived here.”

“Maybe he really has a lot to do, trying to impress Dad.”

“Yeah… the thing is we are spending so much time together in Zootopia, it’s just strange to don’t have him around all the time.” Judy smiled, but her ears dropped a bit; Evelin put the arm around her shoulders and smiled.

“You two are really something special.” She nudged Judy with her hips.

“Yeah. Special.” Judy smiled with a wink. “Well, what movie is playing tonight?”

“Oh, some kind of romantic comedy I guess. Let’s take potluck with it, I will get us the tickets!”

“Okay, I will get us a big bag of popcorn. Do you want some lemonade, too?”

“You betcha!” Evelin waved and went to the cashpoint. Judy walked over to the sales counter and was served immediately. It was surprisingly quiet for a Friday afternoon, only a few scattered people were lingering in the foyer. She bought a big bag of popcorn and a big carrot lemonade with two straws, walked to the entrance and waited for Evelin.

“We have two seats in row four in the middle, quite the best seats if you ask me.” The younger sister beamed and hopped back to Judy.

“And what movie?”

“Didn’t ask, let’s get surprised.” She snickered and took a sip from the lemonade. “The movie will start in 15 minutes, let’s go in.”

“Right behind you, sis.”

The hall was already darkened and some advertisements were playing on the big screen; the both rabbits blinked a few times until they could read the small illuminated numbers beside the seat rows. The fourth row from above was theirs and it seemed as when nobody was sitting in it, yet. Evelin went first, searching for her seat numbers, and sat down, Judy following and sitting next to her.

“When was the last time you were in a movie theater?” Evelin asked, grabbing some popcorn.

“Oh, that must be at least four months ago.” Judy thought about it. “When was that science fiction movie released where apes had those genetic mutations and becoming hairless superheroes?”

“Holy carrot, that was in January or February!” Evelin laughed. “You have to do more fun things in your leisure time, you cannot always be working and saving the world, you know?” She winked at her older sister.

Judy blushed, then asked her: “Did you plan on getting pregnant?”

“Oh, I always wanted quite a lot of kits.” She laughed. “But Sven and I didn’t exactly plan to get them right now. It’s something that just happened. You know how kits are made, don’t you?” Evelin grinned and Judy laughed.

“You know exactly that I perfectly know that! But it’s a bit different for Nick and me; we really have to plan them ahead and will have to see a doctor for it. It’s nothing that ‘ _just happen_ ’ commonly between different species.”

“And that makes you think, when the right moment is?”

“Yeah, I mean … getting pregnant out of a sudden means to also get married at that time as a general rule. But if you only can get pregnant on purpose, there is no reason to get married early; you can just wait and think twice about everything, right?”

“Oh my dear, this wedding is starting to go right to your head.” Evelin hugged her with a smile. “What’s Nick opinion about that?”

“That’s the problem, I don’t know it!” Judy snorted dissatisfied. “I know he really loves me but we never really talk about our collective future. He gives a hint from time to time, but that’s all. It is as if he always wants to have a loophole up his sleeves. Do I talk nonsense? I talk nonsense, right? Why can’t you stop me from talking, Eve!”

On the screen started another advertisement, some old-fashioned living room with a lot of wood paneling and ‘ _Slow dancing in a burning room_ ’ was playing in the background. But Judy hardly noticed the screen and looked to Evelin with a slightly broken-hearted look.

“Oh, Juju…” Evelin could hardly withhold her laugher and Judy pouted. “Do you mean you are all that insecure because you miss a concrete commitment of Nick regarding your relationship?” She tried to keep serious, but her nose was still twitching furiously in excitement. Judy nodded and Evelin snickered. “Well, we should talk about it after the movie…” She nodded with her face in the direction of the screen.

The scene was still showing the old living room, two armchairs were visible and in each one sitting someone; but only their legs were visible, the rest cut off by the camera. Judy turned her head around and paused. She thought that it was just another advertisement and didn’t noticed that the movie already began. The living room seemed familiar; supposedly the movie was a sequel to a movie she already saw. As a second she noticed the song playing quietly in the background and she sighed moony; over half a year ago she and Nick danced together to exactly this song after the Gazelle concert in Zootopia – and they shared their very first kiss in the end. She let her mind wander for a moment and didn’t listen to the dialogue at first. But there was something like a little itching in her head, that disturbed her in her daydreams.

“… was mistaken back then, and it’s good to know that we can just sit together like that after all.” A deep voice was talking, nothing too interesting so far. But now her daydream had vanished completely and with a quiet sigh she concentrated on the movie. Why seemed this scene so familiar? Was it an old movie and this was a retrospective? She took a paw full of popcorn, and reached for the lemonade.

“I’m so glad to hear you say that.” A second voice, probably of the animal sitting on the other chair, was heard and Judy frown a bit. This was as familiar to her as the first one. But wherefrom did she know this? Lost in thought she took a sip from the lemonade, but it should never reach her stomach…

“I have a big question in my head for you, but I’m not sure if I should ask.” The second voice said a bit insecure, but the first one replied easily.

“Just ask me straight ahead, we are as close to each other as I am with any of my other children, so there is nothing you have to be ashamed of.”

Judy nearly choked on the beverage; this voice… but this couldn’t be…

“Well, it’s concerning your daughter.” The second, still not visible actor was saying.

“So?”

“I’m … asking for your blessing to marry Judy.”

“Mh… you really have some courage and honor to ask me for permission first, Nick.”

Judy spit the lemonade already in her mouth and coughed loudly, her eyes nearly pouring out of her head and she was gasping for air. Evelin sat grinning beside her, saying nothing but firmly patting her back. It took a few moments until Judy’s coughing fit had settled again; ‘ _This has to be some kind of joke!_ ’ she thought and looked seeking for help to Evelin who just snickered.

The camera view was now a wide angle and both Nickolas Wilde and Stu Hopps were now standing in front of their armchairs and shaking hands. Then Stu hugged Nick enthusiastically and patted him on his back:

“Good luck and forehanded welcome to the family, my son.”

Judy just stared to the screen, not realizing what was actually happening. Nick was now walking towards the camera, but it holds its distance and walked in front of him, through the open door and the hallway – their family’s hallway she now recognized! – and Nick looking to the left and right. The camera went around a few corners and entered finally the kitchen, immediately followed by Nick. It was an odd perspective to see Nick all the time from the front side. In the kitchen the scene slowly become a wide angle view again, now showing her mother Bonnie and Nick walking towards her.

“Hello, Bonnie!” Nick said and waved with a smile.

“Hi darling, how can I help you?”

“Well, I hoped you can give me a hint where I can find Judy.”

“Oh, she went to the cinema with Evelin half an hour ago!”

“Can you give me some directions to it?”

While Bonnie was describing the way from their home to the cinema in town, Judy still stared with half-open mouth to the screen, unable to say or think anything right now. The whole situation was totally ridiculous, was she still at home in her bed and dreaming? She turned around to Evelin to ask her something but couldn’t articulate herself at all. Evelin giggled with her paws clasped to her mouth to stay quiet; it was clear that she couldn’t (and wouldn’t) say anything right now.

Judy turned her attentiveness back to the screen. Nick was standing in front of the Hopps’ house, looking down the road. Suddenly the screen went black and a second later a beep was heard, together with showing the current time in large numbers in the middle of the screen. Every second another beep was to hear and then the camera view with Nick was back in the left corner of the screen. He started to run and the camera panned with him, in the background starting to play ‘ _Marry you_ ’ from a famous Cheetah named Bearing Marc ( _Bruno Mars – Marry you_ ). Another beep and in the bottom left corner another camera view became visible, showing Nick starting to run along the path and then past the camera. Another beep and now Nick was shown on the right half of the screen in portrait, running towards the camera again, that was holding the distance. The whole cut scene remembered on the famous TV series ‘24’. The two scenes on the left side faded into dark and a new camera view was shown centric, the one on the right side still showing Nick running along the road, Judy and Evelin drove along just half an hour ago. On the left side were their main living room visible with Bonnie and Stu sitting on the couch, facing the camera and talking to an interviewer behind the camera.

“The moment Judy stated, that Nick is her boyfriend and not just her partner, I was worried like hell!” Stu Hopps said, his wife nodding accordingly. “I mean, come on: A fox and a bunny? Back then that was something I would never imagine!”

“Oh, I noticed it the moment they entered our house.” Bonnie said with a soft smile.

“You did?” Stu seemed to be really surprised.

“Yes, of course. A mother always knows what is going on regarding her kits.”

“But this was so extraordinary!”

“Just like Judy!” Bonnie smiled and put her paws on top of Stu’s. “The moment she introduced him I knew what’s the matter.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I was caught by it totally by surprise and made an idiot out of myself!”

“I didn’t know how to react myself, Stu.”

“Nick and Judy really had no easy start with us when coming out.” Stu agreed. “But obviously we raised Judy right, because she recognized what a really great and open-hearted character Nick is, way before we did.”

“Yes, she did. And I’m so glad to see them both being happy together. Nothing is as satisfying as seeing your daughter being as happy as she is when Nick is around.”

“Oh yeah!” Stu nodded eagerly. “And there is always enough room for another son in our family, isn’t it?”

“You are so right.” Bonnie closed her eyes, leaning her head against Stu’s shoulder and Stu looked into the camera with a big and proud smile.

“All the best wishes for you two, Judy!” he winked and the camera faded out to black. At the same time the view showing Nick still running along the road was zooming in to fill the whole screen. The current time was displayed again at the bottom border with a beep every second.

Judy sniveled quietly, sitting on the edge of her seat and nibbling on her paws. The picture slide to the left, narrowing the view to Nick running and on the right side of the screen another small movie faded in, showing Evelin and Ralph this time again sitting on the couch in their living room.

“I liked Nick the moment I first saw him!” Evelin started bit Ralph interrupted her.

“You saw him the first time while he was sleeping in a hospital bed!”

“Well, okay, I liked him the very first moment Judy send me photo of him. Even when she only talked about him as her friend and partner at the force, I guessed that there could be more.”

“You mean because of all the little heart emoticons she put under each picture?” Ralph laughed.

“Exactly!” Evelin winked. “But he was also really cute when I met him. I was always worried Judy would end up as a crazy old maid!”

“As it looks she just waited for her prince charming. But as far as I know you still checked him out.”

“Of course, I had to! Judy is just freshwater; this fox could just take advantage of that.”

“Someone taking advantage of Judy?” Ralph raised his eyebrows.

“Well, you know what I mean. Love makes you see everything through rose-colored glasses, even Judy isn’t immune to that! I had to make sure that Nick really loves her and that he would treat Juju the way she deserves.”

“As it seems, he passed your tests.” Ralph smiled and Evelin nodded.

“With distinction! I don’t know a lot of foxes, but I know a lot of rabbits who could take a leaf out of Nicks book! He is funny, makes every effort to make Judy happy and he really is a romantic and a gentleman.”

“I don’t know about all those romantic things, but you can really have a great talk with him and he always is being helpful. We are great friends by now and even our little siblings simply love him!”

The picture was moving to the top and another video clip started right under it, showing over a dozen of their youngest siblings, all cheering and laughing, climbing on Nick who was playing with them on the ground. After a few seconds the clip faded again and Evelin and Ralph became the focus.

“It’s really funny to talk with Judy or Nick individually about the respective other.” Evelin snickered. “Every time you can be sure they will start to make insecure remarks about their relationship.”

“I know! You just stand there and say: ‘What are you talking about? I never saw a couple being sweeter, you two are made for each other! Why are you so insecure about it?’” Ralph eagerly replied.

“Exactly! When Nick talked the last time to me and said that he finally will ask her to marry her, I cut a caper!” Then she looked directly into the camera, and the view zoomed on her face. Now a fullscreen-Evelin was visible and talking directly to Judy: “Don’t goof this, sis! And before you faint, just hold my paw.” She pointed into the direction she was now sitting for real and winked. The camera zoomed out again, and Ralph started to talk again.

“A fox being in a relationship with a rabbit seems to be strange at first. But crazy is always something normal with our family. Nick proved to be a great bro and I’m proud to call him part of our family soon! Our best wishes for you two, Judy!”

The picture faded to black again a few other siblings were shown sitting on the couch. They also talked about how they get to know Nick and really liked him by now, some told funny stories and some wished them just the best. Judy was sobbing, laughing and weeping at the same time, hardly able to identify all siblings because the tears blurred her view. All along the way Nick was always visible on the screen in one or two of the corners, running his way along the road to the town. He must nearly reach the first houses, when a last clip became visible on the screen, showing Judy’s brother Patrick sitting on the front-porch. Judy paused and was a bit afraid of what he would say. It was no secret that Patrick was against their relationship from the very first second. She even fought with him the day they came out as a couple on a visit, resulting in a horrible accident that nearly injured their little sister Annie, but Nick prohibited the accident and was seriously injured himself. Patrick always left the house when she and Nick came for a visit and their relationship was quite frosty since then.

“I was really a dork when it came to Nick.” Patrick talked calmly, his looks downcast onto his paws. “He is a fox, and I never even tried to see behind this; he never even gave me any reason to treat him like I did. But still I gave my best to make him feel unwelcomed at our house and in our family.” His voice sounded regretful and finally Patrick raised his head. “But nevertheless he always greeted me, was never bearish or argued with me, in spite of everything I did and say. And it took me over half a year to recognized that he wasn’t arrogant at all but still trying to be just friendly. It took me so long to recognize him as being generous, indulgently and forgiving, instead of being malicious or calculating. He really loves Judy, and who am I to object him for it? We all love Judy, she is so pure and endearing that she always spawns the very best from everyone. And why should I doubt her judgment? I was a poor brother to her, causing her so much emotional pain. Nick would never do such a thing and I’m so thankful for that! All that is left for me to do is ask for your twos forgiveness; you are both part of my family and I wish you both the very best for your common future!”

Judy was so touched by this last statement, that Evelin had to put her arms around Judy’s shoulders to ease her. Sobbing and wiping with the back of her paw over her eyes, Judy smiled widely. In the meantime, Nick was running through the streets of Bunnyburrow. When the tear-stained rabbit noticed that he was just a few streets away, she laughed and started to sob again. In front of a shop Nick suddenly stopped. A few other camera views with different perspectives were fading in, all together with the well-known clock and the beep every second. It was a clothes shop and Nick entered it. While in one corner of the screen the front of the shop was still visible, waiting for Nick to reappear, another clip was faded in. Judy clasped her paws over her mouth when she recognized the bullpen of distinct one in Zootopia.

“Officers Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde…” it was Chief Bogo speaking. “No other of my officers is as obstreperous as them – and nearly none of them is as successful as them. That summarizes them quite good. Could you imagine a little rabbit as a cop? Or even a fox? I couldn’t! And I’m mistaken very rarely. But this time I’m really glad that I did.” He straightens and looked directly to the camera. “Hopps. Wilde. You are put on paid leave for a full week. And I should warn you, that your colleagues are planning a big surprise party for you. So better don’t show up early!”

When Chief Bogo finished, Nick left the clothes shop; he wore an expensive looking suite made of white silk, a white shirt and a black bow-tie; he straightens the tie, winking into the camera: “Bow ties are cool!”

Judy laughed quietly, Nick was hinting with that quote to her favorite TV series and the main actor she was always gushing for. Then he walked with large steps along the road, the camera following him again. When he stopped in front of a jewelry shop and entered it, another clip started playing on the other side of the screen, showing an elderly but really good looking vixen sitting on a sofa – Nicks mother!

“I always wanted only the best for Nick. We really had a hard time and not everything went as planned. Every day I prayed that nothing really bad would happen to him, and a guardian angel would watch him. Who’d have thunk that such a cute little rabbit would be his angel!” Nick’s mother smiled and Judy, half laughing and half sobbing shouted not very loud:

“I’m not cute!”

A few quiet laughers were heard in the cinema; it was not until now that Judy realized again where they were and that they were not watching the movie alone. She immediately dropped her ears and sank into her seat, holding her paw in front of her face while still giggling and weeping a bit.

“Judy, you are all that a mother could wish for her only son. You are intelligent, quick-witted, funny, and even really beautiful. And no mother could have a better daughter than you. It’s always hard for a mother to let her son go, but you disburden it for me. I wish you two all the best!”

The clip faded and Nick left the jewelry shop. When he walked around the corner a second camera view showed that he was just about twenty meters away from the cinema. Judy’s heart was palpitating and she sniveled quietly, holding Evelin’s paw with a firm grip. Nick jumped fleet-footed up the few stairs to the entrance, the camera was walking in front of him again now.

“Sweet cheese and crackers…” Judy whispered in a non-natural high pitched voice, her whole body was trembling from excitement by now. She watched how Nick walked past the cashier and past the popcorn counter; then stopped out of a sudden, and walked slowly to the beaver behind the counter.

“One small popcorn, please.” He said with a smile, just as if he were going to watch a movie. In the background was some common elevator music, the beaver gave him the popcorn and he paid with a few coins. Turning around he flipped some popcorn into the air and caught it with his mouth, smiling satisfied.  When he started walking again, the song “ _Crazy something normal_ ” – their song! – started to play. The camera panned to the entrance door of their hall, Nick stepping in front of it and open it with a push; for a moment the screen turned all black because of the lack of light, then it adapted to the low-light condition and Nick was visible again, passing through the door. And the same moment she saw it on the big screen, she could hear the door open in the back and someone entering the hall. Judy whimpered from nerviness and didn’t dare to turn her head around but starring on the screen. Nick walked slowly along the rows of seats and when he reached the fourth row he stopped, the camera panned and two small rabbits were visible in the middle of the row. Nick had a big smile on his face while walking along tier four, slowly approaching Judy from the left. She still could do nothing but stare on the screen, not risking to look to the side. When Nick was just a few steps away, she saw Ralph walking backward and holding a camera in his paws in the tier in front of them. On the screen Nick was now standing right beside her, but she could also see him out of the corner of her eyes. The light in the theater hall was slowly getting brighter and while starring on the screen she saw how Nick was kneeling in this gorgeous white suite on one knee. When he started to speak, his voice sounded warm and deep:

“Judith Laverne Hopps…”

Judy couldn’t move, she was suddenly froze with panic. Evelin finally poke her with the elbow and Judy twitched. She slipped from her seat and turned around to Nick in slow-motion. His green eyes twinkled like emeralds and he was holding a small black box in his paw.

“Sweetcheeseandcarrots…” Judy squeaked in a high pitched voice again and put her paws in front of her mouth, barely able to control her tremble or even her palpitation of the heart.

“I love you more than I could express with just words. You are the one who completes me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He slowly opened the small box in his paws. “Will you marry me?”

In Judy’s head was a storm of emotions and she couldn’t think straight. Thousands of pictures were showing in front of her mind’s eye. All those beautiful moments she shared with Nick, all the little surprises he made for her from time to time, the interviews and statements of her friends and family she saw just a few moments ago, … Judy lowered her gaze and the second she looked into those bright green eyes of Nick, all those voices and pictures in her head vanished. There was nothing left in her mind but the picture of Nick, kneeling in front of her and looking up to her with those eyes and happy smile; she started to sob again and blinked some tears away, then she pulled her paws down a bit and whispered: “Yes! Yes I definitely want to marry you!”

The whole cinema started to cheer while Nick took the golden ring from the box and slowly put him onto Judy’s finger. Judy started to laugh and sob again of emotion and finally her knees give in and Nick caught her with both arms. She hardly could put her arms around his neck, her whole body was still trembling with excitement; Nick hold her firmly and they shared a long and fierce kiss for everyone to see on the big screen. The refrain of “Crazy something normal” started again, and Judy just clenched him. The whole crowd was applauding and cheering for nearly five minutes, giving standing ovations. When Judy finally released Nick and her eyes travelled over all those people sitting in the cinema, she started crying again from emotions: Her parents and most of her siblings were there, a few of their co-workers including Chief Bogo and Clawhauser, Mister and Misses Otterton, Fru Fru and many more. She had no idea how they all managed to be in this theater and how she didn’t recognize any of them. But this was all just overwhelming; Ralph was still filming and Nicks and Judy’s face was in full screen-size on the big screen. Evelin grinned at her with an even bigger smile and winked slyly at her older sister.

“Sly fox.” She whispered to Nick with a giggle.

“You rabbits are so emotional.” He winked at her and Judy let herself fall into his arms.

“Uh-hu.”


	6. Preparations and Disconcertments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Judy woke up around eleven o’clock with a headache. She tried to remember the last night; they were out partying until three in the morning, or was it even later? Her low tolerance against alcohol made it difficult for her to remember how much she really drank. There was one glass of champagne she drank in one go; and she touched glassed with quite a lot of friends and siblings, nipping on her drink from time to time. But she felt as when she had drunk a whole bottle of champagne all by herself. With a groan she put her pillow over the head but couldn’t lock out the pounding inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

 

 

> _“You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.” Dr. Seuss_

* * *

Judy was in a state of agitation, sitting next to Nick in a cinema chair. There were music videos playing in the cinema hall and some beavers brought beverages and snacks for everyone. Their guests were chatting and frequently some came to the newly engaged couple to congratulate personally. Evelin was holding two glasses of carrot juice and sat next to Judy.

“Hey, Juju.” She grinned, handing her one of the glasses.

“Thanks, Eve.” The rabbit sniveled, rubbing her nose with the back of her paw. “Since when did you two plan this?”

Nick and Evelin shared a quick look and both snickered. It was Nick who was speaking first.

“Oh, just a few weeks ago. It was rather difficult to have so many animals involved but everyone keeping it a secret. Especially from you.” He winked. “And when Evelin and Sven planned to marry this weekend, the temptation was too big to just ignore it.”

“I was so excited that I should accompany you to the cinema, and when Sven and I planned to marry this weekend, this was just the perfect moment to get you here without raising your suspicion.” Evelin smiled widely.

“Well, I really didn’t suspect anything. If anything I thought this whole wedding-thing was scarring to Nick.” Judy smiled defeated.

“Oh, it is!” Nick nodded with a serious look, nipping on his own glass of sparkling wine.

“At least we can party each other’s bachelor party today with all of our friends!” Evelin grinned. “I hope you haven’t forgotten about our little deal, sis. I’m still going to be your chief bridesmaid on Sunday, right?”

“Of course you a… wait, what?!” Judy nearly let her glass fall down, jumped off her chair and starred to Evelin.

“And it wasn’t even my idea.” Nick quietly laughed. “When Sven and you, Eve, generously suggested a double wedding, I didn’t hesitate too long. I think it is a great idea!”

“What?!” Judy quickly turned her head around to Nick, now starring at him disbelieving.

“It will be really fun, and everything is prepared anyway so we can seize the moment!”

“WHAT?!” Judy now turned again quickly to Evelin again. Her unnatural high-pitched voice let a few faces turn to them.

“Anyway, can you be both, bride and bridesmaid?” Nick asked curiously and Judy turned back to him again, this time just staring with an open mouth and unable to articulate herself.

“Sure thing, why not? We had this already a few times in the past.” Evelin answered contemplatively.

Judy was on the brink to fall in a faint; she rolled her eyes and tried to get hold of Nick’s arm, stumbling. The fox quickly grabbed her on her shoulders and propped her.

“Hey, everything okay, Judy?” he asked worried and directed her back on her seat.

“You are joking, right?” She looked at Nick with a bit of panic in her eyes. “Right?” She turned to Evelin, but only got a huge smile as response.

“Oh, I’m definitely not joking regarding my … sorry, our wedding!” she hugged Judy and gave her a kiss on each cheek. “Relax, sister. The most nerve-stretching are the weeks and days before the wedding. You only have one day left of that and everything is already prepared.”

Judy couldn’t talk. She couldn’t even think at the moment; her whole body was malfunctioning right now. Nick’s arm was about to enfold her around the shoulders and she just toppled over to him.

“I think this was a bit too much.” Evelin snickered and Nick smiled, nodding still a bit worried. But Judy sprung off her seat suddenly, grabbing a glass of champagne from a tablet a beaver was carrying past their tier. She emptied the glass with one slug, Evelin and Nick watching her amused.

Nick had planned this evening for nearly two months. Actually he wasn’t in such a hurry to marry her only two days after his proposal. But Evelin thought it would be just perfect to have a double wedding with her sister. And when she offered him to share her special day with them, he eagerly agreed. And why should they even wait a few weeks or months to host their own wedding? It seemed a really great idea and both families, Sven’s and Evelin’s, were agreeing that it would be great to make it a double wedding. But that also meant, that Judy was thrown in at the deep end now. And Nick didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable and would defer their wedding without hesitation if Judy was unsure about it.

Judy felt overpowered with emotions. Nicks proposal was really a great surprise and it was outdoing anything that she ever heard off someone had done. True to the motto of their song ‘Crazy something normal’ he always tried to surprise her with crazy little things, like the scavenger hunt for their six-month anniversary. But his movie proposal in the cinema really raised the bar, even for his standards. Of course she wants to marry him, she was waiting for this moment for quite a while; but was caught totally off guard today. And even before she could really stomach the news, Nick and Evelin throw her a curve – a double wedding together with Evelin; in barely two days. She was arguing with herself in her head: If she could have planned all of this ahead, it would be a fantastic idea to have a double wedding with her best friend and sister. Wasn’t she even a bit envy about Evelin’s wedding the whole time, because Nick seemed so indifferent about it? For a while she even considered to propose to Nick during or after the wedding. During all those preparations the last days she realized that she loved this fox so much and didn’t want to wait another year or more for him to finally propose to her; but on the other hand, what if Nick wasn’t as fond as she was? She was thinking about this right before she watched the movie and now she was finally engaged with Nick and couldn’t be any happier about it. Even more, they would be married in less than 48 hours; and not just a quick’n’dirty Zoo-Vegas wedding, but a really big one with all of her family, her friends and colleagues, and together with Evelin. It was just perfect and exceled her most venturous dreams and fantasies; she just was in need of a few calm minutes to ease down. But the sparkling wine would do for now: She grabbed one glass off the tablet the waiter was carrying along her tier and emptied it with one slug.

The alcohol had a quick effect and she felt immediately how her panic and stress decreased. Judy blinked a few times and looked to Nick, who was watching her a bit worried. Did he have said something to her? She couldn’t remember; but he looked like having a question. “You crazy fox…” she smiled and grabbed his paw, kissing it softly.

“If this is all too much, Judy…” he started but she just started to laugh.

“Oh, you betcha!” she realized his puzzled look and continued. “I have no idea how you managed to keep this all a secret with a few hundred rabbits involved, but I will not let you retract now.”

Nick grinned at her: “I didn’t intend to retract, but I was worried you could change your mind.”

“Dumb fox!” Judy snickered and jumped against Nicks chest, hugging him firmly. Evelin still snickered and Judy turned around to face her. “And you, sis!” She let go off of her fiancé and planted herself in front of the still grinning Evelin, but then couldn’t find any words.

“I love you too, Juju.” Evelin finally said and they mutually hugged each other with laugher.

The next day Judy woke up around eleven o’clock with a headache. She tried to remember the last night; they were out partying until three in the morning, or was it even later? Her low tolerance against alcohol made it difficult for her to remember how much she really drank. There was one glass of champagne she drank in one go; and she touched glassed with quite a lot of friends and siblings, nipping on her drink from time to time. But she felt as when she had drunk a whole bottle of champagne all by herself. With a groan she put her pillow over the head but couldn’t lock out the pounding inside.

Judy slowly turned around and get out of the bed. She switched the light in the room on and winced immediately. She slid her feet through the thick carpet and viewed herself in the mirror. The only thing she was wearing was her new silver ring on her left paw. She examined it with a smile; it was a plain ring made out of silver with little ornament engravings. With the ring the realization sank in: She was really engaged with Nick now! Then another realization came with it: She would marry him; not some day in the future but tomorrow. The thought gave her the heebie-jeebies and she giggled. It all felt so unreal, just like a dream; but she didn’t want to wake up in that case. While still looking moonily on her ring someone cleared his throat behind her. Startled she turned around.

“Nick!” she breathed a sigh of relief. The fox grinned at her and stood off the small armchair he was sitting in.

“Hey, Judy.” He said with his deep voice while making a few steps in her direction. He was wearing a green pullover and grey pants and hold his arms up for her. “How are you, my little party bunny?”

Judy grimaced a bit but then smiled and leaned against his body, putting her arms around him. “Like someone surprised me with a proposal, a wedding tomorrow and a big party with too much alcohol.”

“Headache?” Nick was speaking quietly, stroking with his paw over her head and ears.

“Uh-hu.”

“Poor little bunny.” He snickered. “But as I said, I always wanted to seduce the maid of honor.” The fox gave her a short kiss between the ears and stroked over her bare back.

“You not only got the maid of honor, but also the bride. I think you got more than you asked for.” She mumbled but then giggled.

Nick let her go and squatted, smiling at her. “I have everything I could ever ask for right now.”

Judy smiled and gave him a short kiss; but then reconsidered and gave him a long and affectionate kiss, putting her arms around his neck. “I nearly abandoned hope that you would ever ask me.” She grinned.

Nick put his right paw above his heart and looked shocked. “But madam! How dare you think that?”

Judy snickered and beat him softly on the arm. “Dumb fox.”

He gave her another kiss and Judy sighed pleased. “I think you should dress up and maybe we are on time for lunch.” Nick winked at her. “I already missed breakfast because I couldn’t get my eyes of you.”

“How long were you watching me?” Judy asked curiously while searching for their bag with fresh clothes.

“Oh, just three hours or so.”

“You little pervert!” Judy stuck out her tongue at him but Nick just laughed. Someone was knocking quietly at her door. While Judy was slipping one of Nicks big shirts over Nick said “Come in.”

Bonnie Hopps was opening the door and when she saw both awake she smiled. “Oh, good, you are finally awake. We are having lunch in about two hours, so I thought you two may want some waffles as a late breakfast.” She winked and then looked at Judy. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Judy smiled but her nose twitched a little. Bonnie grinned at her.

“Well, you should drink a glass or two of water. Your head should get better then soon.” The older rabbit turned around to Nick. “For you some coffee, I guess?”

“Thank you Bon, but I will stick to tea, too.” Nick smiled.

When her mother was gone again, Judy sighed and walked over to the mirror to brush her fur. “How much champagne did I drink exactly yesterday?”

“Evelin and I tried to stop you after your third glass, but we saw you with at least two more.” He could hardly manage to stop grinning and walked over to her, taking the brush from her paws and continue the brushing.

Judy grimaced a bit: “Did I do something… dumb?” she looked at him through the mirror.

“That depends how you define ‘dumb’.” Nick grinned and Judy let her shoulders and ears sank. “Your spontaneous singing performance of ‘Try everything’ was definitely not bad at all.

“Sweet cheese and carrots…”

“Don’t worry, Ralph filmed most of it.” Nick winked and Judy put her paws before her mouth.

“He didn’t!”

“Oh yes, he did!” Nick laughed. “And Clawhauser did a great dancing performance to it, you two should go on tour with it.”

Judy blushed and with a quiet whine she turned around and buried her face into Nicks’ pullover. He patted her back and smiled softly.

“Come on, it was really funny and everyone had a good time.” When Judy didn’t react, Nick suggested: “Should I carry you into the kitchen or are you strong enough to go on your own?”

With a short chunter Judy linked her arm with Nick’s and they slowly walked to the door and then toward the small kitchen near their room.

“I cannot believe, that we are really engaged.” Judy grinned while looking at her new ring.

“Don’t worry, carrots, not for long. Tomorrow at this time …”

“You are really totally crazy, aren’t you?” Judy snickered. “What if I would have refused your proposal?”

“I would have looked a proper Charlie and there would have been some awkward silence with all those guests around.” Nick shrugged. “Apart from that I would possibly still be exasperatedly getting drunk.” He unwittingly hugged her a bit tighter.

“Hey, don’t worry, everything was just perfect.” Judy smiled, still a bit tired. They finally sat down in the kitchen, getting served by Bonnie despite Nick’s objections.

While eating some waffles, Nick turned around to Judy. “You should get dressed after this, we have to drive to the city; Mister Charmander is waiting for us.” He winked and Judy raised an eyebrow.

“Mister Charmander, the name is telling me something. Who is he?”

“He is the owner of the jewelry. We have yet to choose some wedding rings.”

“Cheese and crackers!” Judy gasped. “I didn’t even think about that. And I didn’t think of a vow, too! Do we have our own introit? And who will be your best man? And I need to nominate a few more bridesmaids beside Evelin! And…”

“Wooh, wooh, wooh, relax carrots!” Nick grinned from ear to ear. “We have the whole day to resolve all open questions. But let’s do it one at a time. And currently we are having a late breakfast.” He put his paw onto hers and stroked the back of it with his thumb. Judy took a deep breath.

“Oh, Nick. You have totally overrun me with this wedding, I’m just worried that something is going to go awry, you know?”

“Everything will be fine, just let it go.”

“I wish I would have your assurance!” Judy laughed.

“You are the one who inspire me with confidence.” He winked and grabbed another waffle.

* * *

 

When Nick and Judy entered the small jewelry shop, the owner – a black cat with a few white spots – greeted them happily. “Hello Miss Hopps, Mister Wilde!”

“Hello, Mister Charmander!” Nick replied and went straight to the counter with the rings; then he turned around to Judy. “Okay, I have already chosen a few of my favorites, but to start with I want you to get an overview and select your own favorites unaffected.”

Judy smiled: “Okay, that may take a while then.” She winked at him and Nick snickered quietly.

There was a broad range of rings, some plain gold or silver, some with small gems and even a few with big rocks. Some gemstones were placed isolated on the rings, some went all around and there were even a few assembling small figures. Judy looked a bit unsure and finally asked the cat:

“There are no price tags on the rings?”

“Oh, I removed them before you entered the shop at his command.” The jeweler nodded towards Nick, who was looking at some cufflinks a few meters apart and smiled. “You should not be influenced by the prices.”

Judy sighed and wanted to object, but abstained. She knew perfectly that a discussion with Nick about this now would lead to nothing; he was at least as stubborn as she was when he set his mind on something. The rabbit smiled softly and nodded to Mister Charmander. “Okay then.”

“If I may suggest something: You should first make a decision what material and therefore color the ring should be.”

“Mhh, I’m a bit unsure. Normally I’m not wearing a lot of jewelry, you know?” Judy smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Do you want the ring to be dashy?” The cat got a plain ring made of gold from a socket and when Judy hold her paw towards him, he slipped it on it. “Your grey fur has a bold contrast with the gold, so it is clearly visible. Or you could go for something subtler in silver or platinum.” He took another ring made of silver and slipped it on the finger beneath the golden ring.

“Is this silver or platinum?” Judy asked and considered her paw from different angles.

“This one is made of silver, it’s slightly darker than platinum.” He grabbed a third ring in a considerably lighter grey and slipped it on the same finger than the one made of silver. “You have a rather dark grey fur on your paws, that makes the one made of platinum better visible. But at the same time it’s not as bold as a golden ring.”

Judy was looking closely on all three rings, holding her paw in all kinds of different directions and lights. Nick strolled beneath and watched her smiling.

“Mh, I think the one in silver is too similar to my fur. What do you think, Nick?”

Nick took her paw with the rings in his and had a close look at all three rings. “Well…” he finally said, “I think out of those three the one in silver is on the third place.”

Judy nodded and slide the silver ring off her paw. “I think the same.” She gave it back to Mister Charmander who put it back to its socket.

“Maybe you should try one ring in white gold, this one is rather dark and reddish.” Nick suggested and a few moments later Judy had two other golden rings on her paw, each a bit brighter than the one before.

“I really like the white gold, but it’s a bit too showy.” Judy said her thoughts out aloud. Nick chuckled quietly.

“Maybe we should combine both materials then; a ring made of platinum but with a light golden accent?” Mister Charmander interjected, trying to be helpful. “Or inversely, a golden ring with some platinum accents to soften it.” He walked over to another showcase and took a black drawer from it. He put it down in front of Judy with about a dozen rings made of platinum with different golden appliqués or adornments. Then he took a second drawer and put it beneath the first one; this time with rings made of gold with platinum appliqués and adornments.

Judy groaned and rolled her eyes. “Those are all beautiful! How should I ever decide which one I want to wear for the rest of my life?”

Nick laughed and put his paws on her shoulders. “No need to hurry, just relax and take your time.” He started to knead her shoulders and Judy sighed, but smiled softly.

After spending over three hours in the jewelry shop, Judy finally had reduced her selection to two rings: The first was composed from two parts of the same size, one in platinum and one in white gold. They were separated by a small rille and a single white diamond was worked into the surface. The other one was mainly brushed platinum and with polished rilles on both sides. The platinum was separated by a small golden ring after a third, with a rille in it. There was also a white diamond worked into the brushed platinum surface. Judy viewed both rings on her paw and finally turned her head around to Nick who was leaning on the counter a few steps away to not affect her decision.

“Okay, sly fox. I think I have found my two favorites. What do you think?” She presented him her paw with both rings. Nick straighten up and made a few steps in her direction, curiously looking at her paw. After a short moment he started to grin, then snickered quietly. “What’s so funny?” Judy was exhausted and raised her eyebrows.

“Nothin’, carrots…” he snickered, then took his phone from his pocket, scrolled through a few photos then showed it to Judy. On the photo were three rings, one with not two but even three layers in different colors. The other two rings were exactly the same she was currently wearing.

Judy stared at the photo, her muzzle twitching slightly. Finally, she started to laugh and leaned her head against Nick’s body. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You two are really complementing.” Mister Charmander said with a wink.

“You two have hatched this, don’t you? It’s a hustle!” Judy grinned to Nick, who gave her a kiss on her forehead between the eyes.

“I solemnly swear, that’s no trick at all, carrots!” Nick laughed. “Okay, which one do you like better?”

“Oh, no!” Judy gestured with her paws averting. “This decision are we making together!” she winked, took of both rings and hold them towards Nick. “You have to try them on, too.” Nick and Mister Charmander both grinned at Judy. “What?!” she asked perplexed.

“These are both female rings, there is a male counterpart for them. Just a second…” The cat walked to another showcase and came back with two rings in his paw, both slightly bigger and a bit wider as the female versions. “Here you are, Mister Wilde.”

Nick put each ring on a paw and hold them to Judy. It took the rabbit just a short look until she pointed to his left paw. “This one, definitely. The other one with the golden half is stinging with your fur color.” She stated and Nick considered his paw with the ring made of brushed platinum and the thin golden ring in the middle of it. After a few seconds he started to smile and nodded approving.

“This one it is then.”

Judy made a small leap into the air and grinned from ear to ear, looking at her own ring on her left paw. “Holy carrot, I cannot believe we have really our own wedding rings!”

“Do you want keep those white diamonds in the edging?” Mister Charmander interrupted her cheering.

“Are there even more things to decide?” Judy sighed and looked incredulous to the cat and to Nick.

“Only if you want a different gem color.” The shopkeeper smiled softly.

“Well…” Nick coughed slightly and Judy turned her head to him. “When I may suggest something?” he smiled to Judy who eagerly nodded.

“Of course! Everything that shortens our decision is welcomed!” she grinned.

“Could you show my impatient fiancée the diamonds I selected yesterday?” Nick winked to Mister Charmander who nodded with a smile and went to the backroom. A short moment later he came back with a black tray. On it were two small diamonds, one with a light purple color and one with a light green one – each resembling the color of Nick’s respectively Judy’s eyes.

While Judy’s eyes were growing wide Nick explained: “I thought about getting the purple diamond into my ring and the green diamond into your ring. They are resembling the eye color of the respective other, so when we take a look at those diamonds it’s like looking into each other’s eyes…” Nick couldn’t really finish his explanation when Judy turned around, hugged him with her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

“Yes. Definitely yes!” she beamed and Nick smiled.

“Okay, it’s a bit ambitious, but I think I will finish fitting them into the rings today.” The cat smiled and, while Judy kissed Nick again, added: “That’s leaving just one last question open.”

Judy’s ears drooped and she quietly moaned, but Nick just laughed. “The engraving, carrots.”

“Cheese and crackers.” Judy sighed.

“Nice one.” Nick snickered but Judy rolled her eyes. “What do you think, each of us is writing an individual saying down on a piece of paper without showing it. So we keep a little surprise for tomorrow, what do you think?”

Judy thought about it for a moment. “Hm, sounds good. But I want to have our wedding date on both, and our names.” She turned around to the cat. “Or would this be too long?”

“That depends on the rest of the text. Maybe you two gave me your sayings and I will try to fit it together with your names and the date of tomorrow. If it’s too long, I can abbreviate your names and only put your initials in it.”

“That’s fine with me!” Judy replied and looked to Nick who nodded.

“Yepp, sounds good.”

“Well, here is a notepad and a pen for you both, you can sit down at the table over there and I will prepare everything in the meantime.”

Judy and Nick each took a notepad and a pen, and sat down; each thinking about a short saying for the respective other.

* * *

 

When Judy and Nick finally left the jewelry it was already afternoon. They walked arm in arm along the main street and Judy leant her head against Nicks arm.

“Do you already know who will be your best man?”

“I tried to persuade Finnick, but to no avail. He is still reproaching me for getting to the force.” Nick shrugged and Judy scowled.

“Any other idea?” she asked.

“Well, I have done a bit of research. The best man may be the brother or best friend of the bridal couple. And if one of the groom’s friend is mainly responsible for the couple getting together, it’s some kind of gratitude for it. He is also responsible for the wedding preparations. And in some regions it’s common that the best man is the body guard of the bridal couple.”

“The body guard?” Judy raised her eyebrows.

“Well, if I want to have a body guard to safe me from all those rabbits during the wedding, I think our Chief would be an ideal cast.” Nick winked and Judy started to laugh.

“That would be a sight for the gods! Do you want to ask him?” she grinned.

“He already refused because of his lack of time. But he will be one of my groomsman. Together with Clawhauser and Emmitt Otterton. They all played a big role in our first case.”

Judy nodded. “Great selection, particularly seeing Clawhauser and the Chief in a suite will be a highlight.” She snickered. “And who will be your best man now?”

“You have to promise not to laugh!”

“I cannot promise to not laugh if I don’t know what you are going to say, foxtrot.” Judy winked at him and nudged his side with her elbow.

“Your brother Ralph, carrots.”

Judy stopped and looked incredulously up to him. “No way!” She really tried not to giggle. “A fox choosing a rabbit as his best man for his wedding with another rabbit?” Judy clasped her paws over her mouth but Nick could still hear her chuckle.

“He was, besides Evelin, the very first of your brothers who supported us and he really is a great friend by now!” Nick started to defend himself. “Also he was a great help during all those proposal and wedding preparations. And additionally I have no siblings, so why not choose one of yours, you have begad enough!”

Judy still snickered, but linked her arms with Nick’s again. “I think you made a great decision. And it really means a lot to me that you not only get along with my family but that you became a vital part of it.”

Nick smiled, “What about your bridesmaids? I already knew that Evelin will be your maid of honor, of course. But did you already decided who will be your other bridesmaids?”

“I already talked to Jenny, River and Clara and they are more than happy.” Judy smiled moonily.

“Clara is your litter sister, Jenny and River…” Nick was intensely thinking, going through all of Judy’s siblings in his mind’s eye. As a former cons man it was essential to memorize even the smallest details and retrieve them whenever necessary. He had created his own memory palace for this purpose but there were over three hundreds of Judy’s siblings and a lot of them look quite similar, too. “Jenny is the brown one with the black spotted ears and two years younger than Evelin.” He finally continued. “And River is the only girl in her litter that came nearly five years after yours, and she has a rather light brownish-grey fur color.”

Judy grinned, tiptoed and gave Nick a kiss on his cheek. “It’s always fascinating to me how you could remember all my siblings’ names, even more because you rarely met them.”

“I would do anything for love…” Nick started to sing the first line of the world-famous song by Meatloaf.

Judy snickered and started to sing a line from another song: “You’d think that people would’ve had enough of silly love songs.”

This time it was Nick who stopped and looked impressed down to Judy, who just grinned; she rarely sang along with him. He started to smile and looked around acted: “I look around me and I see it isn’t so.”

Judy started to sing another line from yet another song: “Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day!”

Nick slyly grinned at her, got on one knee and spread his arms while singing: “I… will always love you!”

Judy nibbled on her lips, Nick was really a great singer and it gave her goosebumps hearing him belting out those world-famous verse from Hitney Whouston. She replied rather quiet and with a soft voice the last verses from the song ‘Your song’: “How wonderful life is”

Nick joined in with her: “Now you’re in the world.”

A few passersby grinned at them and some even clapped. Judy blushed but Nick just embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Suddenly Judy giggled and Nick looked inquiring. "What's the matter, carrots?"

"I had just remembered Chief Bogo on my second day at work. He gave me a philippic for arresting Duke Weaselton; and one thing he said back then was: 'Life is not some kind of musical where all your dreams come true'. Well, I think he was wrong."

Nick laughed. "I never thought about being the main actor in your personal musical!"

She smiled and replied: “I really love it when you sing. You have such a deep and velvety voice. Maybe you should make an application for one of these casting shows!”

“You mean ‘ _Zootopia’s greatest talents_ ’?” Nick waved the idea aside. “I’m quite comfortable to only sing for you from time to time, but staying out of the spotlights.” He smirked. “And by the way, this was the second time you sang voluntary in public in just two days.”

“This must be you and the upcoming wedding. I’m feeling like I’m high on drugs since yesterday.” Judy giggled and Nick gave her another kiss.

“That’s my plan, making you addicted to me so you will never leave me!” he winked.

“Mission accomplished.” She grinned and they started to walk again along the road.

* * *

 

It was about eight o’clock in the evening when Evelin and Judy sat together in Evelin’s room.

“Oh dear, I’m so excited!” Evelin said while brushing through Judy’s fur.

“I hear ya!” Judy snickered. “At least you could accustom yourself to the thought of being married tomorrow. I on the other hand…”

“You’ve not missed much, sis.” Evelin grinned.

“Do you ever thought about making a drawback?” Judy asked sheepishly, but Evelin gave her a pat on the back of her head.

“Don’t you dare! You are not getting cold feet now, are you?”

Judy hesitated just a split second. “N-no…”

“Sweet cheese and crackers.” Evelin gasped, grabbed Judy by her arm and turned her around to face her. “Are you having doubts? About Nick?” Evelin looked a bit worried. “Or have we rushed you into this short-term wedding too much?”

“It’s not because of Nick, I’m so in love with him I cannot verbalize it adequately.”

“It’s all going too fast, isn’t it?” Evelin asked and when Judy didn’t answer she nodded. “You like to plan and think everything through, I know. But be reassured, that nobody will be angry with you if you feel queasy with this wedding. As long as you are my maid of honor everything will be fine, and we find a new date for your wedding; maybe in spring. Nobody wants to press you into marrying tomorrow, neither Nick nor me nor our parents.”

Judy smiled softly to her younger sister. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m just flustered, maybe a bit in panic.” Evelin replied her smile and Judy put her paw on her sis’ arm. “But I will marry Nick tomorrow, come what may! And the two of us will be the greatest brides Bunnyburrow has ever seen!”

“That’s the right attitude!” Evelin grinned and gave her one of two glasses with champagne, and hold the other one in the air. “To us, and the poor wretches that will be our husbands in a few hours!”

* * *

 

Nick was sitting alone in the dark kitchen, looking out of the window into the night. He winced a bit when someone put a paw on his shoulders; when he turned his head around, Stu Hopps stand right beside him with a soft smile. “Hey, Stu.”

“Hey, Nick.” Then after a few moments. “Enjoying the last few hours of freedom?” Stu winked and wanted to brighten the mood, and Nick smiled a bit.

“I was just thinking about my Dad. He would be really glad that I’m going to marry tomorrow.”

“He wouldn’t be indignant about you marrying a…” Stu was hesitating; he didn’t know too much about Nick’s deceased father. “…you know, a rabbit?”

Nick raised his eyebrows then shook his head. “No, that would not bother him. He always was a libertine, always trying to improve the relationship between predator and prey. I think he would be even proud about me and Judy.” He smiled.

“You miss him, hm?”

“Currently more than ever.” Nick nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to the window, looking into the dark. “I had to fend for myself rather early, and even while my mother tried to be there for me, I gave her a hard time. Never was a family-oriented mammal, and now I’m in doubt if I could be a good husband and father.”

“The fact that you are worried about it, and all I know about you, proves to me that you will be a really great husband for my beloved daughter. Otherwise I would have never give you my blessings for the wedding.” He patted on Nicks’ shoulders and smiled: “And as far as I can tell from observing you with my kits, I also think you will be a great father, too.”

“Thank you, Stu.” Nick replied his smile. “This means a lot to me.”

Stu walked over to a wall cupboard and took two glasses and a bottle of Whisky out of it. “This is a really good one, I bought it on the same day when Judy was born.” Stu said while pouring some whiskey into the glasses and handing one of them to Nick. “You know, we have a tradition here: Every time we get a new child, we bought a bottle of wine, whiskey or something similar. And on important occasions of those children, we clink glasses with it.”

Nick smiled benignly. “You just come up with this tradition, didn’t you? I mean, you cannot proper seal a bottle of wine again once opened; also a few hundred bottles of liquor with name tags on it would be quite a sight in your basement.”

Stu winked at him. “Never try to outwit a fox, huh? Well, okay, it’s not really a tradition. But it’s a good story and this Whiskey is really as old as Judy you know. And I think it’s a good occasion to have a glass of it.” He raised his glass and Nick followed suit. “To you and Judy!”

“And to you and your great family.” Nick clinked his glass with Stu’s.

“You are already part of the family, my son.” Stu proudly smiled and they both took a sip.


	7. A puzzle, finally complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I already tell you, that I love you, Judy Hopps?” he whispered in her ears and Judy giggled.  
> “Not in the last ten minutes.”  
> “Well, let me show you how much I do…” he replied with a wink and started to kiss her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

> _“Marriage is a mosaic you build with your spouse - millions of tiny moments that create your love story. Jennifer Smith”_  
> 

* * *

When Nick came back to their bedroom he blinked a few times in the dark and closed the door. He was alone in the room, Judy probably still with Evelin. He fetched his big towel from the back of a chair and left the room again, walking across the corridor and entering the bathroom. It was half an hour past midnight and most of the residents were already sleeping. He took his time, taking a hot and steamy shower, then enwrapping in his towel and wiping the mirror with his paw. The image in the mirror looked back to him with tired eyes. In fact, he didn’t get a lot of sleep and had a few stressful days. But everything worked just perfectly as planned. It even felt somehow unreal, was he just dreaming in the end and would wake up every moment in their apartment from the alarm, having to go to work? He shivered when a draft blew through his damp fur; a door was opened on the corridor and someone was walking down the hall. Nick didn’t feel like having some small-talk with anyone now, so he waited until another short draft signalized him that whoever there was, he or she was back in one of the rooms. He wrapped the towel somewhat tighter around his body, left the bathroom and tiptoed back to the big guest room.

Nick closed the door behind him, turned around and leaned his head against the doorframe. His thoughts were running through his head and the blood was pounding inside his ears. He tried to take a deep breath, but his throat was tightened with a sudden fear and his heart started throbbing even harder. He clenched his paws around the door frame and whimpered quietly, holding his eyes shut. “Nick?” Judy’s voice seemed like being from far away. “Nick, is everything okay?” He couldn’t answer, the voice seemed to be in his head but the feeling of panic was too strong to recognize her. Suddenly something was gently touching his arm and he turned around all of a sudden. Judy was standing right beside him, still having her paw on his arm and looking worried; even more when she realized Nick’s frightened and scared look on his face.

She came back from Evelin just a few minutes ago and sat on the bed when Nick entered the room without noticing her. But the moment she wanted to greet him, she already noticed that something was strange. Nicks heart was palpitating and his breathing was quick and flat. It was not very often that she experienced this with her fox, but he was clearly terrified of something. When he didn’t react on her calling his name, she walked over to him and put her paw onto his arm. Immediately he turned around like being hounded and now mousetrapped. It made Judy cringe to see Nick in such a state; holding his paw in hers she tried to ease him. It worked and after a few minutes they both sat on the floor, Judy tickling through the fox’s fur.

“Are you okay again?” Judy asked quietly and with a worried sub-tone.

“Yes.” Nick said even more quietly. “Thank you, carrots.”

“Don’t mention it, foxtrot.” She smiled softly, leaning her head against his body. Of course she wanted to ask what happened but Judy felt like she should wait for him to talk first.

It took Nick another few minutes to calm down completely. He smiled at her, put his arms around her shoulders and legs, and got back on his feet, holding her in his arms. Judy giggled quietly when she noticed that he lost his towel while walking her back to the bed. After laying her down he climbed beside her and the dim light from the nightstand was reflecting in his green eyes while watching her closely cuddling with his fluffy tail. When she finished she looked back at him with a smile. Her eyes where clearly offering him to talk about what just happened, but still she didn’t say anything.

After a while enjoying the moment, Nick cleared his throat. “Sorry for earlier, carrots. Didn’t want to scare you.”

“Wanna talk about it?” She offered him with a smile and tickled along his tail. When Nick shrugged with his shoulders, Judy decided to go a bit further. “You were in panic… there must be something really scary to frighten you so much.”

“It was just…” Nick tried to explain what he was feeling right before his panic attack and sighed.

“What was it, Nick?” Judy’s voice was gently and soft. He could do nothing but smile at her, then he continued.

“The last year was like nothing I could compare it to. Always being on my own was a great time, but I never knew what I was missing. Everything was working out so fine, you have really a great family and I couldn’t think of any animal being as cute as you are.” Judy’s nose twitched when he called her cute but didn’t interrupt him. “I really tried my very best to keep up with you, and everything was just working out so perfectly up to this point when you really agreed to marry a dumb fox like me. And it became clear to me that I’m completely at your mercy. A-and that everything could be just a dream, or even worse a big hustle. I broke my vow to never let someone ever be in the position to hurt me again; and suddenly I panicked, feeling like a helpless prey and haunted by some cruel reality, a-and …”

Judy put her finger on Nick’s lips and shushed, smiling. “Dumb fox.”

“I know.” Nick sighed, but Judy shook her head.

“You have to say ‘Sly bunny’!” she winked at him and Nick replied with a small smile. “Amazing, you always seem to be the hard and sly fox, but deep inside you are a fluffy prey.” Judy giggled and before Nick could say anything she leaped up and hopped on his stomach, bending her head down near his. “Listen, Nick: This isn’t neither a dream nor a big hustle. And I’m definitely not going to hurt you.” She stroked his face with her paw. “It’s okay to have a bit of a panic attack. Evelin helped me with mine just a few hours ago. Well, she and a bit of sparkling wine that is.” She winked and Nick smiled at her. “It’s really okay, Nick. And you can always count on and talk with me. Neither of us has to go alone through this, and together we can manage everything.” Judy gave him a kiss and Nick put his arms around her hip to hold her tight.

“Did I already tell you, that I love you, Judy Hopps?” he whispered in her ears and Judy giggled.

“Not in the last ten minutes.”

“Well, let me show you how much I do…” he replied with a wink and started to kiss her passionately.

* * *

It was early in the morning when a few impatiently rabbits knocked on the door of Nicks and Judys bedroom. After Judy drowsy ensured that she and Nick were both covered under the blanket, she called halfheartedly “Come in” and immediately covered her eyes from the bright light coming from outside their room.

“Judy! You didn’t get up yet?! Come on darling, you have to hurry!” Bunny Hopps was rushing into the room, accompanied by Jenny and Clara.

Before Judy could say knife she was dragged out of the bed and wrapped in a bathrobe, all three other bunnies talking to her without cease and finally pushing her with them out of the room and into the bathroom.

Nick was awake, too, of course. He searched sleepy for the clock on the wall: quarter to six! Rolling his eyes his head sank back into his pillow. They had just slept for a few hours and the ceremony would start in about four hours at ten o’clock. Woman are always in need of a bit more time to get ready, but such a hectic rush so early in the morning seemed a bit exaggerated to him. He was just drifting away in a light sleep again when another one was coming through the still open door. “Nicholas Piberius Wilde! You are still in bed? It’s nearly six o’clock, you have to hurry!” Nick opened his eyes in a blink of a second and sit up. He would recognize this voice anytime.

“Mom?!”

* * *

“And when Mister Hopps offered to pick me up from the station I took the first train to Bunnyburrow, so I can spend a few more hours with my son before he will marry.”

Nick and his mom were sitting in one of the smaller kitchens and drinking some hot coffee together.

“I would have picked you up, too, if you would have called that you are arriving earlier, mom.”

“I know my dear.” She smiled and put her paw onto his. “I am really happy for you, and I know your father would be, too.”

Nick smiled at her. “Thanks, mom.” He hesitated for a moment. “It does matter a lot to me that you are here.”

“Are you joking, Nick? I would never miss my only son’s wedding!” she laughed. “You know, it’s not long ago when I thought that I will never live to see this day, and I was blaming myself for it.”

Nick frowned. “Not this again, mom. You and dad were great parents.”

“We tried our best, yes. But you had a difficult childhood. Don’t think that I didn’t notice how often you were in trouble.” Nick’s mother smiled when her son was contritely rubbing his neck with his paw.

“Mom, I …” he started, but his mom just waved with her hand, smiling.

“I was always hoping that someday you will find someone special. I would have never guessed that it could be a prey. And I was still skeptical when you introduced me to Judy last year. You know, you were a little Don Juan.” She smiled. “And today you are marrying this little cutie-pie. You have no idea how proud I am of you, my dear.”

“Thanks, mom…” Nick replied with an embarrassed smile and took another big sip from his coffee.

“The only way to make me even prouder would be some grandchildren.” She winked and started to laugh when her son started to choke on his beverage and coughed.

“Mom!” Nick blurted and his mother patted his paw.

“Well, we should start with the last preparations and get you accoutered.” the older vixen said while getting up from her chair. “You don’t want to marry in this tracksuit, do you?”

* * *

While two of her sisters, Meika and Anika, where brushing Judy’s fur, two other sisters where manicuring her paws. Evelin was sitting across the room, having also a few of her sisters around her. Their mother had acquired the big living room and channeled it into the preparation room for the two brides. Nearly three dozen rabbits were running all mixed up, discussing details, bringing accessories, clothes, makeup, towels and all kind of different things. Most of the space was reserved for Evelin and Judy, but the bridesmaids were also there to dress up and running through the complete schedule to make everything perfect.

“Green carrot!”, Anika started to rant and stopped brushing Judy’s head and ears. “Can somebody bring me a pair of scissors, please!”, and addressing Judy: “When was the last time you trimmed your fur? It’s all unequally cut around your ears!” – she was nearly screaming with a high pitched voice.

“Oh come on, really? I was at a furcutter the day before we came to Bunnyburrow!” Judy sounded stressed and also a bit nerved. She was never a mannequin or model. Of course she was always well-tended, but she was never getting all dolled up. There were a few occasions that she wore a tiny bit of make-up when going out with Nick, but all of this now? She wasn’t feeling comfortable in her own skin. In the meanwhile, some younger siblings had brought some scissors and a comb and Anika was making sure that each and every hair of her fur was of the same length.

“You may as well give in to them, Juju.” Evelin snickered. “I’m undergoing all of this since a full week. And it was really hard to keep them all away from you. So you have to undergo the whole beautifying treatment in just a few hours now.”

“I didn’t know, that… ouch!” Meika was still brushing her legs and wasn’t considering too much if it was comfortable for Judy, mumbling something about a primeval forest of fur. “…that I need to be beautified – ouch! Sweet cheese and crackers, Meika! You are pulling off my fur instead of brushing it!”

“Keep still, Judith!” Anika ordered her, pushing her head back against the chair and cutting a millimeter or two of another few hairs.

“Judy, my darling, of course you are beautiful. But this is a very special day and everything has to be perfect!” Bonnie was trying to talk calmly, holding a cardboard with over a dozen different colors beside her cheeks. “I think we will go with hue number 29 for her cheeks, but for her eyes I need the lighter sample board!” Their mother seems to be talking to no one special while already disappearing again within the crowd of rabbits.

“If it wasn’t so funny I could be a little envy of all the attention you are getting, Juju.” Evelin giggled.

“Oh, please let us switch seats, Eve!” Judy moaned.

“No way, sis. I already suffered enough.” The younger sister winked.

“By the way suffering, why didn’t the tailor bring the adjusted wedding dress yet? They promised to bring it until 9 o’clock, and it is nearly quarter past nine already!” Bonnie screamed nervously while running with two new cardboards full of different make-up colors across the room to Judy.

* * *

“Is Ralph back again already?” Stu Hopps asked no one special in the other living room, now the counterpart for last preparations of the grooms.

“Who is Ralph?” Nicks mother asked her son while adjusting some creases of his button-down shirt.

“One of Judy’s brothers and my best man.” Nick replied, trying to sound as calm as he could.

“Your best man went missing?” the older vixen sounded startled.

“No, mom. He is not missing but drove to town to get the rings from the jewelry.”

“I don’t believe this, you are going to marry in less than two hours and you not even have the rings ready?”

“Come on, mom. I proposed to Judy about 36 hours ago and we choose the rings just yesterday. Mister Charmander, the jeweler, had to fit in the new diamonds and make the engravings. But he promised that they will be ready in time.” Nick tried to explain with a calm voice, but it was shortly before ten o’clock and Ralph was indeed still _missing in action_. The fox took a deep breath and let his looks roam across the room. Sven was surrounded by half a dozen other rabbits, most of them unknown to Nick. They must be some of his siblings, he guessed. The groomsmen were standing together in their suits, talking. Three of Judy’s brother, who had helped him in the last few hours with his suit and fur, were gone with his jacket to iron it again – despise his and his mother’s protests. Right now there was nothing left to do and he started to get nervously walking up and down.

“Nick, my dear, can you tell me where I will find Judy?” the vixen suddenly asked him.

Nick raised his eyebrows. “It’s a little bit too late to tell her what a terrible choice I am, mom.” He tried to play coolly and winked.

“Maybe, but I have to try at last.” She winked and grinned even wider when she realized Nicks slightly shocked expression.

“Well, I guess she is in the big living room, I will show you the…”

“No, you can’t! Don’t you know it will bring ill luck if you see the bride before the ceremony, my dear?”

Nick looked defeated and shrugged, looking around the room. “Hey, Stu…!” he waved to Nicks father who was still lingering around the room without knowing what to do. He repeated his name another time when the older rabbit didn’t react and finally shouted: “Hey, dad!”

The room didn’t go exactly silent, but it got a lot quieter and a most of the heads turned around to Nick, who was grinning from ear to ear. But he achieved his goal and Stu Hopps walked towards him with a grin on his face.

“Yes, _my son_?” he said when he reached Nick and winked at him.

“Could you accompany my mother to the big living room? She wants to talk with Judy what a big mistake she is going to make.” Nick smiled a bit, carrying the joke along.

“I am afraid that this will be a pointless attempt, but of course I will show you the way ma’am.” Stu smiled to the vixen and lead the way to the door.

Nick put his paws into his pockets and sighed, standing along near the chimney. Then he took a small note from his pocket and slowly read it again. It was the vow he wrote for Judy that he would have to say aloud in about an hour in front of a few hundred mammals. He really was starting to get nervous…

“I’m back from the smithery Eregions!” a rabbit exclaimed with a grin while entering the room, a small black package in his paws.

“Ralph!” Nick turned around with a relieved smile on his face.

* * *

When Nick’s mother knocked on the door, Stu was already on his way back. She waited a few moments, but there were so much noises on the other side of the door that she guessed that nobody would hear her knocking. After knocking again, she slowly entered the room, where most of the rabbits were surrounding Evelin, Judy and a few other rabbits the vixen guessed are the bridesmaids. The two brides were already wearing their dresses and they really looked stunning. The vixen made a few steps in their direction and hemmed.

“Martha!” Judy exclaimed joyful and waved her nearer.

“Hey Judy, hey Evelin! You two really look gorgeous!” the vixen smiled at the both brides.

“Thank you, Miss Wilde.” Evelin beamed with joy.

“Call me Martha, please.” Nicks mother replied with a smile, then turning her head back to Judy. “I know, it’s not the perfect moment, but do you have a minute for me, Judy?”

“Of course, maybe we go over to the couch over there?” Judy suggested, relieved to get away from all the attraction of her siblings for a moment, and stepped down from a stool. They both sit down on a smaller couch, the same one that was standing near the framed picture of Judy and Nick.

“Did you have a nice journey down to Bunnyburrow?” Judy asked smiling.

“Oh, it was quite an experience to leave Zootopia. I’m not traveling too much these days and I never was in Bunnyburrow before.”

“Maybe we will find some time to show you the town and the surroundings later.” Judy suggested.

Martha Wilde laughed. “I don’t think that we will have enough time for this. After all, this is your wedding and your most important day!” she smiled. “And that brings me to the reason I want to talk to you, my dear.”

Judy consorted with Nick’s mother quite well since their first meeting. And after the rough start her own family gave Nick when they revealed their relationship, it was freshening how inclusive Nick’s mom was towards her from the beginning.

“What is it?” Judy asked curiously.

The vixen put her paw into her purse and got a small box from it. “As you know, Nick is my only child. My husband and I never had a daughter. But…” she opened the little box, and within was a small brooch made of gold and silver with an engraving in a foreign language Judy couldn’t read. “This brooch runs in our family for five generations, passed from the mother to her oldest daughter when she marries.” Her paws ran over the engravings. “It’s Sanskrit and means ‘Luck’ and ‘Family’. You are what comes closest to a daughter to me, Judy, and I want to hand it over to you.” She took the small brooch from the case and presented it to Judy, who didn’t say a word. The vixen seemed to become a bit uneasy. “I know, it’s not very valuable and quite old-fashioned…”

“It is beautiful…” Judy finally said emotionally. “I’m really touched and don’t know what to say, Martha.” Judy smiled and tried hard to not start crying right now. Nick’s mother smiled, took Judy’s paw and lay the brooch into it.

“You don’t have to say anything, darling. It’s not this brooch or the wedding that makes you part of our family. You already are since a very long time and I couldn’t hope for a better daughter than you are.”

Judy laughed and started to weep at the same time, embracing the vixen in a tight hug.

“Cheese and carrots, Judy! Are you crying? Your whole make-up will be a mess and it is already half past ten!” A few rabbits rushed across the room, armed with clothes and new make-up. Judy rolled her eyes laughing and rubbing with the back of her paw over her nose.

“Thank you, Martha!” she sniveled smiling and got up from the couch.

“I have to thank you, Judy. And now I will go back and have a look after Nick. See you in a bit!” the vixen replied her smile and got up from the couch, too. When Nick’s mother was leaving the room, Judy was already conducted back on the stool and surrounded by even more rabbits.

* * *

The big community hall near the Hopps farm was filled to capacity and the muttering of nearly six hundred mammals filled the air. Most of them were of course rabbits, more or less the complete Hopps family and the – slightly smaller – family of Sven. Coming along were of course friends and neighbors from all over Bunnyburrow. But quite a sight were Nick’s and Judy’s friends and colleagues from Zootopia; big mammals like buffalos, cheetahs, polar bears, rhinos and lions were not often seen in Bunnyburrow. A few of the rabbits outside the Hopps family were a bit nervous at first, but it was an overall great atmosphere and the older rabbits could quickly settle the few reservations.

Chief Bogo and Clawhauser were both wearing an elegant suit with bowties; and while the buffalo was standing dead still with his hands folded behind his back, Clawhauser was trying hard to not completely loose it, being all giddy with excitement. Emmitt Otterton wear a suit, too, and was talking with his wife about the beautiful flower arrangements while she was adjusting his bowtie with a smile.

River, Clara and Jenny – Judy’s bridesmaids – were nervously whispering and giggling with the bridesmaids from Evelin. Sven’s groomsman were all rabbits, too, and impatiently waiting for the beginning of the ceremony.

Nick was standing side by side with Sven in the middle of the scene, both trying to look as calm and confident as possible. It was already a few minutes past eleven o’clock when Ralph and another rabbit in a similar suit walked down the aisle, chatting with each other. Nick guessed correctly, that the other rabbit must be the best man from Sven. The both grooms were wearing a suit all in white with a silk bowtie and looked as clean-cut as possible. When the both best men arrived, they took up position right beside them, their paws folded behind their back, smiling at the two grooms. Sven was stepping nervously from one feet onto the other and Nick slowly took a deep breath.

“This was a lot less intimidating in my imagination.” Nick said quietly with a look over the whole crowd in front of them.

“You don’t say.” Sven mumbled with a nervous smile.

Finally, Bonnie Hopps and Martha Wilde entered the hall through a side entrance and, after a short wink to the two grooms, took place in the first row. The band of the Bunnyburrow volunteer fire department was finished tuning their instruments and seems to wait for a signal. Sven’s ears twitched a little bit in Nick’s direction. He never really payed attention to the fox’s heartbeat. It was rather slow compared to one of a rabbit and he blocked out those sounds normally. But now, standing right beside of Nick, it was rather difficult to ignore it – and despite Sven was a bit nervous for his part, Nick’s heart was beating even faster than his own this time and sounded quite alarming to him.

“Is everything okay, Nick?” the rabbit asked gently.

“M-hm…” Nick hummed without moving and starring along the aisle and clenching his paws behind his back.

All of a sudden the strings of the orchestra started to play (YouTube: mJ_fkw5j-t0) and the whole crowd in the hall was standing up and went silent immediately. All bridesmaids and groomsman as well as Sven and Nick straighten oneself and all heads turned around to the main entrance. The violins were accompanied by two cellos, but the third Cello – played by the oldest Hopps daughter Jana – was still waiting. Finally, Jana started to play the main-part, too, (0:58) and at the same time the main door opened. First came Annabelle, Bobby, Lukas and Annie, walking as flower people and scattering white, pink, purple and red petals on the floor. Stu Hopps was slowly following them, on his left arm Judy, on his right Evelin, both in their wedding dresses and with a pink (Evelin) and purple (Judy) veil on their head. In their arms were beautiful bouquets and while walking down the aisle there were some oohs and aahs while they were passing the different rows. Everything around Nick was blanked out, the only thing he was taking in at the moment was Judy, like he had never see her before. In the last few days he had tried to imagine how she would look in a wedding dress, but his most beautiful fantasy couldn’t live up to this very moment. Judy was smiling like Nick had never see on her before and her whole appearance was radiating with joy and confidence; the soft light around her dress and veil made it look like she was glowing from the inside.

When the two brides and Stu finally arrived the end of the aisle, the old rabbit first hugged Judy, then shook hands with Nick while looking into his eyes with pride and joy; finally, he took Judy’s paw and laid it inside Nicks. Then he repeated the same with Evelin and Sven before he smiled a last time at the two couples, slowly retreating and taking place beside Bonnie. His wife put her own paws around his and smiled at him while Stu was twitching his nose, trying hard not to crying. The last sounds of the orchestra were fading away, and while everybody was taking seat again the two bridal couples turned around to face an old rabbit that Nick knew as ‘Uncle Michael’ and who would lead the ceremony as justice of the peace.

After everyone had sat down again, Michael raised his voice.

“Dear Friends and Family. Today we all have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Evelin Katherine Hopps and Sven Winston Brooks, and Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

Marriage - it is the promise between two animals who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. It enables two separate souls to share their desires, dreams, longings, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.

Marriage is commitment to take life’s joy deep; deeper than happiness, deep into the discovery of who you most truly are. It is a commitment to a spiritual journey, to a life of becoming – in which joy can comprehend despair, running through rivers of pain into joy again.

And thus marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant – a covenant that says:  
I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, and when I am hurting, I will not leave. It is a covenant intended not to provide haven from pain or from anger and sorrow. Life offers no such haven. Instead, marriage is intended to provide a sanctuary safe enough to risk loving, to risk living and sharing from the center of oneself. This is worth everything.”

The two bridal couples each shared a look, smiling. Then, Michael turned first to Evelin and Sven.

“Sven Winston Brooks, will you take Evelin Katherine Hopps, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all other to be faithful to her until death do you apart?”

Sven answered determined but with a little thin voice: “I do.”

“Evelin Katherine Hopps, will you take Sven Winston Brooks, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?”

Evelin answered smiling: “I do.”

Now, Michael turned around and faced the other couple. Judy heard Nick’s heart skip a beat or two and she chuckled to herself.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, will you take Judith Laverne Hopps, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all other to be faithful to her until death do you apart?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Nick said in his deepest voice, sounding rather calm.

“Judith Laverne Hopps, will you take Nicholas Piberius Wilde, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?”

Judy looked directly into Nicks eyes through her veil: “Yes, I do.”

A short whispering was going through the hall and Michael smiled. Then he continued:

“Both couples have prepared a vow for each other.” He made a short gesture to Sven, who harrumphed and turned to Evelin, taking her paws into his.

“Dear Evelin. I will dedicate myself to you wholeheartedly. I will make time for you and support you in everything you do. I will help you to raise our children to become loving people, and support you in the fundamental role of parent.”

There was a light glitter in Evelin’s eyes, then after a shot moment she replied to him with a slightly prankfully smile:

“Sven, my darling. I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you, and to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument.”

There was a silent laugher around in the hall, then all looks went to Nick. The now not-so-sly fox slowly turned around to face Judy, taking both her paws into his. He took a long and deep breath and after a few moments, he finally said:

“My beloved Judy. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me.” – he smiled even a bit wider. “You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. All that I have, all that I am, all that I will ever be, is yours. Forever.”

It took Judy a moment to calm down enough to speak with a firm voice:

“I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction: Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe.” – she blinked a few times, then continued. “In this beautiful garden I dedicate myself to you. Although our lives may change like the seasons, I will love you. As our love grows like a seed to a beautiful flower, I will love you. When the winds of doubt blow through, I will love you. We will stand together, strong, nurtured by each other’s love until the end.”

Michael nodded to Nick’s and Sven’s best man, who each reached into their pockets getting the rings and giving one of them each to Nick and Sven. Then Michael said with a quick nod to the two grooms:

“Repeat after me: This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife.”

While holding Judy’s paw Nick slowly put the ring onto it while repeating the sentence, looking deep in her eyes despite the veil; Sven did the same with Evelin and both repeated the vow unison. Then the best men gave the ring counterparts to Judy and Evelin. Michael said again:

“You, too, repeat after me: This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife.”

Both brides slowly put the rings on their grooms’ paws while repeating the vow, too. Michael nodded, then continued:

“Until now Evelin and Sven, just as Judith and Nicholas, have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent by each couple as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the city of Zootopia and the district of Bunnyburrow, I now pronounce you (nodding to Evelin and Sven) and you (nodding to Judy and Nick) husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” – he spread his arms and smiled to them.

Nick took Judy’s veil with both paws and raised it above her head. It was the first time he saw her face and eyes today unveiled. She was as beautiful as always, but something was different. When he stroked over her cheeks with his thumbs, her fur felt different – smooth as if it were made out of silk, and he could recognize a touch of make-up and some glitter on it that was very subtle, but emphasized her natural beauty in a very unique way. He slowly drew her closer, Judy looking dreamy at him with a tear in the corner of her eyes. While leaning in to kiss her, they both closed their eyes and when their lips finally met it was like time was coming to a halt. Nick felt like he had never kissed Judy before; well, in fact he didn’t kiss Judy in front of a few hundred people – including her whole family – before, so this was a first-time in some way. But it felt quite different and every bit of tension was gone at once.

It took a perceived eternity until Judy and Nick parted their lips again. Judy took Nick’s paw and hold it tight, turning to Michael again. She felt Sven’s and Evelin’s smirking looks on her face and heard an amused humming in the hall. While nibbling on her lower lip she even started to blush under her fur and envied Nick – not for the first time – for his fur color. Michael smiled and finally said:

“Ladies and gentlemen, dear friends and family, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps-Brooks…”, he pointed to Evelin and Sven, “and Mr. and Mrs. Hopps-Wilde.”, he pointed to Judy and Nick. Both newlywed couples turned around and all guests stood up, clapping their hands. Stu and Bonnie were both weeping and embracing each other’s, as were quite a few other guests, and all four just married animals were beaming of pride and joy. The band started playing again (YouTube: 7McYoKNbYRw) and the newlyweds started to go really slowly, arm in arm along the aisle, passing all their guests who were still standing and applauding them. The four flower kits were running ahead again, throwing new petals on the floor again; all followed by the witnesses of the marriages and finally the cheering crowd of guests.

After throwing and catching the brides’ flowers and like a million photos, shake-hands, hugs and kisses, they all walked in a long caravan to the Hopps’ farm but the two married couples which were each carried in a sedan by their corresponding groomsmen – quite a look for the one carried by a rabbit, an otter, a buffalo and a cheetah.

“You will pay for this, Wilde.” was everything that Chief Bogo said to this, but with a smile and after congratulating them. And he did in fact had his revenge when he had a short speech and talked about the more embarrassing missions Nick was involved in, including some photos. The one where Nick and Judy were filmed just in underwear making out in a safe-house after they had protected a witness for a weekend was the last one – “After that incident it was necessary to put up signs, that our safe-houses are video monitored 24/7. Something that I thought was obvious.” But it was all still fun and they all had quite a few good laughs.

Ralph talked about the first time he had met Nick and a short and moderated version of the first encounter of Nick and Judy as a couple with her parents. But he also took the opportunity to emphasize what a great character and person Nick is and how he is a half a rabbit in the meanwhile, despite his body size and ears; even when he preferred his own kind of ‘carrots’ to eat, winking to Judy.

The last one speaking for them was Evelin as Judy’s chief bridesmaid. And of course she insisted on talking about a few not-so-common stories out of late-bloomer Judy’s life, quite to her embarrassing. But of course she made it clear what a great sister and friend she is, how she had planned-ahead her career as a police officer (Nick could swear he saw Chief Bogo grinning while the short video of Judy’s school play) and like everyone in the Hopps family feared that she would end as an old damsel someday, never getting warm with any of her numerous admires. When she finished her speech, everybody had a good – and friendly – laugh, including Judy. Then the groomsmen of Sven had their turn, and Judy had her pay-back with quite a few stories and photos, showing Evelin as being always the feral little sister. But in the end, both sisters were hugging each other firmly, both being on the verge of tears and with loud applause from the guests.

After all speeches were finished, the banquet officially started and more than a dozen stewards brought the first course to the tables. The band was now composed of just a few rabbits playing the percussion, two guitars and Jana again with the cello, a cat sitting at the piano and two sheep playing saxophone and the trumpet – much less than the big band from earlier in the community hall, but with a great repertoire of songs. Two harts and a beaver were accompanying them as singers. During the different courses of the dinner a sustaining muttering and clinking with the silverware and dishes was pervading the air in the large tent.

While Nick was talking with Bogo and Clawhauser, Judy and Evelin were more giggling than talking. Suddenly Sven started to chuckle quietly and when Evelin and Judy turned their heads to him he had his wedding ring in his paw.

“Really?” he winked at Evelin with a short nod to the ring.

Eve grinned from ear to ear, eagerly nodding. “You bet!”

“What is it?” Judy asked curiously and Sven handed her his ring. When Judy read the engraving Eve had made for him, she started to snort – ‘ _Mine_.’ was the only word that was engraved, followed by todays date. “Well, it seems as if you have marked your territory quite well, sis.”

Evelin and Ralph both laughed and Judy gave him the ring back. “And yours?” she asked Eve, even more curiously. Her little sister took the ring from her paw and gave it to Judy with a grin – ‘ _Always_.’

“You both are really complementing each other, but it’s clear who is wearing the breeches.” she winked at them both and Sven gave his wife an affectionate kiss.

“What about your ring, sis?” Eve asked full of curiosity, peering to her paw.

Judy blushed a bit, looking down to her ring and shrugged. “I didn’t have had the courage to take a look, yet…” she mumbled.

Evelin’s eyes grew big and Sven raised his eyebrows. “You haven’t agreed with Nick the engravings in advance?” her sis asked unbelieving.

“It seemed like a romantic idea… I think…” Judy was playing nervously with her new ring.

“You have two seconds to take off this ring and read it aloud until I will take charge of it, sissy-sis.”

Judy grinned and took the ring from her paw. “Okay, okay” – after rotating it a bit, she read the engraving – ‘Now I am complete - Nick’, followed by todays date. Judy smiled moony and Evelin put her arms around her shoulders, grinning with joy.

“And what’s engraved in his?” she asked.

Judy grinned again and turned around to Nick, who was currently looking through a few photos Clawhauser was showing him on his smartphone, and nudged him with her elbow. The fox turned around with a questioning look.

“Hm? What is it, carrots?” he smiled at her, then suddenly leaning in with his head and giving her a nice and quick kiss.

“Eve and Sven were asking, what the engraving on your ring was saying.”

“Oh… of course.” he slyly grinned. “It says ‘My first. My only. – Judy’ with today’s date.” he winked at both.

Sven mumbled something like ‘Too much information…’ but Evelin laughed and gave Judy a kiss on her cheek.

“Maybe you are her first – and only – but you unerringly picked the most ambitious out of all Hopp’s kits, so I bet she is eagerly catching up on it with you.” the younger sister was smirking and Judy was punching her lightly on her arm.

“Ey!” Judy protested and blushed heavily.

“I can assure you she had a lot of practice in the meantime.” Nick laughed with a sly grin, then asked curiously: “What are your engravings saying?”

“I wrote ‘Mine’ on Sven’s ring.” Eve grinned and winked. “And on mine ring he wrote ‘Always’.”

The fox smiled agreeing, then Judy put her arm around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. “I really love your engraving, Nick.” She whispered in his ear. Nick smiled:

“As I do yours” he replied her kiss, but then started to nibble on her neck with a grin.

Judy giggled: “Shh! Not now and here, you naughty fox!”

Nick playfully pulled a sulky face. “It’s easy for you to talk, you have obviously no idea what an olfactory pheromone challenge this wedding is for such a sensitive nose like mine!” he sighed. “I could devour a whole rabbit right here and now on this table!” he licked over his lips with a sly grin.

“Whatever, but don’t forget about the few hundred witnesses with lots of cameras and the half police precinct that’s present. You will end up on the front page of all newspapers, but … bon appétit!” Judy smiled slyly at him, running at the same time her paw higher on Nick’s thigh.

Nick closed his eyes and whimpered while Judy grinned even wider, stroking his inner thigh.

“I think it is time for the first dance of our bridal couples!” Stu and Bonnies voice were tearing them out of their thoughts, and the four newlywed stood up behind their tables.

Evelin whispered to Nick: “Rescued by the parents, but I bet not for long.” she winked at him.

“I don’t know if I will survive this…” Nick sighed quietly while they were all slowly walking to the dance floor.

“I thought you can dance really great, foxy?” Evelin looked curiously but Sven interrupted them with a harrumph.

“I guess that’s not what Nick was referring to...” Sven mumbled to Eve with a wink.

Nick just shrugged with his shoulders, obviously exerting himself for a professional manner, but his nose was still twitching suspiciously. Judy however was walking a few steps ahead, beaming like never before; this was the best day of her life and she wanted to savor each and every moment of it.

Evelin chuckled: “Let me handle that for you, Nicky…” she gave him a thumb-up, then caughed up with Judy and linking her arm with her sisters. They whispered for a few moments, and neither Sven nor Nick had any idea what they were up to. Then Judy eagerly hopped in the direction of the band while Evelin turned back to the two waiting husbands.

“Well, my darling…” she put her arm around Sven’s hip and dragged him with her to the border of the dance floor. “We decided, that Judy and Nick can have the first dance and we will have ours directly after them.” Her pleased grinning made Nick gulp a bit.

“I don’t think, we…” he began, but the very same moment the first beats of “Crazy something normal” (YouTube: I1iZwnP_hc8) were playing and Judy already started to walk towards him with her arms and paws reaching alternating in the air, striking over her stomach and breasts on their way up. Nick was immediately turned-on again, but this song and them dancing to it had definitely something magic.

When the first verse started (0:44), Judy moved her mouth as if she was singing, and Nick started to dance along with her. It took only a few moments until they were both rushing over the dance floor to the fast up-beat of the song. It was a mix of dancing skin to skin, dancing together but each on his own and Nick even throw her into the air two times just to catch her again under loud howling and applause.

It wasn’t until the end of the song, when the singers of the band were finishing the song with the verses “If you don’t know where come follow me.”, repeating it four times. Judy was slowly walking backwards from the stage, repeating the verse with her mouth and a wide smile, waving Nick with her with her both paws. The fox made a little show as if he wants to hesitate but finally followed her, and when the last sounds of the song were dying away, the whole tent was filled with applause and wolf whistling. On a signal by Evelin the band started to play the next song (YouTube: ogDGrZEapDw) – Sven and Evelin’s song! – and Evelin sang along the first verse until Sven finally came onto the stage, too, and they both shared a great dance with quite a lot dancing interludes they had trained together. It didn’t even attract anybody's attention, that Judy and Nick had actually left the tent at the end of their song through a side entrance…

* * *

“Sweet carrots.” Sven murmured to Evelin after they finished their dance.

“What do you mean?” she stroked her husband’s cheek with her paw.

“You don’t notice it?” he smirked. When his wife shook her head, he continued: “Even when any of your sisters was in heat during your pregnancy, your scent always was the strongest I could recognize in any room. But currently…” he hesitated.

“Mh?” Eve raised her eyebrows and glanced to Sven for a second. “What do you talk about?”

Sven took a deep breath: “Judy is currently emitting more pheromones than two pregnant bunnies in heat. And I would bet any male rabbit here already noticed. Do you want to guess what effects that will have on her scent-linked partner and now-husband, not to speak a fox with even better olfactory cognition than any other mammal I know?”

Evelin started to grin and her grin even widened while Sven was speaking. “You are right, what do you think why I arranged this little timeout for them.” She winked and they started another dance.

* * *

Nick stumbled to a nearby tree and supported himself against it. “I-I-I have to… fresh a-air!” Nick gasped and spoke quietly, grinding slowly his teeth. Nobody was outside with them at the moment, but Nick didn’t want to be seen like that, now his whole body was shivering and only hardly under his control. He made a few fast steps and entered the Hopps house through the kitchen backdoor.

Judy rolled up her dress so it wouldn’t drag along the floor, then hopped afterwards Nick. After the first corner she already saw him, entering their house through the backdoor of the kitchen. With a few large jumps she was at the door, too. It was closed, but she could definitely hear him whimpering and panting behind it. With a big grin she pushed the door open and Nick flinched, standing with his back to the wall. When he saw Judy standing in the open door with her sly grin and her paws put on her hips, he could just gasp out: “You!”

“Oh, yeah. It’s me, foxtrot…” starting to grin she made a few steps inside the kitchen, letting the door slam close behind her. Without turning around, she grabbed behind to the lock and turned the key in the door, the quiet ‘click’ sounding nearly menacing. Nick was still standing there, noticeably endeavored for his composure. The wedding ceremony was like an aphrodisiac for them both, but Judy – surrounded by so many of her sisters – had her heat-cycle linked since this morning and additionally, no shot from Dr. Allisson was lowering the effects this time. She really needed Nick now. No, she needed her husband!

“Be careful, Judy! I’m not sure what you had in mind, but I can hardly withhold myself now…” he panted, his tail and nose twitching dangerously while starring at her. But Judy, still just grinning, grabbed with her paws to her back, opening one button of her dress after another, and after a minute or so she stripped out of the dress, letting it fall to her parent’s kitchen floor. Standing in front of Nick just in her lace lingerie two meters away, she could hear her fox’s heart and breathing getting really fast. She was impressed that he could still stand it!

“This is your parent’s kitchen!” Nick gasped helpless, sounding like being tormented.

Judy made a few small steps in his direction, now standing right before him.

“So?” she put her head to the side and looked at him with her big and innocent eyes. When another heat wave flooded her body, Judy shivered involuntary; Nick closed his eyes while Judy’s scent became rampant, but it was too late. With a quick jump forward he pinned Judy down to the floor, baring his teethes and catching after her neck with them.

* * *

 

It was early evening, the band was playing popular songs animating a lot of guests to dance, and the intermediate arranged cake buffet was currently being replaced by warm and cold dishes. When Nick and Judy entered the tent again a few hours ago, no one mentioned their absently hour. Even when Evelin was collecting all of Judy’s bridesmaids again and accomplished with them Judy back to the house, Bonnie and Stu Hopps talked with Nick like they hadn’t noticed their disappearance. Half an hour later Judy also looked fresh and all spruced up again; not like she had just rotted with a fox like there was no tomorrow.

Bonnie and Nick were dancing to ‘Drive by’ (YouTube: UmlwZImNOIo), as was Stu with Nick’s mother Martha. Evelin walked over to Judy and nudged her grinning with her elbow.

“May I have this dance, sis?”

They joined all others on the dance floor, the small band still heating up the atmosphere with constantly playing more energetic and faster songs over the last few hours. After dinner most of the older guests would slowly dismiss themselves, but for the younger generation a long party night was ahead. Jana started to play the introductory solo of “Rather be” (YouTube: ZnE75pSZmQo) on her Cello, and the parents of Sven, Evelin, Judy and Nick all were exhausted going back to their seats, so the couples remixed again: Sven with Judy and Evelin with Nick were dashing over the dance floor this time. Judy’s and Evelin’s parents as well as Sven’s parents and Nick’s mother were sitting at one table, chatting together. When Joshua with his wife came to them, he stood behind Bonnie and Stu with his arms put on their shoulders.

“I think we will call it a day, the kits are rather tired and we drive nearly half an hour.”

“Thank you for coming, Josh.” His father said with a bright smile, and Bonnie added:

“Yes, I think Judy and Evelin really enjoyed you being here. I hope you had some fun, too.”

“It was a really great wedding…” he hesitated for a moment, then added with a smile: “…both of them. I’m honestly glad that both of my sisters found their designated significant other.” He was watching them dancing with a dreamy face. “They really look as happy as never before, don’t they?”

Stu and Bonnie both nodded with a big smile and finally said goodbye to one of their oldest sons.

“It’s great to see, that you still have such a great relationship with your kits, even after they have married.” Martha said, taking a sip from her glass of claret.

“Some relationships are more easy than others.” Stu winked, but Bonnie raised her eyebrow and put a paw on Martha’s arm.

“You are missing him already, don’t you?” she smiled softly and the older vixen returned her smile.

“Children grow up and if everything is going well they will found their own family. But I have to agree that I always feared he would never find someone he would share such a strong connection with. I’m so happy for him, really, and Judy is such a cutie-pie! But now he finally is having his very own life and family with her, and I don’t know if I will still be a part of it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t overthink that, now! All that we saw about Nick is indicating that he is a really great family man, not only as a husband and father, but also as a son.” Bonnie said and Stu added instantly:

“And we being now all a big family altogether, you are of course always welcomed to our house, too!”

“Thank you, both of you!” Martha smiled, but then suddenly raised her eyebrows. “Wait, you said that he will be a great father?”

Bonnie lowered her face and Stu harrumphed silently. “Well, just a thought…” he finally said a bit uneasy.

“He comes along really great with our youngest kits, Judy always had a big family and…” Bonnie added, but then hesitated. Stu helped her out:

“All our children had at least one or two litters with their partners. So … we were somewhat … hoping.”

Martha smiled softly: “Oh, that would be so great, really! I have to agree I always wanted to be a grandmother, but wasn’t too sure… I mean, not all interspecies couples are compatible to have biological kits. Do you know, if…?”

Bonnie and Stu shook their head simultaneously. “We don’t know any Fox-Rabbit-Partnerships, and to be honest we didn’t have the guts to talk with them about it, yet.” Stu said, Bonnie supportively putting her paw on his.

The band finished their song and one of the rabbits switched to an Oboe – playing the first tunes of the next song, “Criminal” (YouTube: srjPtc7ykiw). The drums and electric piano supplemented it and when one of the two harts started to sing the refrain, the colorful lights started to blink and illuminate the stage; a fog machine created some great effects together with some well-placed lasers. Judy and Evelin put both their shoulders to the wheel and performed a great dancing show, moving skin-to-skin along their husbands, rubbing up and down their bodies and licking lasciviously their own lips and the neck of their partners. Both Sven and Nick had opened their jackets and shirts and were moving along with Judy and Eve, making all guests wolf whistling and applauding them and giving them the most erotic show their parents probably ever saw from one of her kits. While Stu and also Sven’s parents were holding their paw in front of their mouths in shock, Bonnie and Martha were sheering and laughing at the show. Stu turned his head to his wife and couldn’t decide whose behavior – his daughters or his wife’s – he found more disturbing right now.

Without interruption the band continued with the next song “My Way” (YouTube: b4Bj7Zb-YD4) in a medley-style, and a bunch of the younger guests – including quite a lot siblings from Sven and the Hopps-Sisters – were joining the four on the dance floor. The lights were flashing to the rhythms and the cheer was getting more and more hilarious with the next songs. When somebody had been afraid that this small country-side band could be somewhat boring they were now finally teaching them better. The piano turned out to be a full-blown synthesizer, the guitar players switched to electronic versions of their instruments and Jana now played an electronic violin instead of her cello. The trumpet and saxophone were the only two with the same instruments, but instead of slow and silent backing, they belted out the modern rock and pop songs, still accompanied by the two harts and the beaver as singers. In the meantime a few of the waiters arranged a cocktail bar partly where the buffet was over the day, serving both beer, wine and cocktails as well as non-alcoholic spritzer and beverages.

After dancing for about seven songs straight, both Sven and Evelin as well as Nick and Judy need a break and walked exhausted but with beaming smiles over to their parents table.

“I’m getting too chubby for this…” Evelin laughed while stroking her pregnant belly.

“Oh, you should spare some more energy for later, whiskers!” Sven winked with a sly grin and his father as well as Stu started to laugh, too.

Nick and Judy weren’t as exhausted as Sven and Evelin, but a short break and having a freshening drink always was a good idea. While sipping on their cocktails through their straws they looked around. Suddenly Nick nudged Judy with his elbow and pointed with his snout to the dance floor where Clawhauser was currently dancing with two of Judy’s bridesmaids surprisingly agile. Judy snorted in her drink and grinned from ear to ear.

“That’s just like Clara and River.” She winked to Nick, who nodded.

“I’m really glad that everyone seems to have fun. I even saw Bogo dancing earlier!” he chuckled.

“Really? And I missed it, cheese and carrots!”

“Don’t worry, my dear. Ralph, Terrence and Beka are making quite a lot of photos and videos, I’m sure they will have filmed it.” Bonnie said with a wink. “I hope you like your party, too?”

All four newlyweds nodded their head immediately, still grinning from ear to ear.

“It’s just perfect and exactly like I always imagined it! I really love it!” Evelin said.

Judy suddenly jumped off her seat and embraced Evelin with a bone crushing hug. “Yes, it is and I’m sooooo thankful that we are sharing all of this in so many ways! No wedding or party I would have planned could be nearly as great as this!” she was beaming from joy but also had a tear in her eyes again. Evelin replied her hug and grinned, now near to tears herself.

“Without you this day wouldn’t be as perfect as it is now, sis.” She snuffled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“And of course it wouldn’t be without you, too, Nick!” Sven added with a big smile. The double-wedding really was a fantastic idea!”

“It is still a big honor that you are sharing this day with us, I never saw Judy as happy as today.” Nick snickered with a wink to his wife. “And of course also thank you to you!” he continued with a look to their parents, who just stopped him with a wave of their paws.

“No words could describe the feeling how happy we are right now, so just enjoy your party!” Stu winked and Bonnie and Martha nodded agreeing.

When a new song started (YouTube: RF0HhrwIwp0), Judy jumped from her seat, eagerly taking Nick’s paws. “Ready for another round, foxtrot?”

“Time to show those kits how to dance, carrots!” Nick stood up laughing and being dragged to the stage by Judy, where both started to sing along with the band and rocking hard to the really great cover version of it.

Obviously, this party had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nick and Judy are finally married - and will have a hang-over probably the next morning. ;) But this is not the end of this story, I plan at least three more chapters. And maybe if I get enough positive response there will be even a part three to the whole series. :)  
> But now they are married, what do you think the story should evolve into? I have a few ideas by myself, but I would love to hear your thoughts, too. One obvious question would be children... can they have biological ones? Have they to adopt some? Will the career be more important to them for now? What about other relationships?  
> I also plan to start a new big crime file for them to solve in one of the next stories! Anything you would like to see here?
> 
> As you have noticed, I'm hinting quite a few times to Nick and Judy's love life, but without getting explicit or even tacky. Do you want to read more of it or is it too much and less would be better? I also got a request a few weeks ago to make an explicit chapter, what do you think about it? I'm not promising anything, but also not eliminating the possibility of it. :-o 
> 
> And of course: What is your true opinion on this chapter?? I love reading your feedback and promise to answer everything if possible! :-)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Schrodinger’s Cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said Schrodinger's cat with a smile:  
> »I'll be in the box with a vial.  
> With the poison I'll be  
> Quantum tangled you see,  
> Thus alive and dead both all the while.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The whole squat of Zootopia’s police precinct one that attended Judy’s and Nick’s wedding took the last train departing from Bunnyburrow: The train drove off at half past one in the morning and arrived at quarter to three at the Zootopia main railway station. One of the most important aspects of leadership is respect and being a role model. Well, common activities are also upholding the moral. There were two other married couples within Chief Bogos officers and most of the time it didn’t cause more trouble than any other kind of friendship. But he had to admit, this was the first time that some officers of his own team were marrying and the first time that he even attended their wedding; let alone being a groomsman. But they all had some fun, even McHorn proved himself as a party animal and there were no incidents; something he always assumed during events where quite a lot of different types of animals join together. 

 

 

All officers bid goodbye to each other in front of the station. They had to meet again at the precinct anyway in less than five hours. Nick and Judy had still a full week of vacation – a small present by Bogo himself – but the rest of them had to uphold public policy. When most of the officers had disappeared, Chief Bogo stumbled; he couldn’t remember saying goodbye to Clawhauser. After thinking some more, he even couldn’t remember hearing him talking during the whole train ride – and it was usually rather difficult for the big cheetah to abstain just for five minutes. He looked around but couldn’t see the big silhouette of him. Slowly he started to walk back to his own apartment. ‘ _Most probably he is buying an early breakfast doughnut in the station…_ ’ he thought to himself with a short yawn.

* * *

The big tent on the Hopps farm was nearly empty: The last guests were gone, the leftovers were packed in boxes and brought into the house and the band had dismantled their electronics. There was still some music playing softly through Judy’s smartphone. She and Nick were the only ones left, still standing arm in arm on the empty stage, slowly swaying to the same song they shared their first kiss to (YouTube: YmduTltMP5Y). Sven and Evelin left them alone about an hour ago, and since then Judy and Nick were dancing to this song, letting it play in a loop. But since a few minutes, Judy didn’t really move by herself, but only leaned against Nick.

“I think we should go to bed, carrots.” He whispered into her ear while stroking with his thumb over her head.

“Uh-uh.” Judy muttered half-asleep, clinging with her paws into Nick’s fur.

The fox smiled softly, hold her embraced in his arms and put his snout between her ears, continuing to sway to the music. It was a long and exhausting day, but he savored each and every moment of it. And even when he was rather tired now – after being awake for nearly 24 hours – he couldn’t think of anything better than being alone with Judy in this big tent and slowly dancing to the music. When Judy’s paw let loose of his fur and was just hanging down at her side, Nick smiled softly. His _cute_ little bunny had resisted falling asleep as long as she could to draw out this day to its maximum, but the fatigue had finally won. Slowly squatting in front of her, Nick put his arms around Judy’s legs and shoulders. When he stood up, holding her tenderly in his arms, Judy’s head rolled against his chest and snuggled up to him. On his way out, he took her smartphone and put it in his pocket after switching it off. When he left the tent, the early sunlight was beaming into his eyes and he had to yawn. Holding his little bunny tight in his arms, he started to walk to the house. He expected it to be dark and completely in silence, but most of the windows were already lighted. Just when he arrived at the backdoor of the smallest kitchen, the one that was unused most of the time, Valentina opened the door for him from the inside with a smile.

“Carrying your bride over the door sill?” she winked and Nick replied her smile.

“I’m afraid that I will not only have to carry her over the door sill, but right to our room.” He winked at Valentina with a nod to sleeping Judy.

The younger rabbit snickered quietly, than asked: “Can I bring you something? A fresh coffee?”

Nick laughed silently and shook his head. “I think I will accompany her into bed, I’m feeling as falling asleep while standing.” Valentina nodded with a smile and went ahead of them, opening the door to the corridor and finally to their room. When she wanted to switch on the light in the room, Nick just shook his head: “I can see perfectly in the dark and don’t want Judy to wake up. But...” he started when the rabbit wanted to left the room again, “…maybe you can get a bottle of water and two glasses for us?”

Valentina nod her head with a smile and just two minutes later came back with a small tablet with two cups, a carafe of water and two small pills on a tray. “Just some aspirin … for the worst-case-scenario.” She winked and bid goodbye while closing quietly their door.

Nick carefully undressed his wife and wrapped her under the blanket. When he placed himself beside her, Judy instinctively curled herself up against him and put her arms around his body, smiling softly in her sleep. The fox put his fluffy tail around her, laying his snout on her head. While thinking about all what happened that day, he quickly fell asleep, too.

 

 

* * *

It was unusually quiet in the conference room of precinct one. Most of the officers despise a small emergency team was at the wedding and had only a few hours slept. Chief Bogo issued everyone a patrol route, no special events happened the last day. When he dismissed his officers and went back to his own office, he sat behind his desk and reclined in his chair, rubbing his eyes with his hooves. When the intercom beeped he grunted and pressed the button.

“Bogo here, what is it Clawhauser?”

“Chief, this is Officer Frank from the nightshift.”

Bogo raised his eyebrows, shouldn’t the nightshift be replaced by the morning shift by now?

“Sorry, Officer Frank. What can I do for you?”

“It’s because of Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, he didn’t appear for his shift and we cannot reach him on his phone.”

“Damn it, Benjamin…” Chief Bogo murmured.

“Chief?” Frank asked through the intercom.

“I will send a replacement for you and will take care of Officer Clawhauser. Thank you.” The chief disconnected the intercom call and took a look at the roster – Officer Jackson, an elder lion, was the substitute on duty for the front desk. He entered the short dial into the phone and ordered Jackson to undertake the early shift at the front desk. After that he took a look in the computer for Clawhauser’s private number. They all had a lot of fun at the party last night, but that was not an excuse to miss work. He called the mobile phone, but was redirected to the answering machine immediately. He tried Clawhauser’s landline next, but had a free line signal only.

Chief Bogo groaned and rubbed his eyes again with his hooves. He liked the cheetah and didn’t want to get him in hot water, but missing his shift was going on his records nevertheless; so he could send a patrol to his address to make sure everything was alright, too. He took the radio:

“Headquarters for Charlie-Zero-Four, come in please!”

After a few seconds the elephant cow answered the call: “Francine here, what is it Chief?”

 

 

* * *

Her paw was tickling through the red fur on the fox’s belly. Nick smiled happily in his sleep and purred. Judy giggled:

“I thought I had married a fox, not a tomcat.” Judy whispered with a seducing voice, tickling through Nick’s fur down to his hips, nibbling with her small teeth on his neck. Nick started to grin without opening his eyes, enjoying her touches and scent; she still was in heat but it was also different in a subtle way. He really couldn’t say what it was, and it didn’t matter to him right now: The fox slowly put his paw around Judy’s scut, making her squeak. He silenced her immediately by putting his lips onto hers, giving her a passionate kiss, and the little rabbit sighed with pleasure.

“I wish you were so horny yesterday during our wedding night, carrots…” he whispered into Judy’s ear, licking softly on it with his tongue.

“If it were up to me I’d had humped you right on the dancefloor.” Judy whispered back to him, rubbing her chin all over Nick’s chest to scent-mark him. She heard him whimpering quietly: her scent, especially when in heat, was nothing he could bear for long. And indeed, Nick wasn’t hesitating for long: He took her by her arms and floored her onto the bed, kneeling on each side of her body and pinning her down. First he started to kiss her passionately, but then he started to kiss in a trail down her fur along her chest and belly. Judy closed her eyes and moaned quietly, but that didn’t stop the fox from licking further over her trembling body.

 

 

* * *

Chief Bogo had to make a decision: After Benjamin Clawhauser didn’t come to work he send a patrol to his home but the cheetah wasn’t there, too. He wasn’t really worried, but it was an uncommon behavior; Clawhauser could be somewhat annoying but he was one of his most reliable officers. He wouldn’t stay away from work without a good reason or without getting in touch. Currently the chief tried to remember when he saw the cheetah the last time. For a certainty on the party, but he couldn’t remember seeing him during the train ride or after it. Could it be, that he never left Bunnyburrow with the rest of his colleagues?

He took his phone again and dialed Judy’s number, but it redirected the call immediately to the mailbox. Bogo was swearing something and dialed Nick’s number – with the same result. Apparently all his officers had decided to play hide and seek with him. He grumbled and searched for another number in the records…

* * *

It was around lunch time when the phone rang in the Hopps’ house. Quite a lot of bunnies were already around, cleaning up the house. Stu Hopps and a few of his oldest children were already dismantling the big tent outside; Bonnie and a few of the younger teens were preparing lunch for everyone, mostly reheating the leftovers from the party. It was Sarah, one of the eleven-year-old daughters, who picked up the phone. After talking for a moment, she ran with the handset into the kitchen to her mother:

“Do we have a missed cheetah in the house, mom?”

Bonnie looked somewhat irritated to her kit and shook her head. “No, of course not!”

Sarah spoke into the handset again: “No, there is no cheetah in our house… of course, wait a second!” She handed the handset to her mother. “It’s for you, mom!”

Still somewhat confused Bonnie took the handset: “Bonnie Hopps here?”

“Hello Mrs. Hopps, Chief Bogo from Zootopia here.”

“Ahh, hello Mister Bogo! I hope you had a safe trip home, it was rather late when you all left.”

“Thank you, Ma’am, yes. But I’m missing one of my Officers, Benjamin Clawhauser, and I cannot remember if he was coming along with us when we left. He missed his shift and I cannot reach him on his phone. He is one of Mister Wilde’s groomsman, the big cheetah. I just called to make sure he isn’t still with you in Bunnyburrow.”

“Oh… I understand. Well, I didn’t see him yet, but our burrow is rather big. Maybe he missed the train and stayed overnight.”

“Maybe. But I want to be sure before I start a manhunt; at least he is an active officer of the ZPD and missing without notice.”

“Of course, I understand, Mister Chief Bogo. We will scour the burrow for your Officer and I will call you back after that. But that may take an hour or two, as I said it’s a big house and quite a lot of our kits are still asleep.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hopps. I will await your callback before taking any further action. Best regards to the bride and groom.” – the buffalo ended the call impatiently and Bonnie handed the phone back to Sarah.

“You didn’t see a big cheetah in our burrow today, did you?” Bonnie asked playfully and the young rabbit shook her head. “Okay, just about three hundred others I need to ask. You could think that such a big predator would attract attention in a bunny burrow…” she pondered.

Bonnie went outside and walked over to her husband.

“Hey, honey!” he said with a big smile, giving his wife a kiss. “We are nearly finished with the tent and most of the tables and benches are already fetched up. I think in a few hours everything will be back to normal.”

“That’s great, you are faster than I expected. We will have lunch in about half an hour, too. But that’s not the reason I wanted to talk to you. Did you see a cheetah, or hear about one staying overnight?”

Stu raised his eyebrows: “One of Nicks groomsman was a cheetah, but I thought all colleagues from Nick and Judy took the train back to Zootopia?”

“Yes, but it seems as if one of them went missing. The buffalo, Chief Bogo, called only just and asked if we know something.”

“Mh, I didn’t really pay attention on him. There were so many guests yesterday…”

Bonnie nodded. “Maybe he missed the train and some of our children let him stay overnight. We should search the burrow, what do you think?”

Stu nodded thoughtfully. “Let’s talk to the kits, they can search the burrow in less than an hour.” He smiled with a wink. “At least he wasn’t really assessable.”

 

 

* * *

Judy was laying naked and quite sweaty on top of Nick when their door was suddenly opened by a young rabbit.

“Is a cheetah here with you in the room?” Sarah asked without paying too much attention to the both on the floor.

“N…no?” Judy answered somewhat perplexed.

“Okay. Bye!” Sarah waved and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Nick was staring at the door: “W-what just happened?!”

Judy didn’t answer him – she seemed to be solidified and didn’t move.

 

 

* * *

When Sarah left the guest room she ran straight into Ralph.

“Hey, did you already find a cheetah?” he asked his little sister with a smile.

“No.” Sarah smiled. “I’m joining Milah downstairs now.”

Ralph looked to the room his sister just left. “Are Judy and Nick awake yet?”

Sarah stopped again and turned her head to Ralph: “Yepp, they are having sex on the floor, but there was no cheetah in there. I’m continuing searching now!” she waved smiling and disappeared around the corner, leaving a confused Ralph behind.

After a few seconds he recovered himself, went to the guest room and knocked.

It took about ten seconds until Nick’s voice from behind the door said: “Come in.”

When Ralph entered the room, Nick was sitting on the floor with two pillows in front of his chest and in his lap; Judy cowered on the bed under their blanket, both looking still slightly shocked. The rabbit started to grin from ear to ear and leant back against the door frame.

“I guess you two were caught in the act – in the truest sense of the word.” He winked and could hardly suppress his laughing.

Judy was still too shocked to say anything, but Nick had contained himself a bit again. “What has Sarah said? I mean, did she…” he discontinued and Ralph answered:

“You mean if she saw her big sister having sex with a fox? Well, at least this is what she told me…” he was still smirking, putting his paws into his pockets.

“Sweetcheeseandcarrots…” Judy mumbled into the blanket, nearly disappearing behind it.

Now Ralph was finally starting to laugh. “Well, it didn’t seem to bother her much; and to be realistic I don’t think it is the first time she saw you naked Judy, nor that the concept of sex is something new to her. However, a missing cheetah in our burrow is much more interesting at the moment.” He winked.

“A missing cheetah?” Nick asked quietly.

“Yep, your groomsman Benjamin seems to be missing and we are searching the burrow if he stayed overnight.”

After a short moment Nick murmured jokingly: “Maybe you should ask Jenny, Clara and River. You know, there is some sort of tradition between groomsman and bridesmaids…”

“Nick!” Judy exclaimed a bit shocked, clasping her paws over her mouth.

 “Hm, sounds as valid as any other idea.” Ralph said with a wink. “At least I saw them dancing together. Well, maybe you two get dressed, mom is preparing lunch and should be ready any minute. I think you two could tolerate a small refreshment.” He finally left the room with a wide grin.

 

 

* * *

A few dozen rabbits were already sitting at the dining table when Judy entered the room. She was a bit hangover, still somewhat tired and wore a pair of leggings and a blue shirt with long sleeves. Annie waved happily, pointing to a free chair next to her, and Judy took place trying not to attract too much attention.

“Hi, sweetie!” her mother said in a honeyed voice and all heads turned to Judy, cheering and congratulating the newly-wed sister.

“Where is Nicky?” Annie asked eagerly.

“He is helping on the search for Benjamin.” Judy smiled to her little sister, then she changed the subject. “Did you enjoyed the party yesterday?”

Annie nodded eagerly: “This was so much fun!”

 

 

* * *

Nick was strolling on the outside, trying to pick up the scent of Clawhauser. There were so many guests on the parcel of land the day before that it was really difficult to distinguish any specific scent. Also his own fur was over and over with Judy’s scent marks, making it even more difficult to concentrate. He wore his brown trousers together with a green shirt and followed a rather fresh track along the carrot field. About fifty meters away was a barn where mostly bale of straws and some machines for the harvest were stored. When he came near it, he took a long sniff with his nose, but to no avail. The only thing he could definitely smell was Judy – he should have showered before starting the search. Just the moment he turned around to go back to the house, a high-pitched voice called his name:

“Niiihiiiick!!”

Nick paused his movement and turned his head around, looking in the direction of the barn where the voice came from. “Benjamin?” he asked doubtfully; and indeed, the big cheetah stuck out his head from behind the barn.

“Oh my goodness, Nick!” Clawhauser shouted rather quietly and Nick ran towards his friend and colleague.

“Ben! What are you doing here?! The whole burrow is searching for you, even Chief Bogo called!” the fox eyed the cheetah closely: He was still in his suit but his fur looked rather messy and Benjamin looked as if he didn’t get a lot of sleep and was still hungover to a certain degree.

“Chief Bogo called yet? Oh dear, I am in so much trouble…” Clawhauser was whining and let himself drop onto the ground. Nick squatted beside him, putting his arm around Benjamin’s shoulders.

“What happened, Ben?”

“I don’t know! I think I did some terrible mistake!”

“Come on, just tell me what you can remember and we will sort out everything.” Nick smiled encouraging, patting his friend on the shoulder again.

“Well, I really drank too much yesterday. I was kidding around with … others, and suddenly Bogo and the others were already gone! I didn’t know what to do but … they … offered I could stay overnight.”

“Wait a second, Ben.” Nick interrupted him smiling. “Who offered you to stay?”

“Those cute little rabbits I was dancing with…” he murmured.

“Judy’s bridesmaids? Jenny, River and Clara?” Nick started to smirk and Clawhauser nodded heavily.

“We were really only dancing and talking about this and that, Nick! I promise! But I had too many drinks, and they said when I stay overnight I could drink some more.”

“Well, it was a party so having drinks and some fun was totally intended.” Nick winked. “But why are you hiding here now and not in the house?”

“I waaaas…” Benjamin said worried. “I mean, I have no idea when and how I got into it, there is a big blackout in my head!”

“Alcohol sometimes has this effect.” Nick was remembering one or two parties in his past when he woke up two days later without any knowledge of what happened; he could empathize with the cheetah right now.

“Yes, but when I woke up in the morning, I was laying on the floor of a bedroom without my suit! And there were three rabbits sleeping, too!”

“Well, sleeping in a suit is quite inconvenient and I guess the rabbits were the bridesmaids who offered you to sleepover.” Nick winked to him, but Clawhauser fiercely shook his head.

“But Niiiiick… they were all naked and our clothes were distributed all over the room!”

Nick raised his eyebrows, then laughed. “Well? Seemed as if someone had a lucky night. But that still doesn’t explain why you are hiding here.”

“But don’t you understand? I have no idea what happened last night! And woke up with three of Judy’s sisters, naked! I totally panicked, grabbed all of my clothes I could find and rushed out of the room! I managed to don’t encounter anyone else, but I have lost my phone and wallet. Probably I missed them in the bedroom, but I couldn’t creep back into the house because more and more rabbits were awake! So I hide here and hoped that I would see you or Judy! Oh Niiiick, you have to help me! If Mr. Hopps finds out what I did with his daughters, I will get skinned by him! And Chief Bogo is going to fire me! Oh Nick, I’m really desperate for your help!”

Nick started to grin, Benjamin’s story was so fanciful he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not. But when he watched his old friend being a picture of misery, he pulled himself together with a small grin and stood up again, reaching out with his arm to him.

“I think I get an idea, but first let’s go back to the house. Someone said something about lunch and I think we are both in need of a small refreshment.” Nick said while helping Clawhauser getting up to his feet.

“But Nick! What about Mr. Hopps?”

“Wherefrom should he know what happened when neither you nor his daughters are going to tell him? And I really doubt that those young ladies are telling their parents about each and every affair they got.” He winked, put his arm around Clawhauser’s shoulders and they both started to walk back to the house. “And finally, you don’t even know if anything happened at all.”

 

 

“Oh, Nick…” Clawhauser whimpered.

* * *

“Make sure that he takes the next express to Zootopia and tell him, he has a double shift this evening! I will have a talk with him tomorrow dead on seven o’clock!” – Chief Bogo sounded alarmingly calm while Judy talked to him on the phone. She had no opportunity to advocate her friend and colleague further when the Chief ended the call.

When Judy walked back into the big living room, Nick was sitting with Clawhauser on a couch. The cheetah was eating a piece of cake and having a hot coffee while Judy’s husband was watching him with a sly smile. The rabbit walked over to them and sat beside Benjamin.

“Hey, Ben! I’ve talked with Bogo. You have a double shift tonight and a one-to-one with him tomorrow morning on seven o’clock.” – the cheetah started to whimper again. “Keep calm, you are one of our most reliable officers and he will not fire you for missing a shift.” She smiled softly to him.

“The roasting will be even worse than being fired.” Clawhauser puled.

Nick snickered quietly and Judy bowed her head to the side: “Now that I have talked to Bogo, don’t you want to tell me what really happened last night?”

“What do you mean, Judy?” Clawhauser asked with an unnatural high-pitched voice.

“Come on, you cannot blow smoke on me, Ben. I’m one of our best interrogation officers because I’m always knowing when someone is lying to me.” She winked with a smile.

“And still, she has married me.” Nick snickered and Judy looked with a sly smirk to him, then back to the cheetah. But Benjamin just kept his head lowered, nipping on his coffee.

“Oh, here is your wallet and your smartphone, too. Maybe you should recharge it before taking the train, I can lend you my charger.” Judy took the wallet and the phone from her pocket and put it on the coffee table with a sneaky smile.

Clawhauser replied her look startled: “Where did you find them?”

“Oh, I didn’t find them but Clara. You have to ask her.” Judy winked, then she twitched her ears with a side-glance to Nick: His poker face was perfect, but she noticed the subtle change of his heartbeat when she mentioned Clara’s name. Well, she would ask him about it later.

“When does the next express depart from the railway station?” Benjamin asked while clenching his phone and wallet with his paws.

Judy took a look at the old grandfather clock. “In about three minutes.” She smiled. “And the next one in about two hours. So you still have some time, maybe you get a shower and I will organize you a train ticket and some packet lunch.”

Nick picked Clawhauser’s phone from his paws with a quick movement. “I will get this charged for you in the meantime. You will never survive a two-hour train ride without your Gazelle albums.” He winked at him and jumped off the couch.

 

 

* * *

Judy and Nick were standing at the platform on Bunnyburrow station and waving goodbye to Clawhauser while the train directing Zootopia was leaving. While slowly walking arm in arm back to the car, Judy said smiling:

“Poor Benjamin, Bogo will tear him his spots off for this tomorrow.”

“Maybe, but only because he had not as much fun as him.” Nick laughed.

“Do you think so?” Judy asked and Nick just shrugged his shoulders with a smile. They walked a few meters in silence. Finally, she said: “I hope she was worth it.”

“How do you know it was a ‘she’?” Nick snickered and they both stopped in front of Judy’s parent’s pickup-truck.

“Oh, I have a close idea.” Judy hopped backwards onto the bonnet, watching Nick with a sly grin. “And I bet you know more than you admitted.”

“So? I wouldn’t bet on it, carrots.” Nick put his arms around her neck and replied her grin.

“I would always put my chips on you, foxtrot.” She winked. “Who was it? One of my sisters?” Nick didn’t answer her and continued to grin, but his heartbeat was telling her everything she need to know. “Well, I guessed so. That explains why he was hiding outside the house.” Judy chuckled. “One of the bridesmaids?”

“Would you please stop interrogating me, carrots?” Nick laughed.

“Oh, bull’s eye on first guess!” Judy grinned even wider. But to narrow it down, she need a ground line for his reactions. “I don’t think it was Evelin?” Nick snorted but Judy could determine his regular heartbeat. “Well, that leaves it to just one of three. Either River…”, she listened carefully and Nick just grinned at her, “...Clara, or Jenny.”

Nick’s reaction caused Judy furrowed brows. He was definitely reacting but she couldn’t distinguish between the three names. “Come on, carrots.” Nick winked at her, “They are all adults and whatever happened, I’m sure they had a lot of fun.”

“You know exactly what happened, don’t you?” Judy returned his winking. “It was Clara, right? After all she was it who found his phone and wallet!” Nick kept silent and Judy raised her eyebrows. “Or was it Jenny? She is in heat, isn’t she?!” Nick still kept his poker face and grinned at her. “River?! Oh Nick! You tell me!” – Judy was irritated; why couldn’t she identify Nick’s telltale this time? Then she suddenly raised her eyes wide open. “Or was it not only one of them?” – there was it, the slightly different heartbeat! “Two of them? No… all three at once??” she clasped her paws over her mouth, giggling.

Nick snickered, it was always fascinating to see Judy’s interrogation technique in action, but it was even more incredible when she demonstrated it with himself. He would have sworn that he didn’t give a single hint about what he was thinking, but Judy’s instinct was like a guided missile and nearly never missed its target. And she was getting better and faster each time! Nick loved those little games between them…

“To be fair, Benjamin has actually no idea what happened exactly.” He gave her a lovely kiss on the tip of her nose.

“What do you mean, has he really a blackout?” Judy wrapped her legs around the fox’ hip and pulled him towards her. He nod his head with a grin and the rabbit punched him against the shoulder. “Come on, what did he tell you?”

“Well, when he missed the train, your three sisters offered him to stay overnight and got him sloshed. I guess, those bunnies were already three sheets to the wind, too. And this morning, Ben woke up with nothing more than a headache; his clothes spread around in your sister’s bedroom, together with your nude and cute bunny-sisters. He couldn’t remember anything and panicked.”

Judy snorted during Nick’s narration and started to laugh out loud when he finished. “Oh, I could totally imagine his face when he woke up to this picture. But it doesn't say anything, most of us are accustomed to sleep naked.” she winked.

Nick shrugged but grinned himself. “And just to your information, carrots. Jenny isn’t the only rabbit who is in heat, all three of them are; just like a quarter of your sisters.”

“Oh my gosh!” Judy laughed even harder, dashing away a tear with her paw. “And you have to bear all those pheromones, how comes you are not laying twitching on the floor?”

Nick’s smile softened and there was suddenly a moony glance in his eyes. “Oh Judy, you have yet a lot to learn about us foxes.” – when Judy tilted her head, he continued. “All those bunnies with all their pheromones are nothing more than a disturbing scent in the air. I recognize it, but my body doesn’t have a specific reaction to it. It’s only the scent of my life-mate that is flooding my whole head with endorphins and letting me act like a fool.” He tried to play cool, but Judy was already aware of his true feelings and stroked over his cheek, smiling.

“So, I’m the only cute little bunny that makes you laying on the floor, twitching?”

“You are the only one for me in every respect, Judy.”

They shared both an endearingly kiss, then Judy slowly said:

“Well… regarding Clawhauser…” she giggled, “Do you think I should talk with my little sisters to get at the truth?”

Nick waved the idea aside with his paw. “Nah, I think we should leave it at that. Keep your breath to cool your own porridge, as Finnick always told me.” He took his rabbit by her hip and lifted it from the bonnet.

“So be it.” Judy snickered and they entered the car to drive back home.

 

* * *

Clawhauser was sitting in his compartment, listening to Gazelle on his phone and peering out of the window. He would arrive in Zootopia in about half an hour and had just enough time to change clothes at home before he had to get to work. The chief would turn him upside down tomorrow, and he couldn’t even remember a single thing. He freaked for a second when his phone received a new message and beeped. But it was just an invitation to a photo-sharing-site with subject to the wedding. He flipped through the pictures and smiled, it really was a great wedding! And Nick and Judy were just so cute!

At the end of the gallery was a link to upload own photos to the page. “Why not…” Clawhauser shrugged, clicked the link and browsed through his own photos on the phone. He made quite a lot of pictures, but only a few were good enough to be shared. After uploading a few of them, he reached the photos made during the evening of the party. For a while he just flipped through them, but when he reached the last few pictures made with his phone before the battery died, his eyes grew wide and startled he put a paw in front of his mouth.

“Oh my goodness…!”


	9. The game is on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wedding, Judy and Nick still had quite some work to do: If you have a few hundred of guests there are quite a lot of gifts to open. And worst of all: Writing cards of thanks to every single one! But there are also some gifts that didn't fit into a box, and Judy isn't sure how Nick might react. But what would some vacation be to our beloved ZPD officers, when there would be no crime to investigate in their private time? At first it seems just like something odd, but boring. But Judy is too officious, again ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

  _“Eliminate all other factors, and the one which remains must be the truth.” – Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

When Judy and Nick returned from the train station in the afternoon, most of the Hopps menage was already back to normal. The big tent was gone as well as all evidence of the party outside of the house. While entering the burrow chitchatting, they nearly tripped over a dozen small bunnies playing tag.

“No running inside the house!” Stu shouted but to little avail, the kits just stormed down the chairs to the lower floors. “Did Ben get his train hassle-free?” he turned his head to the two newcomer.

“Yep, even if you could think he was on his way to the slaughterhouse.” Nick said with a smirk, but immediately lost his facial expression to a slightly shocked one. “I.. I mean..” Nick was embarrassed searching for words, but Stu just chuckled.

“Just an old school phrase, it’s okay Nick.”

“Well, I will try to watch my tongue better in the future.” He smiled.

Judy walked over to a few siblings doing the dishes in the meanwhile, helping them.

“And how long will you stay here?” Valentina asked with a smile while handing her older sister some wet dishes.

“We didn’t speak about it yet, but a few days for sure.”

“Any plans for your honeymoon?” Christine asked.

“Not as far as I know, but three days ago I didn’t even know that I would be married by today. I have a difficulty planning ahead for more than a few hours at the moment.” Judy laughed and her sisters joined in.

“Is it allowed to share a good laughing here?” Nick asked with a sly grin, standing right behind the three Hopps sisters with his paws in his pockets.

“We were just asking for your plans the upcoming days.” Valentina snickered.

“And I said that I’m not the one they should ask after my plans for the weekend looked slightly different than this…” she rotated her paw in the sunlight coming through the kitchen window and her wedding ring was sparkling within the light.

Nick laughed lightly and smiled. “I didn’t plan much into the future than today. Getting an additional week of vacation from Bogo came as a surprise for me, too. But if your parents are okay with it, I would love to spend a few quiet days on the country side.” He winked and gave Judy a nice and quick kiss on her forehead. Without hesitating he took the already dried plates and put them into a kitchen cabinet.

As a foursome it took the group just about half an hour to finish the 200 dishes. Christine and Valentina thanked both, Judy and Nick, for their help and discussed what they should do with the additional free time. Valentina voted for a movie in the cinema – something with a strange doctor – and Christine eagerly agreed.

Judy slowly shook her head, suppressing a yawn. “Sorry, sis’, but I would sleep-in in the dark and cozy cinema, it was a short night ye’ know.”

The younger sisters snickered and walked down to ask a few other bunnies if they would accompany them.

“Judy, my dear!” Bonnie Hopps was entering the kitchen in a fast walk, “would you mind coming with me for a second?” she smiled and signaled her daughter with a paw to follow her.

“No time to rest, then.” Judy winked with a smile to Nick and followed her mother. “I’m on my way, what is it mom?”

As the two ladies left the room, Nick was the last one in there. He took an apple from the fruit basket and slowly made his way to the big living room – the heart of the burrow. He wasn’t really tired, but a bit weary. As it was a normal weekday, most of the adult members of the family were working. The teens were doing their homework after school and stayed in their rooms deep down in the burrow, leaving the living room to just a few bunnies reading or playing with the smallest of the family. When Lucas saw him entering the room, he hopped from the small group of other rabbits, all between three and five years, trying to catch Nick’s tail. With a laugh the fox played along and let the little rabbit hunt for it for a while. When he finally fetched it, he embraced it with a huge grin and Nick squatted beside him to take him on his arms. But that proofed to be a big mistake: Now all other bunnies were also running in his direction, wanting to play with Nick’s tail and getting their part of attention by him. Under some laughter the fox collapsed onto the wooden floor with all nine rabbits ‘attacking’ him.

* * *

When Judy followed her mother into their parent’s private bedroom, Stu Hopps was already waiting at his desk. The moment he noticed them, he looked up from the paperwork and smiled.

“So, what’s so important?” Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you know your old folks are still a bit old fashioned, loving traditions and so on.” Stu began. “And even when you decide to broke with nearly every single one…” he winked at his daughter and Judy rolled her eyes with a smirk. “…we try to keep up with you.”

“What your dad wants to say so eloquently, is that we are a bit in a conflict.” Bonnie added, stand next to her husband and put her arm around him.

Judy slowly sat down on the bed, looking at her parents with a questioning look. “What is it you are worrying about?”

“Your dowry of course, my dear!” Stu said with a serious look on his face.

“My… what?! Come on, you are joking, right?”

“No, of course not, darling!” Bonnie smiled and Stu went on.

“You know that every of our kits get a parcel of land from us to start their own burrow and their shares on the business. It’s a tradition for hundreds of years!”

Judy wanted to object, but her mother was quicker: “Don’t worry, we know exactly that you are not going to move back here and start a burrow…”

“Despise it would be rather funny to see a rabbit and a fox making a burrow of its own.” Stu chuckled, but Bonnie continued with a blaming look to the side.

“…and you want to stay at the force for sure instead of going into the farming business.”

“And this, little lady, brings us back to our small problem here.” Stu finished and his wife nodded agreeing.

Judy was totally caught flat-footed by her parents, who were still smiling at her while holding each other’s paws.

“Come on Mom. Dad!” she finally said disbelieving. “I don’t need a dowry! You already organized the whole wedding and all!”

Her parents exchanged a knowing look and Judy raised her arms into the air.

“What?!”

Stu was the first to answer her: “We knew you would react this way, Jude.” He winked while his wife nodded her head, then finished:

“And we have a suggestion for you, that you may want to discuss with your husband at least.”

* * *

When Judy went to the living room searching for Nick, she saw Evelin leaning in the door frame of the big room, looking inside.

“Hey, Mrs. Brooks! What’s so interesting in there?” she asked her sister from behind, and Evelin turned her head around grinning.

“Look for yourself, Mrs. Wilde.” She nearly whispered and waved her paw as a signal for Judy to come closer. On first sight there was nothing special, a few siblings here and there reading or talking with each other’s. But when her look finally went to a small couch in the corner near the chimney, she knew what Evelin was talking about. Nick was laying curled up on the sofa. All around, within his tail and even on top of him where nearly two dozen of her smallest brothers and sisters, listening to the fox reading a fairytale from one of the books. He even changed his voice when he read the different characters. Judy stood beside Evelin, just watching them in silence. When Evelin made a side-glance to her older sister, she noticed Judy’s looks on her:

“Put your paw on it, sis. You can already feel them kicking from time to time.” She smiled while looking down on her pregnant belly. Judy didn’t hesitate for long and carefully stroked over it, letting out a quiet ‘aww’ when she felt the kicking by herself, quickly starting to giggle. The latest draw Nick’s attention to them; he smiled, then continued to read the story, imitating a scared old lady with a high-pitched voice.

Evelin made a gesture with her head for Judy to follow her, and they walked into the room. Beside Vince, who read a fantasy book, was enough room on another couch and both rabbits took place.

“It was a great wedding and party, wasn’t it?” Evelin beamed with joy to Judy who nodded likewise.

“Definitely!” she grinned to her younger sister. “I still cannot believe that all of this really happened! The whole weekend was sooo crazy, wasn’t it?”

“Absolutely! I still feel like being on cloud nine.” Evelin leaned her head against Judy’s shoulder while her sister was crawling over her head and arm. “But actually, I’m also glad it’s finally over. The last two weeks were rather stressful and those four little buddies …” – she nodded to her belly – “…are already keeping me on my toes before they are even born.” When Judy looked inquiring, she added: “It’s difficult to keep up with everyone when you are out of puff rather quickly. Also nothing is tasting normally at the moment, and still I get munchies on the strangest things. And I guarantee you: My bladder cannot even hold a single glass of water anymore until I have to run to the bathroom. If you could call that waddling even running!”

Judy’s grin grew wider and wider during Evelin’s talking, and when she finished she just answered with imitating the ribbit of a duck. Eve punched her onto a leg and both chimed in into a quiet laughing.

“You really look beautiful, Eve.” Judy smiled while crawling over her sister’s belly.

“Thank you, I’m feeling great, too!” she smiled beaming. After a short moment of silence and a side-glance to Nick, who was still concentrating his attention to storytelling, Evelin turned her head to Judy, looking her into the purple eyes. “Did you ever contemplate it?”

Judy stayed quite for a while, thinking about the question. Did she thought about getting kits? Of course, it was quite naturally for a rabbit! But after moving to Zootopia that faded into the background. She always wanted to exceed in everything she started, and her main-goal was her career as a police officer. Well, it was at least. Before dating Nick, she wasn’t too interested in romantic relationships. Evelin assumed often during their muzzle calls, that she was never interested in other rabbits because of her pred-prey-bias without knowing it. Being a great officer was still a high priority, but her relationship with Nick started to be, too, even overtaking her other goals since. But still, she didn’t really consider starting her own family. It didn’t feel like being the right time back then.

“I think the point of inflection was when Nick told me that you are pregnant the day after your visit; when you told us that you and Sven were going to marry.” Judy finally said thoughtfully.

“Seems like ages ago now.” Evelin snickered. “When was it, two weeks ago?”

Judy nodded with a smile. “Of course I was really happy for you! A bit jealous because of the wedding proposal, maybe.” She winked and Eve laughed. “But that night I couldn’t sleep. I was watching Nick sleeping on the other side of our bed the whole night. And everything I could think of was if we would ever have a ‘real’ family together; and what it would be to have our own biological kits against all odds: a rabbit and a fox, predator and prey, living inside the big city and we both working at the force.”

“And what was your conclusion, big sis?” Evelin smiled, already knowing the answer based on her facial expression.

Judy sighed bemused: “Yeah… try everything and so on. And the realization, that this would be a goal I cannot achieve alone, by sheer force of will or just working hard. We would have to act in concert, and I wasn’t sure if Nick was up for it.” She giggled, “The marriage did help, though.”

“What are you two waiting for, then?” Eve smiled softly.

“As I already told you, interspecies pregnancies don’t work with conventional methods most of the time. So you have to actively plan it, making appointments with the doctor, all those natural things suddenly became just sterile and technical. It’s all a lot more difficult then.”

“You mean, you can simply have as much fun as you want without thinking about any consequences and postpone the decision more and more to the future.” Eve winked and Judy rolled her eyes; but then answered sheepishly:

“More or less, yes.”

Evelin turned her head again to take a look at Nick. “I don’t think you two should wait for too long.” She looked back at Judy and smiled. “You really will be fantastic parents, against all odds as you called it. I guarantee it to you!”

Judy sighed dreamily, then laughed. “Enough already. Your hormones are starting to influence even me! You really have to finish that pregnancy, soon.”

Evelin chimed in to the laughing when suddenly someone behind the couch asked:

“What’s so funny, ladies?”

“Sven!” Evelin smiled from ear to ear, raised her head and the both rabbits shared a soft kiss. “Come on, take a seat and share a calm moment with us, my dear.”

* * *

They were all sitting together in the big kitchen, eating sandwiches and some salad for dinner, and telling stories they experienced throughout the day.

Patrick was discussing the loudest at the moment: “I’m telling you the way it is! She hunted her poor husband up and down the street with a rolling pin, throwing a tantrum for nearly twenty minutes!” The other rabbits listening to him were laughing, some shaking their head in astonishment.

“It’s what, the fourth time she caught him cheating?” Andreas asked curiously.

“The fifth time even!” Patrick smirked slightly.

“He is a fool to betray Patricia, she is such a lovely sheep, always helping out on the market.” Maika said with a frown.

“I would have left him after the first time: Once a creep, always a creep!” Beatrice chimed in.

“Don’t forget you only know one side of the medal, maybe she isn’t such a lovely sheep behind closed doors.” Robert shrugged his shoulders.

A few rabbits started to bat the subject around all at the same time, and the attention shifted to other stories.

“Someone broke into Mr. Barneys dental clinic last night; can you believe this?” Violetta started to talk eagerly. She was making an internship at Doctor Barney, a rabbit who was the only dentist in Bunnyburrow since nearly thirty years. It was no real secret that Violetta had a crush on his son, who started to work there, too. Most probably he would overtake his’ father’s business in a few years.

“A burglary?” Judy’s ears were erected when she overheard her sister talking and her attention was shifting immediately. “What was stolen? Drugs or instruments? Or even case files of the patients?”

“Nothing like that! And that’s the real mystery!” Violetta continued excitedly. “They broke a window but the only thing that was stolen was a bust of Arthur McCoy!”

Judy raised her eyebrows: “The founder of Bunnyburrow? Was it a valuably bust?”

“Ha! Valuably? My foot! It was just a cheap plaster copy of the original marble bust that’s exhibited in the town hall. But there is more to it than that!” Violetta proudly added when she realized she had Judy’s whole attention.

“That is?” Nick stepped in with a soft smile but not appealing much interested. A stolen plaster bust of Bunnyburrows founder didn’t sound like a serious crime.

“They found the bust behind his house, shattered on the floor right below of a small lantern!”

“So, our thief did not only have a bad taste, but was also a clumsy fellow, losing his whole loot just around the corner.” The fox laughed amused and most of the other rabbits chimed in.

“Yeah!” Violetta giggled, “Mr. Barney was so exasperated, he called the police and canceled all appointments in the morning. Sheriff Darcy had quite something to deal with, especially when he said that three other busts were vandalized in the two nights before; but that he was not too sure that they would ever get hold of the thief.”

While most of her siblings were giggling, picturing how Sheriff Darcy tried to calm down a furious Doctor Barney, Judy appeared reflective.

“You say, someone broke into four buildings for three nights in a row, stealing – and destroying – nothing more but a valueless plaster copy of Arthur McCoy?”

“Isn’t that funny?” Violetta laughed. “And they make such a drama out of it! Oh, and when his son Marc was coming into the clinic, he first invited me to a coffee at the café around the corner. To calm my nerves after that hectic morning, as he said…” she giggled and continued to fancy of the younger rabbit, most other siblings listening carefully.

But Judy’s unerring instinct started to ponder the information she just heard. Why would someone break into a house and take the risk of being caught for nothing more than a cheap plaster copy of a bust? And he – or she – didn’t even kept the busts but shattered them just after their successful burglary. That didn’t make any sense, even for a farm town like Bunnyburrow. And something that doesn’t make sense was for Judy like an itching spot she couldn’t reach with her paws.

Nick, who sat beside Judy, watched her picking absentmindedly in her salad for quite a while. It was quite obvious, that this cute little bunny cop was already mentally hunting down the victim. For him the whole story was something obscure that sometimes happen in small towns. Maybe some fraternity pledging or just a weirdo. However, nothing that he was thinking about too much; if it were not for Judy.

“I think your salad has surrendered already, fluff.” He quietly said into her ear, putting his own paw onto hers.

“Mh? Oh… yeah, I think you’re right.” She smiled and put down the fork. “Doesn’t this story of a vandalizing burglar, specialized on plaster copies of an old guy, sounds strange to you, Nick?” They talked rather quietly to not disturb the others during dinner.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe he really hates this Arthur McCoy guy?”

“And risk being captured to destroy a few of those busts? Nearly everyone in Bunnyburrow has at least one of those cheesy busts or at least paintings of McCoy. Why is he or she breaking in just now? And why these buildings? And why only destroying the busts and nothing more?” Judy was counting with her fingers the different questions she had in her mind, and Nick smiled with a chuckle.

“What do you think, Officer Hopps…” Nick began, but then hesitated. “Or is it Officer Wilde now? Or even Hopps-Wilde? Long-Eared-Wilde? Or Grey-Wilde! Like in 50-Shades-of-… OUCH!”

“You wanted to suggest something?” Judy interrupted him with a punch against his shoulder, already having a smirk on her face.

“Well, I wanted to suggest a short visit to Sheriff Darcy tomorrow morning to get some first-hand-information. Just for academically reasons, of course. We are on vacation at least.” Nick winked with a sly grin, rubbing his shoulder, and Judy kissed him immediately.

“Great idea, Officer Fox-Hopps!”

“Ugh. Okay, we definitely have to discuss this naming thing before it gets out of control.” Nick sighed playfully and Judy giggled.

* * *

When dinner was finished, Judy and Nick said goodbye to the rest of the Hopps’ and retreated into their guest room. Judy sat on the bed cross-legged while Nick was carrying a big basket with dozens of envelopes and even a few small gift boxes. The bunny started to clap excitedly with her paws.

“Isn’t it touching how many mammals actually cared to congratulate us? We must reply to all of them manually written! Just to show them how much we appreciated their good wishes!” she grinned from ear to ear and Nick already rolled his eyes.

“Manually written? Are you serious?” he sighed. “That must be more than hundred envelopes!”

“Come on, that will be fun!” Judy grabbed a notepad with a pen from the nightstand. “You can read the letter out aloud and I will write down the name of the sender, maybe with a short summary! What do you say?” she beamed with joy and Nick couldn’t do anything but reply her smile.

“So be it, carrots.” He gave her a kiss while sitting beside her on the bedside, putting down the basket in front of them. With a dramatic gesture he took the first card and opened it with one of his claws, making Judy purr seductively.

“Ooh, what an edged claw you have there… be careful that nobody gets hurt!”

Nick’s nose twitched slightly, sensing Judy’s pheromones having an outburst again – but her heat cycle was nearly over again, as he noticed thankfully. Being caught red handed by Judy’s sister this morning remembered him that there was always a chance someone storms into the room suddenly. The rabbits in the burrow just weren’t accustomed to knock before entering a room; nothing dramatic, but quite a mood killer.

“If you insist, I will eagerly show you all of my claws and what I can do with them…” he winked, happily postponing the congratulation letters for some sexy time.

“Then, you better hurry with those…” she pointed with her foot to the basket and winked slyly. Business before pleasure, foxtrot.”

With a resigned sigh he lowered his ears and reluctantly took the letter out of the already opened envelope.

“Getting married is like going to drama school. May there be more comedy than melodrama. Congrats! – by Dora, Tom and Emily Croach” he read aloud the card with a grin, then raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and they even put fifty Zollars in it!”

Judy laughed and wrote down their names, including the amount of gifted money, while Nick put the bank notes into a small box on the nightstand and the letter on a new stack beside him. Then he took the next one:

“We are so happy to welcome a new family member. Best wishes to you both!” Nick grinned, “And the card is signed by one, two, three, …” – he continued to count silently, then finally said: “Twenty-One of your siblings, as far as I can say from at least three litters. And they put twenty-one five Zollar notes into it…” Nick was rubbing the back of his Neck with a contrite smile, but Judy didn’t notice it while writing down all names of her siblings.

“Okay, the next one?” she looked excitedly when she finished her notes.

“Thank you for inviting me to share in this day with you and your family. Best wishes! – by Gideon Grey, and he also put fifty Zollars in it!” – he continued to read those cards and Judy putting all names and the amount of money in her notebook.

“Oh, this one is from our coworkers, carrots!” Nick grinned after looking at one of the last cards. “Thanks for inviting us to eat and drink while you get married. Our marriage advice: Love, honor and… scrub the toilet! – signed by the whole squat. And 250 Zollars, oh my goodness!”

Judy laughed while reading the card for herself to get all names correctly written down.

There were just two envelopes left, and Judy didn’t missed how Nick hesitated the whole while to pick them up. Now they were the last ones, he slowly grabbed the first one but didn’t open it immediately.

“What’s the matter with those, Nick? Do you know from whom they are?” Judy asked curiously and her husband nodded slowly.

“I would recognize those scents everywhere. This one is from my mother…”, he looked down to the last envelope in the basket, “…and that one is from Finnick.”

Judy nodded slowly, understanding his hesitation. “Do you want me to read them aloud?”

Nick slowly nodded and handed her the first envelope. Judy carefully opened it, took out the letter and read it out aloud: “What a wonderful addition to our family! I'm so happy to share in your celebration, and I know that your Dad, Nicholas, would feel exactly the same. Congratulations!”

Nick smiled and sighed contented, putting his head on Judy’s shoulder while she wrote down Martha’s name smiling. But when she angled for the last envelope, Nick gulped and Judy heard his heart beating faster. She knows exactly what was going on: Finnick was for over ten years the best friend of Nick, but he never got the hang with Nick joining the force. They hardly talked anymore and Finnick even refused to be Nick’s best man for the wedding. It was getting her husband an upset stomach and he seems to be clearly afraid what the small fennec fox was writing.

Judy patted Nick supporting on his arm, then opened the last envelope:

“Love is all you need… stick with that crap and you'll do great!” she read out aloud, then took something else from the envelope and showing it to Nick with a smile: Two tickets to a baseball game, best seats, occurring in a few weeks, and with a hand-signed note: ‘Don’t be late with your fluffy bunny, I had to redeem a lot of favors for those tickets and don’t want to watch the game alone in the end!’

“Aww… come here…” Judy smiled brightly and embraced Nick with a hug. The fox really had some tears in the corners of his eyes and couldn’t say anything. “You foxes are so emotionally!” she crawled along his neck and heard Nick giggle while snuffling quietly.

“Dumb bunny.”

After a few moments of cuddling they got off of the bed, putting all the money and letters into a drawer of the small desk. While Judy was calculating the sum of all gifts in her notebook, Nick throw the envelopes away and put the basket back into a corner. When she presented her result to him, he started to rub his neck again and smiled halfhearted. Judy tilted her head:

“What’s the matter, Nick?”

“Do we really have to keep all that money?” the fox said compunctiously, and when recognizing Judy’s confused looks, he added: “At least that from your family! All your brothers and sisters and especially your parents did so much for us to make this a really special day, I really have a sore conscience accepting all those gifts, too!”

“Nick…” Judy sighed with a smile and put down the notebook. She still had not talked with him about the offer from her parents regarding her ‘dowry’, because she felt it could be a little inconvenient. Now she was sure that this would be a much more sensible topic to discuss with him than she thought initially.

“You can try to give it back to them, but make sure that I will be your sole heir in your last will.” She tried it with humor and snickered, but Nick’s spirits didn’t lift. Judy sighed: “What is wrong with getting some presents from your friends and family with all their heart? You cannot be too pride for this, are you?”

Nick let his shoulders sank and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Judy followed him and took place on his lap, putting her arm around his neck and crawling with the other one his tail.

“Nick?” she asked after a while, sounding a bit worried.

“I don’t want anyone to think, that the calculating fox is exploiting you and your family’s generosity!” he sighed. “I would have been as happy to pay all of the wedding and party by myself with my savings; but they refused unwaveringly to accept any money from me! I finally settled for it, taking it as their more than generous wedding gift. But I cannot accept all those gifts from your siblings, too, it’s way too much!”

Judy started to frown.

“Okay, foxtrot. First, they are not gifting you, but the two of us. Second, it’s a tradition that comes from the heart and expresses their affection. Third, nobody in my family is considering that you are taking advantage of the situation and exploiting us! Fourth!” – Judy’s voice was getting louder and angrier – “I’m whether a poor country bunny you have to rescue, nor some kind of prima donna! You don’t have to carry me all around on your paws and pay for everything! And most importantly fifth…”, Judy’s voice softened again and she pulled Nick’s face to hers with a paw, looking him directly in his emerald-green eyes. “I love you as exactly the sly fox and smooth operator you always tried to be, and the faithful and reliable friend you are. Come what may…” she kissed him softly and Nick smiled.

“Thank you. I think all those emotionally bunnies around us are starting to rub off on me.” He laughed quietly and returned the kiss to Judy.

“And I’m starting to get an identity crisis who of us is the predator and who the prey.” Judy answered snickering.

“Hmm, let me see…” Nick put his paw thoughtfully on his lip and seemed to think about it. Then he started to slyly grin, pulling out a claw from his paw and sliced Judy’s shirt open in such a quick movement that it made her squeak. She playfully pulled her most cute and anxious face, paws put together as would she plead and with her eyes wide opened. Nick slowly licked with his tongue over his fangs, snarling quietly with a wolfish look on his face. Judy’s body was trembling with excitement and her scut was twitching nervously under his other paw. When he dashed forward, the small rabbit screwed up her eyes, but instead of a deadly bite into her throat Nick pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately.

* * *

After a quick breakfast the next morning, Judy and Nick walked down the path to the bus station. It was a balmy autumn day and they decided to enjoy the walk in fresh air. A look at the bus timetable forecasted a waiting time of nine minutes, so they sat down on the wooden bench, leaning against each other.

“I talked with my parents earlier.” Judy said after a while. “They consider themselves lucky if we want to stay a few more days. How does that grab you?”

“Free room and board, idyllic rural life, you and your family, … sounds good to me.” Nick grinned.

“A few household tasks, playing with my younger siblings, more bunnies in heat, …” Judy continued his list and winked prankfully, but Nick just waved her addendum aside.

“That’s in good order with me, carrots. It’s good to get out of the city from time to time and slow down life, don’t you think?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to life on the country side fulltime anymore. I like the quick heartbeat of the city.”

“I didn’t say I want to move here, fluff.” Nick snickered. “But I have to admit that I like our regular timeouts here, too.”

Judy smiled a bit nervously: “That is really convenient, you know?”

Nick raised his eyebrow a bit. “What do you mean, carrots?”

“Well…” Judy began but in the same moment their bus arrived and she eagerly hopped from the bench. “Later! Let’s go to town, first. I’m really curious for some more details about our lunatic McCoy-robber.” Before Nick could reply anything, his wife already leaped into the bus and bought two tickets. He followed her slowly with a smile and they both took place on the rear bench seat. There were about a dozen other passengers, most of them probably on their way to work.

“I thought, we should make a round through the burrow this afternoon to thank all your siblings in person for their gifts and cards. And when we are in town we can buy some writing paper and envelopes for our replies to all other guests.”

“Good idea, I think Miss Sanders stationary shop should have everything in stock that we need!” She took out her smartphone and opened the picture hub. “We should choose a picture from the wedding that we can copy and enclose with the letter, that’s always a nice memory.”

“Mh… good idea, let’s see what we have there.” Nick glanced over to Judy’s screen where she was already flipping through the gigantic gallery of 7.543 photos, uploaded by all of their guests. The ones made by the committed photographer had a special tag they could search for and after a quick search they found the ones in front of the community hall after the wedding ceremony. While they were still flicking through the gallery, their bus arrived at the marketplace.

“Oh, we are already there, quick!” Judy jumped off her seat as quick as if stung by an adder and leaped out of the door. Nick followed her without hurry and pointed to a nearby café.

“Should we take a hot coffee before going to the police station? We still have to pick out a photo.” He winked and Judy sighed.

“Fine. But only a coffee, no blueberry muffin!” she wagged her finger and Nick pulled a sulky face.

“Party pooper.” Nick turned around, walking to the small café, Judy following him with a small grin.

After they took a seat and placed their order – a coffee for Nick and a hot chocolate for Judy – they gave their attention back to Judy’s phone. Finally, they had brought it down to two pictures:

The first one showed them standing side by side, their bodies slightly turned to each other. Their heads were facing, too, with a far-away and perfectly happy smiling. Judy hold her bridal bouquet in her left paw and Nick hold her right one inside both of his.

The other photo showed Nick carrying Judy bridal style with both his arms and laughing happily; she was throwing her bridal bouquet backwards away over her shoulder with a laugh the very second the picture was taken.

“The second one looks definitely more fun.” Judy snickered and flicked back to the other one. “This is a bit more traditional, but just look how deeply satisfied and happy we are looking!” she sighed bemused and taking a large sip from her coffee.

“I think I’m getting greedy.” Nick winked. “Why should we have to choose one of them over the other? Let’s just print both of them!”

Judy giggled, “Really?”

“Why, yes! It was the best day of my life and I want to have everybody to know it.” He laughed quietly and Judy gave him a short kiss.

“Okay, then let’s go to Miss Sanders so she can start printing them out, and then to the police station, at last!”

They emptied both their cups and foot the bill until walking with linked arms along a few smaller streets. When they arrived at the small stationary shop, they copied both pictures to a USB stick and ordered 450 glossy prints of each. The young clerk checked the quality of the files and said, that the prints would be ready in about six hours. After a small discussion between Judy and Nick who was going to pay them – Judy won and swiped her card through the reader with a pleased grin – they left the shop again.

While on their way to the police station, they shared a few stories from the wedding party. With a wanton mood they stepped up the few stairs and Judy opened the door to the old police building. The overheated air was blowing them into their face and after just a few seconds, both opened their jackets, feeling already too warm.

“Hey Dora!” Judy waved to the older sheep behind the front desk who looked over her glasses and began to smile.

“Judy! Good to see you!” she stood off her chair and walked with small and quick steps over to her daughter’s old school-friend. While hugging her, she shouted for joy: “Congratulations to your wedding, again!” she let the rabbit go and turned smiling to Nick. “And you, too! Congratulations Mister Wilde!”

“Thank you, Mrs. …? Sorry, I couldn’t memorize all names of Judy’s friends after learning all of her siblings.” He winked with a disarming smile and the sheep laughed amused.

“Croach, but just call me Dora, sweetie!” she winked. “Are you just doing a courtesy visit, or are you two on duty? You are an officer at the ZPD, too, right?”, the last questioned was for Nick, but Dora didn’t wait for an answer. While walking back to her desk chair, Judy walked towards the two guest chairs on the other side of the desk, Nick following her. When everyone sat down, Judy leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and grinned to Dora.

“We heard through the grapevine that we have a Lunatic McCoy robber in town?”

The sheep raised a brow in surprise but smiled. “Where did you got that stupid name from?”

Nick raised his paw. “Here, I’m responsible for most of the stupid things.”

They shared all a giggle, then Dora said: “Well, it seems as if you are not up to date, darling! The Sheriff is currently on his way, arresting the suspect.”

Judy’s ear sank and it was obvious that she was somewhat disappointed. “Oh.”

Nick took a side glance to her, then leaned forward in his chair and addressed the sheep with his sneakiest voice: “Do you think you could give us all the mysterious details? Or are you too busy with paperwork?”

Dora quickly shook her head: “Oh, no! I have time for a quick report! Let me see, when happened the first housebreaking…”, the sheep started to talk and Nick noticed contentedly that Judy’s mood was slowly getting better again.

“On Friday night he broke into two houses, the one of family Eppes and the one of old-grumpy Shift. Each burglary by himself would have been totally ordinary. Maybe just a bunch of kits. At least with Shift that would have been reasonable.” Dora talked, when Judy interrupted her with a short gesture of her paw, turning to Nick.

“Old-Grumpy Shift is a gray Wolf; I believe at least 80 years old. He is living on the town’s edge near the forest in Bunnyburrows very own hunted house.” Judy explained to Nick with a grin.

“A hunted house?” the fox raised his eyebrows with a smile.

“Of course it’s not!” she giggled, “But it is as old and derelict as is John Shift. He is eccentric and living seclusively since his wife died over fifty years ago. Perfect conditions to get an eerie aura and being the target of a lot of childhood pranks: Knock-a-door-runs, scribblings on the walls of his house, throwing small stones through his open windows, vandalizing his garden, …”

Nick chuckled quietly. “I definitely cannot imagine young Judith Hopps play piggy with ‘Old-Grumpy-Shift.’”

“Oh, I believe little Mrs. Hopps did really nothing like that!” Dora tossed in and the rabbit smiled.

“No, I didn’t. And Sarah did neither.” She added with a side look to the mother. “We helped to readjust his garden or clean-up the walls sometimes. I even brought him some vegetables and fruits from our farm. We weren’t really befriended but we respected each other.”

Nick laughed with a quick wink: “Yeah, that’s more like Junior-Officer Hopps. Geez! You must have been even more popular with other kits then I even thought possible!” he said with a chilly undertone and Judy stuck out her tongue with a grin.

“It didn’t get any better than back then, but I heard a few of the Hopps children are still sympathizing with him.” Dora smiled. “And as I said, a burglary only for a plaster copy of a bust at Mister Shifts house sounded exactly like being just the newest prank. But the Eppes’ also reported on Saturday morning that someone broke into their house. And they are living in a small townhouse on the other side of Bunnyburrow. As they noticed that only a plaster bust was stolen, they nearly didn’t report it to us. As Mister Eppes told us, he first thought one of his kits accidentally dropped the bust and didn’t want to get into trouble for it, because he found the shards of it near the pavement. But later he noticed the broken open lock of the backdoor and that stroke him as odd.” Dora poured some tea into a cup and Judy and Nick both accepted her offer for their own one.

“So, this was a bit of a curiosum but to be fair we didn’t give it too much attention. Then, in the night from Saturday to Sunday, another burglary happened at Mister and Misses Fleinhardt’s farm. This time a window was smashed and Misses Fleinhardt woke up from it. She panicked and woke her husband. He thought at first that she had a bad dream, but finally agreed to check if everything was in order. In the course of putting on his dressing gown, he heard a snick by himself outside the house, but he couldn’t see anything odd that night. The next morning, they saw the broken kitchen window and when the Sheriff got there he found the broken bust in the driveway. The Fleinhardt’s hadn’t even noticed that it was gone missing until then. This was also the moment we connected all three crimes together, but still unable to make head or tail of it.” Dora was interrupted: Sheriff Darcy announced over the police radio, that the examination of the suspect in the hospital was finished and he would bring him in to the precinct now. She confirmed his report, took another sip from her cup and leaned back on her chair.

“Where did I stop? Ah, yes… now we come to yesterday. That night someone broke not into a tenement, but a medical office. Doctor Barney, a hare and our dentist here in Bunnyburrow, called and was having a screaming tantrum; someone broke into his office that night. As it was no home like the nights before, Sheriff Darcy didn’t saw the connection at first. But it was obvious rather quickly when he arrived, that nothing worthy was stolen. Of course Doctor Barney saw that different: You could say he is a true worshiper of Arthur McCoy. There are dozens of busts, framed pictures and so on all over the office and in his house, too. He got even more mad when he realized that his plaster bust wasn’t just stolen but saw the broken fragments of it behind the house. The Sheriff tried to soothe him, telling him about the other break-ins. But that nearly made Doctor Barney faint, as Mike told me later.”

“Mike?” Nick interrupted her with a questioning look.

“Ah, sorry. Sheriff Mike Darcy it is. Did you already meet him?” The sheep explained to Nick, who shook his head. “Well, you will get to know him in a few minutes.” She smiled. “I’m nearly finished, anyway.”

“Let me guess, last night another burglary happened?” Judy asked curiously. Nick watched her closely with a smile: Her nose was twitching and there was an exited sparkle within her big, purple eyes; both ears were erected and turned to Dora, and her right feet was bobbing up and down. The cute bunny looked so adorable, he’d loved nothing better that moment than …

“Absolutely!” Dora interrupted Nick’s thoughts and with a silent sigh his attention shifted back to the sheep. “Early in the morning around half past three we were called by Mister Beaveridge that a stoat broke into his house but he could overpower him. The Sheriff was alarmed immediately by our night watch, who also answered the phone. The only thing I know aside from that is, that Mister Beaveridge was keeping the burglar covered with a stun gun when the Sheriff arrived at the scene. The stoat is already known to police and had a bleeding head wound. So Sheriff Darcy drove with him to the hospital and – as you could hear just a few minutes ago – is now on his way back to here. Seems as if all Arthur McCoys would be safe again from now on!” Dora winked, content with her detailed story.

“You said, the stoat is already known to police?” Judy asked curiously.

The sheep nodded. “Wait a second, I seek out his file when Mike radioed his name…” she browsed through a small stack of files and finally picked the one she was searching for. “Ah, here it is! Duke Weaselton, a petty criminal from Zootopia.”

“Duke Weaselton?!” Nick and Judy blurted out unison in disbelieve, both dashing forward in their chairs.

Dora looked surprised, nodded and handed Judy the file. “You know him?”

“You bet!” Nick muttered while thoughtfully rubbing his neck; Judy was already skimming Weaselton’s file to make sure it was the same stoat they had encountered during the night howlers case. Totally baffled she finally put the file down on the desk again.

“It is Weaselton.” She said to Nick – “But that makes absolutely no sense! He is a pickpocket and bootlegger, maybe a scammer. But he was never arrested for burglary and why should he even come to Bunnyburrow, let alone vandalizing those busts!”

Nick just shrugged, he was thinking exactly the same but couldn’t made sense of it neither. Nevertheless, they had no chance to further discuss this twist because the front door opened and a large hart in a police uniform entered the room, accompanied by a rather sleazy looking Duke Weaselton in handcuffs. The stoat had some bandage around his head and was constantly beefing and ranting. Both ZPD Officers turned around in their chairs, watching the two newcomers. When Weaselton spotted them, he uttered a dirty laugh.

“Officer Cottontail and Pawpsicle! Perfect, that’s all I needed!”

The Sheriff silenced him by prodding him along the room. “Shut up, Weselton, you already have enough trouble.”

“It’s Weaselton, cretin!” the stoat screaked and spat out several more curses while brought to the backroom where the custody prison cells were.

“Cottontail and Pawpsicle?” Dora asked with a chuckle.

While Nick was looking a bit sheepish, Judy just rolled her eyes: “He was my first arrestment as a police officer and played a subordinated role during the night howler case.”

The hart was walking back into the lobby, looking a bit tired. With a smile he approached Judy to shake her hands: “Hello Judy, long time no see!”

With a friendly smile Judy leaped from her chair and shook Darcy’s hoof. “Hey Mike! Almost half a year, not since Mister Leep’s unfortunate suicide. May I introduce you to my partner at the force and husband, Officer Nicholas Wilde.”

The hart shook Nick’s paw with a big smile: “Nice to meet you, we heard a lot positive here about you! And you two are married? Geez, when did that happen?”

“49 hours and 24 minutes ago, Sheriff.” Nick answered with a wink.

“Call me Mike!” Darcy laughed – “Wow! This weekend? Congratulations you two!”

“Thank you.” Nick smiled and Judy replied, too:

“Thanks, Mike!”

“You two are swinging by for a private visit, or are you here in an official function?” The hart took a clean cup and poured himself a hot coffee from the coffee brewer.

“Not in an official function, we are on vacation this week here in Bunnyburrow. Let’s call it academically interest on this McCoy thing.” Judy winked at him with a beaming smile.

“I should have bet that I will see you soon after I saw one of your siblings working for Doctor Barney!” the Sheriff laughed and suggested a nod to Dora. “I guess, good-old-Dora already gave you a brief recap?”

“It was a quiet morning, nothing else important to do, Mike.” The sheep grinned and handed him a few files. “These are the case files of the burglaries you asked for, and on top the criminal record of Weaselton.”

“Thanks, Dora! What would I do without you?” he put the files under his arm and waved Nick and Judy to follow him. “Come along, I guess you two are nosey for what happened this night; so I can give you all information first hand just as well.” He winked at Judy and walked over to his office.

Sheriff Darcy pulled off his jacket took place behind his piled up desk, putting the files on top of the nearest pile. Nick and Judy took place on a small couch.

“You already know about the emergency call this night?” the hart asked and took a long sip from his coffee.

“Yes, Dora told us that Mister Beaveridge caught the burglar red handed and kept him covert with a stun gun until you arrived. Did he also caused the head wound to Weaselton?” Judy answered his question and asked curiously.

The Sheriff shook his head: “He said no, the stoat was kneeling on the floor when he found him. Most probably because he stumbled in the dark and bumped his head. I took him to the hospital to make sure he is okay.”

“Did Weaselton tried to steal a McCoy bust at the house again?” Nick asked and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, he smashed it outside the house on the pavement again.”

“Wait a second…” Judy interrupted the hart. “Didn’t you say, Mister Beaveridge caught him crawling on the floor inside the house?” – when Sheriff Darcy nod his head, she continued. “But when he already got the bust and managed to destroy it on the outside, why would he go back into the house and risk anything?”

Mike bent his brows. “Good point. Maybe he forgot something or wanted to steal another thing.”

“Was anything stolen or damaged beside the plaster busts in the other cases?” Nick suggested.

“Not as far as I know, the victims didn’t mention anything at least.”

“Weird…” the fox muttered and turned his head to Judy, who thoughtfully played with her earlobes.

The Sheriff shrugged: “I wouldn’t worry about it. Apart from this, Weaselton refused to talk and demand a lawyer.” – he took the stoats record from the pile, eyeballing it. “I will call Clintock later, he advocated Weaselton also a few months ago.”

“It’s not the first time you arrested him?” Judy asked surprised.

“He was involved in a rumble with another small-time crook named…” – he took another quick look at the file. “… Travis Weston, a local bully.”

“Travis!” Judy gasped – “A Black-footed ferret with a scruffy brown and white fur pattern?”

“That sounds like him, yeah.” Mike nodded.

“Old friend of you, carrots?” Nick asked grinning.

“Nothing like that, he was a bully back in school, too. Had quite a few… confrontations with him.” The rabbit twitched her muzzle commemorating her early youth.

“I cannot bear him already.” Nick grumbled.

“He always was a troublemaker.” Sheriff Darcy added. “But nothing too serious, yet; pick-pocketing, disturbance of the peace, small rogueries, … something of the kind. He and Weaselton were arrested three months ago. They bandy blew on the street and we arrested both. Weaselton was still on probation and sent back into custody of his parole officer in Zootopia. Travis had attacked him with a club and was sentenced. I think he was released from prison last week again.”

“Weaselton is arrested in Bunnyburrow together with Travis, who is sent to prison. And just a few days after the ferret is released, our Duke makes another visit to Bunnyburrow and is himself arrested for totally pointless burglaries.” Judy summarized with a raised eyebrow and exchanged looks with Nick.

The fox took a few sniffs with his nose: “There is something fishy going on here.”

“Nah! Just coincidences, believe me.” The hart waves the both doubts aside with his hooves. “Those things happen all the time here on the countryside. In a town like Bunnyburrow there are sometimes the strangest relationships, because everyone knows each other.”

Judy appeared unconvinced, but didn’t feel like arguing with the Sheriff. As someone always giving 120%, she disapproved everyone with such a lax work attitude; Nick was right, there was something fishy going on in Bunnyburrow right under the hart’s nose. When Nick spoke again he interrupted Judy’s thoughts:

“Do you know if those broken plaster busts had anything in common, Mike?” – the fox smiled friendly, but Judy knew him good enough to notice he wasn’t pleased with the Sheriffs explanation, too.

“Mh, let me take a quick look at the case files…” Mike leaned forward in his chair and eyeballed the files he got from Dora. He didn’t noticed Nick rolling his eyes – but Judy did, who just shrugged in silence response. “No, nothing in common.”, the hart leaned back again, nipping on his coffee. “Only the fact that they were all destroyed.”

“I would only be too pleased to see one of those busts. They must be really cheesy if they all deserved this fate.” Nick smiled with some well-played disappointment.

“Oh, you may pay a short visit to John’s china shop. They all bought their bust there a few months ago. Maybe he still has another one you can take a look at!” Mike replied with a big smile.

Judy looked at the hart with gaping mouth – didn’t he just assured them there was nothing in common? Nick however had a dead pan poker face, smiling happily to the Sheriff. “Thanks for the tip! Judy, what do you think. Do we still have some time for a short visit before we have to be back for lunch?”

“Sure thing!” she replied with a lukewarm smile and stood up from the couch. “Mike, it was a pleasure as always to see you. And thanks a lot for your time!”

“Anytime, Judy. Anytime!” the hart smiled happily. “Bye Nick, it was nice to meet you! And greetings to Stew and Bonnie!”

“Will do.” She waved and left the office smiling, closely followed by Nick. They chatted for a few minutes with Dora while dressing their jackets in the – still too hot – entrance hall, and when they finally left the police building, Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Nick snickered and put his arm around her. “Wow, compared to your local Sheriff even Clawhauser appears as an egghead workhorse!” – he laughed even more when Judy just snorted in reply. He placed a soft kiss between her ears and smiled. “Would you do me the honor of being your Doctor Watson and show me the way to this nice little china shop of John?”

Judy sighed and replied his grin with a wink: “The game is on! Let’s go!”

It was just a short walk to John’s shop and when the couple entered it, they were the only customers. John turned out to be a grey-haired raccoon, who eagerly welcomed them. Judy let her look wander around the different shelves while Nick started to small talk with the owner. When the rabbit returned to them, they were talking about the raging Doctor Barney and how he lost his Arthur McCoy bust.

“And when Judy’s sister Violetta said that her employer did bought the bust here, we offered to take a look if you have yet another one. You know, as a small present to Doctor Barney.” Nick had switched on his best con-man smile.

“Oh!” the raccoon seemed to be a bit embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, Nick, but I have sold each and every copy of it. And I don’t think I will get them back in stock too soon, they really didn’t run that well.” When he recognized Nick’s disappointed and sad face, he added: “I’m really sorry. If you only would have asked me a week before, I still had five of them! Ordered them a few months ago shortly before the yearly Founders-Day, but they were too trashy I think. Only sold seven of them, the others were getting dusty in my shelves. That is until a few days ago, an oddly ferret bought them all at once! Can you believe this?”

Nick looked totally surprised: “Really? No way! All five at once? You don’t know his name, do you? Maybe he will resell one of them to us.” His sugar-sweet smiling removed any reservations via the unknown sad-to-say-no-customer fox on the part of the shop owner.

“I think… wait a second, let me take a look at my sales book!” John opened a notebook laying accessible on the counter beside the register, and Nick shared a quick look with Judy who immediately realized what he suggested. “Here it is, five McCoy plaster busts sold to Mister Weston on last Thursday.” John smiled to Nick and closed the notebook again. “He was a ferret, I think. Sadly, he was a first-time customer, I have no further information for you where you can find him.”, the raccoon seemed really afflicted to be of such little help.

“Excuse me?” Judy harrumphed quietly and smiled to the shop owner.

“Hello! How can I help you, Miss?” John turned his attention immediately to her.

“I have a question about a few figurines over there!” Judy smiled brightly and they both walked over to a shelf a few meters away. Nick grabbed immediately the sales book and eyeballed the entries from three months ago, overhearing the alleged sales talk. “I want to buy a few of those for my little sisters for coloring. Do you think that watercolor would stick to them?” Finally, Nick found what he was searching for, quickly closed the notebook again and leaned guiltless at the counter. Shortly after Judy and John returned, in their paws about a dozen small, white plaster figurines of bunnies.

The raccoon wrapped each of them into brown paper and put them all into a paper bag. “That makes 18 Zollars, Misses Wilde.” He noted the details into the sales book and gave them a profuse thanks when Judy handed him twenty Zollars including tip.

The couple left the china store and after they walked a few meters, Judy eagerly plucked on his sleeve. “Well?”

Nick smiled: “All victims were listened in the sales book as buyer of those ominous busts. And I got two more names!” Judy fist pumped and the fox snickered. “And how did it felt to be called Misses Wilde the first time in public?”

Judy giggled and linked her arm with his’. “The name ‘Hopps’ is way too familiar in Bunnyburrow, I didn’t want to draw too much attention to our short visit. But…” she stretched her head for his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “…it also felt really great, Nick. I think I finally arrived on the Wilde-side.” She laughed when Nick groaned about her pun.

“Okay, I guess that one was long overdue.” Nick snorted with a light nudge of his elbow. At the bus station they just had to wait for two minutes until the next bus arrived. While on their way back to the Hopps’ farm, Nick asked: “You don’t think that Weaselton did the break-ins but this ferret named Travis?”

Judy nodded slowly her head. “Yes, apparently Weaselton were just waiting for Travis to be released from prison. But why is Travis destroying those busts? And what has Weaselton to do with it?” she groaned in frustration. “Oh, this is so bugging; nothing makes sense!”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, fluff.” Nick sighed. “Maybe we should pay a visit to ‘Rossmann and Son’, do you know the company?”

“Yes, they are having a stone quarry about twenty kilometers outside of Bunnyburrow. The Rossmann family runs a tradition for the best mason’s in the Tri-Burrow-Area. Why?”

“They are the vendor that sold the plaster busts to our friend the raccoon. No concrete idea, but I think we should follow the trace of McCoy.” He shrugged and Judy agreed.

“I will ask pa, if we can have the truck after lunch. It’s not too far away, but the bus needs about three-quarters of an hour. Do you remember the names of the buyers who were not yet victimized by our burglar?”

“Sure thing: Misses Emily Brown and someone called with the pretentious name Andreas Bonaparte Shield.”

“Misses Brown is a nice old cat; she has a small corner shop at the railway station.” She pondered for a moment – “But the other one isn’t from Bunnyburrow, I think. Never heard of him. But we can ask at home, or take a look at the phonebook. We should warn them both, I don’t think that Travis is finished, yet. It’s just pure luck that nobody was hurt during the break-ins.”

“Besides Weaselton.” Nick remembered her.

“Yes, okay, besides him.” Judy rolled her eyes – “And remember that the ferret was arrested for using a club, he doesn’t stop short of violence.”

“Thanks for the reminder, carrots.” Nick sighed – “We should be careful: Neither we are on duty nor do we have a jurisdiction in Bunnyburrow. And I don’t want to meet a rampage ferret with a club without our stun guns.”

“I think, Pa should still have this fox shocker somewhere…” Judy winked and Nick playfully gulped, drawing a worried face.

* * *

After having some lunch at the burrow, Judy searched for Stu to ask him for the truck and fox shocker while Nick helped Bonnie and two others clear the table of the dishes.

“Your pumpkin seed soup was really delicious; you absolutely have to share the recipe with us!” Nick commended the meal.

“Glad you liked it, honey.” The old bunny burst with pride in her voice. “Of course, I will write it down to you later. Did you have a good time in town?”

“Yes, it’s really a nice and balmy autumn day. And Judy got all the latest gossip about this burglary from Dora Leep.” Nick smiled.

“Oh dear, you two are on vacation; you really shouldn’t play cops and robbers! Don’t you have enough of this already at home in the big city?” Bon smiled indulgently at him.

“Just a small academic research to please your daughter’s curiosity.” The fox smiled apologetically.

“Did she already talked with you about the guest room?”

“Oh, yes of course! Thank you that we can stay a few more days, I promise you will be totally unaware of our attendance!”

The rabbit hesitated for a second, watching him. “Think nothing of it, my dear. But I was talking about our plans to…”

“I’ve got the keys, let’s go!” Judy had entered the room unnoticed and was nearly shouting, interrupting her baffled mother.

“You are already on the go again? I hope you will be back for dinner, Evelin and her litter are making their famous lasagna!”

“Judy wants to show me the surroundings of Bunnyburrow, but we will be back in a few hours. I would never miss a chance for some great pasta!” Nick winked and walked over to his wife.

“Okay then; have fun you two!” Bon waved them goodbye and Judy hurried through the door with Nick in tow.

When they were driving on the road, Nick asked: “What was that, carrots?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Nick turned his head to the left with a sly grin. “Well?”

“I … asked my dad about the fox shocker! He was making a fuss of course, but I stated that we would proceed with or without it; and that he would never forgive himself if he doesn’t give it to us and something bad would happen.” Judy replied with a sly undertone, trying to change the subject. “He will search for it and put it into the drawer of our sleeping room.”

Nick snickered and shook his head. He would let the matter rest for now, but made a brief note in his mind to broach the subject again later. “Did you ask him about Mister Bonaparte Shield, too?”

“Yeah, but he never heard of that name, too. Maybe you could lookup online if he has a record in the Zootopia phonebook?”

Nick took his smartphone, starting a quick online search. After a while he said with disappointment: “Sorry, carrots. No one with this name in the whole Tri-Burrow-Area as it seems. At least not publicly available.” He scrolled through his address book while talking, selected a contact and put the phone to his ear. Just when Judy wanted to ask who he is calling, Nick already started to speak.

“Hey, Bradley! How are you? – Thank you, it really was a great wedding. What a pity that your kit got ill, but family goes first of course. Is Nike alright again? – Pleased to hear that! Hey, why I’m calling, could you do me a small favor? – No, nothing official, we are still on vacation this week in Bunnyburrow, staying with Judy’s parents. – (laughing) Nothing like that, Brad. I just want to ask you if you could look up a name for me in the Tri-Burrow-Area. An old friend of Judy sent a greeting card, but forgot to write his address onto it; and now we have no idea where to send our card of thanks. – Yeah, it’s Andreas Bonaparte Shield. – (snickering) Shouldn’t be too difficult, yes. – Thanks a lot, man! Greetings to Emma! – Bye!” Nick hung up and turned his head to Judy again with a triumphantly smile. “That was Brad from IT forensics, he will have a look at the official records and message me the address.”

“Sly fox.” Judy smirked.

“Dumb bunny.” He snickered and put the phone back into his pocket. Judy did not even mention the fact that he was abusing official channels to get more information for their private investigation and deceived Bradley premeditatedly: She really had to be woolgathering.

They arrived at the quarry just a few minutes later, having no problem to find a parking slot. When they entered the office building they were greeted by a pig at the reception.

“Welcome to Rossmann & Son, how may I help you?”

Nick showed her his police badge and turned on his charm. “Hi, my name is Officer Nicholas Wilde from the ZPD and this is my partner Officer Judith Hopps. We are currently investigating in a case of criminal property damage. Someone vandalized a few plaster busts, and the shop owner who sold them all told us that he ordered them from you three months ago. We just want to make sure that nobody tried to break into your company, at least the only commonality are currently those busts.”

The pig looked amazed. “Really? How odd! No, as far as I know nothing like a burglary happened.”

“Oh, that is good to her, ma’am.” Nick smiled friendly. “Could you give us information about who also ordered those busts from you? We want to warn other potential victims, you know.”

“Of course, do you have a job number?” the receptionist entered a few commands into her computer.

“Sure thing…” he started to search his pockets, but obviously didn’t found what he was looking for. “Oh no -  I think I have forgotten my note-book!” he looked a bit frantic to Judy. “Did you brought a copy of the order form?”

“Eh…” Judy raised her eyebrows and quickly scanned her pockets. “Sorry, I must have forgotten it at the police station, sorry.” She smiled awkwardly.

“Oh dear, we drove the whole way out to here in vain.” He sighed, but the pig smiled cooperatively.

“Don’t worry, I will try to look up the order for you. What did you say was the customer’s name?”

“It’s ‘John’s china shop’ in Bunnyburrow. It was an order of a dozen plaster busts of Arthur McCoy, about three months ago.” The fox smiled brightly while the pig entered the data. “That’s really helpful, thank you! We are groping in the dark with this case and don’t want anybody get harmed.” Nick leaned onto the counter, glancing at the computer screen while Judy nervously tapped with her right food. The fox put his tail around her hip to soothe her and noticed her sigh out of the corner of his eye, snickering inwardly how innocent his cute little bunny could be.

“Here you are!” the pig finally said, turning the screen a bit into Nick’s direction. “Those plaster busts were a onetime work as it seems: We only shipped those twelve at all.”

“Isn’t this somewhat uncommon? I mean, in general you will sell quite a few hundred copies of a figurine until phasing it out again, don’t you?”

“Hm…” the pig started to type again. “You are right, here is a note regarding the mould for those busts. Apparently it was destroyed during a quarrel. The employee responsible for the destruction was fired as a result.”

“Do you have his name? Just for our records.” Nick smiled to the pig, who made another query on her terminal.

“A ferret named Travis Weston.” She replied his smile, then added a bit worried: “I hope, this won’t bring our company into disrepute?”

“Don’t worry, ma’am. We need that information just routinely. You know, those annoying but useless work regulations.” He smiled widely. “Thank you very much, you were a big help for us!” he touched his head with the paw. “Have a nice day, ma’am.”

“I sometimes forget what you did for a living before you joined the force.” Judy and Nick were driving back into town. “You really don’t mind telling everyone porkies, do you?” she smiled softly.

“The better question is, fluff, why this Travis is apparently searching and destroying all busts he previously created.” Nick stared out of the window, then said after a while: “Maybe the Sheriff was right, and those are just coincidences.”

“You really think that?” Judy sounded irritated.

Nick panted: “No. I’m just frustrated.”

“Well, maybe we can ask Travis himself for his motives.”

“I bet you already have an idea where to find him?” Nick asked cutting.

“No…” Judy smiled slyly – “…I want to suggest to just wait until he comes to us voluntary.”

* * *

With a short gasp, Nick put the last of the three heavy packages onto the bed of the truck. Judy leant against the driver’s door with cross-over feet, arms crossed and watching him with a mischievous giggle.

“It’s just a few pictures, carrots. Only some envelopes, carrots. How much could those writing papers weight, carrots. I’m an adult fox, you don’t need to help me, carrots.” Judy mocked Nick who just rolled with his eyes, arms crossed.

“Are you finished?” he asked with a small and pinched grin, rubbing his arms.

Judy started to laugh: “I didn’t even start, foxtrot.” – she giggled and waved him to enter the car. “Come on, I heard Evelin is making dinner today; and I know that you cannot resist her cuisine.”

Nick began to move and let himself sink onto the passenger seat. “I dread to think about the fact, we also have to write all those letters. You’re still sure about the hand-writing-thing? It would be much easier with a computer and a printer.”

“And much more impersonal, Nick.” Judy put her paw onto his leg and smiled disarming. “They all made our wedding to the best day of our life. It’s the least we can do, isn’t it?”

“Of course, you are right. Don’t take me too serious, Judy; it’s just my weaker self.” He replied her smile and gave her a kiss on the paw. Then, after a short hesitation: “You said something about dinner, fluff?”

With a wide grin Judy started the engine. “Fasten your seat belts, please!”

* * *

“That… was simply fantastic!” Nick was sitting back on his chair, rubbing his stomach with a satisfied smile. Evelin gleamed proudly with pleasure, as did their litter sisters.

Judy bumped with her elbow against his arm. “Remember, you will have to run off all those extra pounds again next week.”

“Phew! I’m not even sure I can even walk at the moment, not to mention running!”

While most were already cleaning up the table, Annie run up to Judy and tugged at Judy’s sleeve.

“Hey, little puffy!” she smiled and lifted her little giggling sister onto her lap.

“Judy, can’t predators cook?” she asked with her most innocent smile.

“This one here most definitely not.” Judy giggled with a side-nod to Nick, who just chuntered quietly.

“Is this the reason they were hunting and eating the prey a long time ago? Could they not just have asked if they would share their meals with them?”

Annie’s innocent question caused Judy to stop her giggling immediately, now looking nearly stunned. “W-what?”

“That’s what Donald told today in school and hence we always should keep your ‘Predsuck’ well fed. Is this true?” Annie was still smiling, but her use of the word ‘Predsuck’ caused everyone within earshot lapse into silence and turning their head. Nick’s hackles raised and he immediately sat straight in his chair, his face a dead pan.

“Annabelle, my dear…” Judy’s voice was calm and soft, but nonetheless stern. “This is a very rude, mean and racist cussword.”

In the meanwhile, Annie’s question was whispered down the lane and nobody still in the kitchen said a word, looking shocked or in consternation. The little bunny felt uneasy and coyly looked around, knowing she had made a mistake.

“I… I’m sorry Judy.” She stuttered embarrassed and her muzzle was twitching rapidly, being on the brink of crying. “I… I did not… I did not know that! Scout’s honor!” The small furball on Judy’s lap started to quiver and snivel.

Judy patted her head and sighed, not knowing what to do or say. A Predsuck was a disparaging foul name for a predator who lives among prey as a freeloader, utilizing them for food, work and all other kind of animal needs. It was one of the most violent insults for predators and arose a few hundred years ago. Today it was nearly unused, mercifully. But hearing it all out of a sudden out of Annie’s innocent mouth was like a punch to the midriff to her.

When Nick put his paw carefully onto Judy’s arm, she winced. But when she looked to her fox, he wasn’t looking angry or sad; he slowly reached with both paws for Annie, who immediately hold on tightly to them, and lifting her onto his arms to cradle her soothing. “There, there…” he quietly said to the uncontrollable sobbing little bunny. Nick smiled caring, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“I-I’m … so … so-sorry, Nicky!” she continued to sob and the fox dashed away her little tears away with his thumb, still cradling her to his chest. It took a minute or two until she had calmed down again.

“What’s happening here?” Bonnie Hopps had entered the kitchen, stopping puzzled under the doorframe. A few dozens of her children were embarrassed looking and cleaning up the table or doing the dishes in silence. Her ears twitched and she turned her head at once to the source of a quiet sobbing. She started to feel uncomfortable, then finally one of her older sons walked up to her and whispering told her what happened. “Sweet cheese and crackers…” Bonnie clasped her paw over her mouth, then walked quickly up to Judy and the others.

“Is everything all right again, little furball?” Nick said smiling to Annie, who nodded slowly. “See? Nothing bad has happened, no reason to cry.” He gave her another kiss on the forehead.

“You are not angry with me, Nicky?” Annie asked worried, but when her favorite brother-in-law smiled even wider and shook his head, she started to smile a bit again, too.

“Oh, my poor little sweetie, come here.” Bonnie said with outstretched arms, and her small daughter leaped onto her arms, cuddling her. The old rabbit mouthed ‘I’m so sorry, Nick’ without speaking out loud and a sad face, but Nick just made a small gesture with his paw and smiled.

“I think we are going to start writing our cards of thanks…” Judy said quietly while getting up from her chair. She turned to Nick who also got up from his seat, and both walked over to their room in silence. When Nick closed the door and turned around, he saw Judy standing slouchy in the middle of the room. “I …” she started, but then her voice dropped again, not knowing what to say.

“Hey, Judy. It’s OK.” Nick walked up to her, smiling softly.

“No.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“But…”

“No ‘but’; she had no idea, what she was saying. And I didn’t think for even a split-second that she could mean it.”

“But it hurt you nevertheless, I could sense it!”

Nick sighed and hugged her. “Yes. Yes, it did hurt me, carrots. It’s a term I didn’t hear for a very long time, and it took me by surprise.”

“Oh, Nick.” Judy’s voice sounded really sad and she embraced him even tighter. “I was totally stunned and didn’t know what to do or say.”

He snickered quietly: “Well, that’ll be a first.”             

Judy smiled, then leant back and looked up to him. “Would you mind if we postpone writing the cards to tomorrow? I really just want to cuddle with you right now.”

* * *

It was 2:37 o’clock when Nick took a look at his phone the fourth time within the last 15 minutes and yawned. “I hate surveillance, carrots. It’s even more boring than paper work!” They lurked out of the house at midnight and drove with the truck into town. Judy believed, that Travis would try to steal and destroy also the last two plaster busts. They had visited Misses Emily Brown before they collected the photos and envelopes at Sanders’, and suggested to her to sleep at a friend’s home this night. Because this Andreas Bonaparte Shield wasn’t living in Bunnyburrow it was more likely that Travis would try to steal Mrs. Browns bust first; and Judy and Nick wanted to catch him this time red-handed.

Both were sitting in her parent’s truck near the cat’s house, watching the street and the surroundings of the house carefully for the ferret. Nick grabbed for an isolated bottle with hot coffee and took a sip from it, when he noticed that Judy was shifting around on her seat.

“Are you cold, carrots?” he asked quietly with a smile.

The rabbit shook her head, “No…” – then, after a few more minutes passed, she turned around to him. “Nick…?”

“Mh?” – Nick was looking up and down the street, detailing everything with his night vision.

“We have to talk about something.”

“That would make that surveillance at least somewhat less boring, carrots.” He winked at her, but also noticed that Judy was nervous about something – and he was quite sure that it wasn’t Travis.

“It has to do with my parents, they want to … let’s call it ‘renovate’ the house next summer.”

“Oh, do they need some help with it? I know a really great building company run by moles in Zootopia, and…”

“Pa loves to do it himself, and I have enough brothers to help him.” Judy smiled, “But thank you for the offer. No, it’s ... because of the big guest room.”

“Ah, now I understand.” Nick smiled – “Don’t worry, carrots. We can still visit them regularly and just stay at a motel. That really will be no problem at all.”

“No… I mean, yes, that would be great, but it’s not what I’m trying to say.” Judy looked coyly at him and Nick raised his eyebrows.

“Just spill it out, Judy.”

She took a deep breath, then started to talk quickly: “They really insist on a dowry for me. It’s an old tradition in the Hopps family, every son that is marrying is getting a parcel of the land for his own burrow, and every daughter gets a share of the farming business. And of course they are knowing that I neither want to become a farmer again nor that I want to move back to Bunnyburrow. But they want to make us an equal gift; I really tried to talk them out of this idea, but they stayed stubborn and made a suggestion. They want to reconstruct the big guest room and extend the house; making it into some kind of guest house with a separate entrance, living, child’s and bathroom and so on. A safe haven, enabling us to visit them anytime, but also having a place to stay for ourselves whenever we want to. I know, you back off from accepting gifts and you are thinking my parents already did so much for us. But I promised them to discuss this with you. What do you think of this? Would you like the idea of having a second home here in Bunnyburrow? I guess that you’re thinking it’s an awful idea. It’s a dumb suggestion, I know.” Judy murmured something else, then finally went quiet, looking sheepishly down to her paws.

Nick thought about the idea while Judy was talking and when she finished, he watched her closely. It was rather dark in the car and the rabbit could probably only see some schemes of him, but he could see her perfectly: Judy’s nose was twitching nervously, her ears leant back and her body was huddled on the seat. He slowly reached out with his arm for her face, putting his paw under her chin and pushed her head upwards; was she even trembling? The fox slowly bended forward and he could hear how his little bunny was gulping. He gave her a really gentle kiss on her mouth, stroking with his thumb over her cheek.

“I really think, this is a great idea, Judy.” He whispered smiling.

“Really?!” – Judy hadn’t noticed that she had hold her breath, but now she heaved a sigh of relief and was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Nick snickered: “You really have a great family and having a safe haven to back off from everyday work in the big city sounds great, too. It’s a touching thought, that your parents made such a generous offer. So, if you also like that idea, call me in.”

“Oh, Nick!” Judy made a jump towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss.

They shared both a brief moment, hugging each other, when Judy’s ears suddenly stiffed.

“I think I heard something…” she whispered, looking out of the front window, trying to recognize something in the dark. Nick turned around, watching the street and the house. When he saw someone climbing into a window of the observed house, he tensed up.

“He is in the house!” Nick whispered and Judy grabbed the pink fox shocker from the dashboard; they opened the passenger door and sneaked out of the car, across the street and along some bushes toward the broken-up window, taking up post right beside it.

After two minutes they suddenly heard a shatter from the pavement. Before Nick could even react, Judy broke into a run towards the street.

“Judy!”

 “He has left the house through the front door, quick!” Judy shouted over her shoulder, then arrived at the roadside. “Paws in the air, Travis!”

The ferret was standing just a few meters away from her, right under a light post. To his feet were the shattered remains of the plaster bust and he looked really surprised to the rabbit. But after a short moment of hesitation, he started to run towards her with his claws reached out and an angry shout. Judy pushed the button of the fox shocker, but only the red low-battery light went on. She widened her eyes and tried to evade the ferret with a quick leap to the side, but already knew that it was too late for it…

The same moment Travis lunged to claw her, he was thrown back by something that looked like a big shadow. It took Judy a few seconds until she realized that it was Nick, who ran and jumped out of the dark against the ferret. Travis was pinned to the street, on top of him the fox on all fours and snarling threatening. Judy had a short flash back to the night howler case: It was the only time she ever saw another animal looking as savage as Nick was looking now.

“Nick, don’t!”

* * *

It was shortly passed six o’clock in the morning when Nick and Judy entered the burrow again.

“Where were you two?!” Bonnie nearly dropped a basket with bread when she encountered them in the corridor. Both were looking terrible tired and Nick’s shirt was torn open at the collar and his right sleeve.

“Hey, Mom…” Judy smiled wryly at her while Nick yawned again. “It was really a long night. Can we talk about it later, please?”

“But…!” the old bunny began, but Judy interrupted her with a quick kiss onto her cheek.

“Everything is okay, I promise.”

Her mother sighed and finally nodded – “Okay, get a few hours of sleep you two. But we will continue this talk later!”

“Alright. Thanks, Mom.” / “Thank you, Bon.”

The two scuffed to their room at the end of the corridor. Judy let herself fall onto the bed and groaned. “I hoped, we could sneak into the house without being caught.”

Nick shrugged, pulled off his shirt and eyed the rifts in it. With a snort he threw it onto the chair, pulled off his trousers, too, and walked up to the bed. Judy also had undressed her shirt and jeans and was now making enough room beside herself for the fox. After he laid down, she crawled with her paw over his cheek and smiled.

“Are you okay, Nick?”

He returned her smile and put his tail around her body. “I’m now.”

“Sheriff Darcy and his constable seemed to be rather hacked off when we brought them the true burglar.” Judy giggled.

“I would be, too, if some cute little bunny leads me a merry dance after doing my job.”

“Well, maybe he can make Travis talk as a small contribution to the closure. I’m still curious why this ferret was doing all of this!” After a short moment of silence, she added with a grin: “And speaking of behaving odd: Did you confused a night howler with a blueberry lately? I nearly thought you went savage earlier…”

“If this bugger would have laid a paw on you, no night howler would have been necessary.” Nick instinctively pulled Judy closer to himself. She smiled and gave him a kiss before closing her tired eyes. It took less than a minute until Judy was deeply asleep. Nick watched her for a while until he, finally, also fell asleep.

* * *

They were sitting all together in the living room: Nick, Judy, Bonnie, Stu, Evelin, Sven and a few of the older siblings. The grandfather clock was showing half past three, and they were eating some blueberry-apple-pie dropped off by Gideon Grey, who was also present. For the last hour, the two cops had told what they had done and found out during the last day regarding the McCoy burglaries. Of course they made it sound more like a chill story than an actual police investigation, but altogether the others were still attentive listeners.

“I’m a bit sad that Travis never get his act together.” Gideon said finally when Nick finished the story with the arrest of the ferret by Sheriff Darcy. “We were good friends back in school, but he couldn’t find a trainee position and finally joined a street gang from a nearby village. I had so much problems on my own back then, I wasn’t available for him.”

“It was his own decision to join that gang. It’s not your fault, Gideon, that he went to the bad.” Judy smiled softly.

“By the way, I gave your shirt Amita.” Bonnie said to Nick. “She will try to sew it back together.”

“Thank you, Bon!” Nick beamed happily.

“How did you arrest the ferret by the way?” Carsten, a 19-year-old brother of Judy asked curious.

“Did you use the shocker? I bet it worked like a charm! Always wanted to see it in action…” Stu snickered quietly.

“Eh… yeah…” Nick was nervously rubbing his neck.

“Actually…” Judy’s nose twitched. They had deliberately skipped the details of that part, but now a dozen curious eye-pairs were looking eagerly at them. Judy sighed: “The batteries were too low; the shocker didn’t work.”

“Oh…” Stu said a bit disappointed, then with sudden realization: “Oh! Green carrot! I’m so sorry, Jude!”

“It’s okay, dad. Fortunately, I had my very own predator with me.” Judy winked to Nick who was still looking somewhat embarrassed.

“Oh my goodness!” Bonnie exclaimed. “So this is how your shirt got teared apart? My dear, I hope you are okay, Nick!”

“Did he hurt you?” – “You two were really fighting?” – “Did you bite him?” – all of a sudden everyone in the room seems to have questions about the short fight. Judy snickered, being pride of her fox, but Nick just put up his paws in defense.

“I was just acting instinctively when I realized Judy was in danger. Yes, I assaulted Travis. And I pinned him down to the floor. But no, I neither was hurt nor did I bite him.” Nick said with an awry smile; he noticed, that Gideon didn’t say anything but was watching him sympathetic. As the only other predator in the room he was probably knowing what going savage feels like. Nick nodded thankfully to him, then continued. “As I made sure, the ferret wouldn’t run away, Judy called the police to get him finally arrested.”

The other rabbits murmured for a while and Judy gave Nick a kiss on his cheek, whispering to him: “You are my hero, foxtrot.”

“But why was Travis stealing and destroying all those plaster busts now?” Gideon asked after a while, scratching his head.

“Good question, did he said anything about that?” Evelin asked in wonderment.

Judy shook slowly her head – “He declined to answer a question after he was arrested.”

“Maybe he just went crazy.” Sven suggested, and a few of the Hopps’ children nodded in agreement.

“Even a maniac has an agenda as a general rule.” Judy answered doubting. “But perhaps we will never know his motives.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, carrots…” Nick suddenly said with a wink and all heads turned in his direction with a surprised look.

“You have an idea?” Bonnie was the first to speak up.

“Well, let’s call it an assumption. But there has yet to be a confirmation.”

“Say it plain!” Evelin grinned with anticipation.

“Yes, I would like to hear your theory, too!” Judy’s nose was twitching.

Nick leant back on the couch with a sly smile. “We heard from the secretary at Rossmann and Son, that Travis was the one responsible for creating twelve plaster busts. But on the same day he was fired for having an argument with somebody. Shortly after he gets arrested for three months; and after he was released from prison, he started to get all of those busts he created first-hand and then destroys them. But Travis is not the only one involved in this crime…”

“This weasel… what was his name?” Sven suggested.

“Duke Weaselton.” Judy said and Nick nodded.

“Exactly, he was the one Travis was fighting with when they both got arrested three months ago. And he also appeared at the ninth crime scene, where he was arrested by the Sheriff. I think, that Duke Weaselton was also the one, Travis had a quarrel with at the factory! We should get that easily proved by showing the leadman at Rosssmann’s a photography of Weaselton.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Judy had to agree. “But why destroying those busts?”

“Let’s say, Travis and Weaselton had successfully finished a coup. At least, they are both petty thieves; I would guess they tricked someone and stole something valuable.”

“Money?” Stu suggested.

“Or some antique?” Evelin added.

“Maybe, but my guess would be something rather small but all the more worthwhile.”

“Jewelry!” Judy exclaimed, slowly getting an idea for what Nick was driving at.

Nick winked at her, “I think so, yes! Perhaps Travis was preserving the loot. And when he didn’t share with Weaselton, the Duke came to the quarry, visiting him at work to confront him. Now, Arthur McCoy comes into play…” – every single mammal’s eyes were glued to his lips. With a sly grin, Nick continued: “I put myself in Travis’ shoes: What would I do if I want to betray my accomplice, but get surprised by his visit when I have the loot actually with me? I don’t want to risk that he gets ahold of it, so I have to hide it where he – and no one else – would ever find it. Travis only had a short moment to think of a hiding place.”

“His workplace?” Gideon suggested.

“He was working at a big company; a colleague could find it.” Nick smiled.

“Sweet cheese and crackers…” Judy said slowly. “…the plaster busts!”

Nick grinned – “Sly bunny! Exactly, this is also the reason I guess that it was some kind of jewelry they stole. It’s valuable and still small enough to be put into not-yet-hardened plaster. And no one would ever look into it! Quite clever, I have to agree.”

“And then he got arrested before he could get hold of the bust again.” Judy said and Nick nodded again.

“Yes, he knew who ordered the plaster busts and wanted to break into the shop to steal them. But that evening Weaselton confronted him again and later he got arrested. When he finally was released from prison, he bought all still remaining busts from John’s china store. Only five of them were left, but at least it was a small chance. But when he realized the shop owner notes all sales into a notebook, he waited for John being distracted by another customer, then took a look at the notebook. It’s really no problem at all if you know what you are looking for, I tried it myself while Judy was talking with the old raccoon. When the right bust was not within the five he bought, he broke into the homes of the other buyers and stole their bust. He couldn’t risk to destroy them in the houses because there was not enough light. But walking through the streets of Bunnyburrow with a plaster bust could arouse attention, even at night. So he used the first-best opportunity after leaving the crime scene, near a lamp post on the pavement or behind the house. He smashed the busts onto the floor, seeking for whatever he hid in it.”

“But what did he hide? He destroyed all of the busts and didn’t found it obviously.” Evelin asked curious. It was ringing at the front door, and Stu got up, leaving the room.

“Not all of them… Andreas Bonaparte Shield!” Judy said excited.

“Excuse me?” Sven said.

“He was the last buyer of a bust.” Nick explained and Judy added:

“But nobody in Bunnyburrow knows him and he is not within the public address book. So Travis had no idea where to find him. That was also the reason I believed he would break into Emily Browns house, first.”

“And you were totally right, carrots.” Nick smiled.

Stu re-entered the room, carrying a package with him. “It’s for you, Judy. Who do you know in Chimestown?” he asked curiously while handing the package to his daughter.

“No one.” Judy looked irritated to the sender address when her eyes grew big. She ripped it open immediately, starring at the content

“What is it, Juju?” Evelin asked.

“The answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything…” Nick snickered.

Judy slowly lifted the 30 centimeter big plaster bust of Arthur McCoy out of the box and put it onto the table.

“Is this…?” Bonnie asked and Judy nodded.

“The sender of the package is Mister Andreas Bonaparte Shield; this is the last of the twelve plaster bust, the last one that Travis couldn’t get his paws onto.”

“I asked a colleague at the ZPD for help to get his address and phone number and called him yesterday. He was somewhat puzzled, but when I explained him that I’m a police officer and his bust was evidence in a crime, he was willing to send it to me at once. Oh, and maybe the fact that I offered him the tenfold of the original price.”

“Sly fox.” Judy smirked.

“And… what are we going to do now?” Stu asked, his muzzle twitching nervously.

“I would suggest the same what Travis did…” Nick winked and got up from the couch. “Would you do us the compliment, carrots?” he smiled and pointed to the door.

Judy took the bust and they all followed her and Nick through the house and out on the court. It looked really strange as they all arranged in a circle and Judy hold Arthur McCoy high in the air.

“Farewell, McCoy … you caused well too much trouble!” she solemnly said, then smashed the plaster bust onto the floor. Everyone was leaning forward to look at she broken fragments when Judy reached with her paw for a shiny piece of metal.

“I’ll be blowed!” Bonnie gasped while Judy dusted off what turned out to be a tiny gold ring with a big red ruby, not nearly big enough for a rabbit.

“It’s beautiful!” Evelin exclaimed smiling.

“It’s impossible!” Nick stared on the jewelry in Judy’s paw.

“Hm? What do you mean?” she asked and Nick slowly took the ring from her, watching it closely. Then, when he found what he was looking for, he showed it to Judy and pointed with his claw to a small engraving: An ornate ‘B’ – “Oh.”

“Yes. ‘Oh’ applies perfectly.” Nick replied and dropped the ring back into Judy’s paw. “I think it would be better if you are giving it back… he likes you way more than me.”

“Would someone mind to explain…?” Evelin asked sheepish.

Nick looked around suspiciously – “Let’s go back into the house, we should not talk about this here.”

Stu had already picked up most of the fragments and put them into the trashcan when they all walked back into the house. Most of Judy’s siblings did took their mind off the ring and bust, now that the secret was revealed, and walked into their own rooms or to the kitchen. Gideon also bid goodbye to them, he had still some work to do in his shop. The only ones that met in the living room again were Nick, Judy, Stu, Bonnie, Evelin and Sven.

“There is a small engraving on the ring.” Judy explained when they all sat down. “It’s the logo of a rich and terrific … business man. I’m also the godmother of one of his grandchildren. This ring obviously belongs to him; and if this is true, Weaselton and Travis are in much more trouble than just being arrested for theft and burglary.”

“Sounds like a dangerous and not very friendly man.” Stu said indignantly and Bonnie nodded worried.

“He is the father of Fru Fru, right? Wasn’t she at the wedding, too?” Evelin asked, and when Judy nodded, she turned to their parents smiling: “You remember the little Artic Shrew? She sat at the table with the polar bear.”

“Oh, those! Yes, I talked with her for a while. She seemed really nice, actually.” Bonnie admitted and her worriedness slowly faded away.

“Well, I think he cannot be so bad if you are friends with his daughter. And I bet he will be really thankful if you two bring him back the ring.” Stu also smiled a bit.

Evelin, who knew exactly who Mister Big was from Judy’s narrations during their muzzle calls, winked to Judy, who thankfully smiled back to her. “Well, Sven and I are invited for dinner by his parents. We will see you tomorrow!” she got off the couch with some effort and after some affectionate farewells, the both left the burrow.

“We also have still a lot of cards to write.” Judy said to her parents, linking arms with Nick.

“It’s okay, honey. We will call you both when dinner is ready!” Bonnie said smilingly.

After closing the door of their room, Judy sat at the desk and put the small ring in front of her. “Weaselton and Travis must have death wishes.”

“I would suggest, that you are not telling Mister Big how you found his ring. And perhaps nothing of this should find its way into an official police file, too.” Nick said softly while putting his arms around Judy from behind.

“Yeah, I agree. Finally, we did no official investigation and are still on vacation.” Judy sighed, contrite about the fact that they would have to sweep all of this under the rug. “I will call him immediately; the sooner we get rid of this ring the better. And then we finally have to write those cards!” she winked and Nick playfully rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, carrots…” he smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the biggest I wrote for the complete series, yet! I tried to find all grammar and spelling issues, but I'm sure I overlooked a few of them. As Part 2 of the series is nearing it's end, this chapter was the big finale. I really hope you liked "Thrown in at the deep end" as a continuation of "All beginnings are difficult". But don't worry, there will be a part 3: "Defiance" - I already plotted the first chapters, but it may take a while until the first one is published; and I promise it will be worth the wait! :)
> 
> But as you already may have noticed: This story has 10 chapters, so one is still left. It will be no really important addition to the story, but something quite a few people asked for. Let's just call it a not-safe-for-work post-credit-scene for "adults". But you will not miss anything important regarding the story if you decide to skip it.


	10. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is not really an important addition to the storyline at all, but something quite a few people had asked for. Let's just call it a not-safe-for-work post-credit-scene of the previous chapter. It contains the more-detailed-than-usual description of a mild-erotic short story. Nothing coarse or even pornographic, but if this is not your kind of story you can safely skip this chapter. You will not miss anything important regarding the story line in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

_“Blindfolded, your feelings are enhanced. You see less, you see nothing, but you feel more. You feel everything.” – Chloe Thurlow_

* * *

**!!! CONTENT-WARNING !!!**

**Rated: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes.**

_This story is_ _not really an important addition to the storyline at all, but something quite a few people had asked for. Let's just call it a not-safe-for-work post-credit-scene of the previous chapter._

_It contains the more-detailed-than-usual description of a mild-erotic short story. Nothing coarse or even pornographic, but if this is not your kind of story you can safely skip this chapter. You will not miss anything important regarding the story line in this case._

**!!! CONTENT-WARNING !!!**

* * *

“I find it hard to believe, that we are driving home again tomorrow.” Judy sighed – “Are we really being married for already a week?”

“Not quite, it’s only six days, carrots.” Nick snickered.

They were sitting alone in one of the lower basements of the burrow, where the Hopps’ had established an herbal sauna and a hot tub. It was Nick’s first visit to it after Judy had raved about it for the last few days. The dim light was immersing everything in a romantic light and two ventilation shafts ensured the ventilation of the room. A few relaxation loungers were ready for about a dozen rabbits, and two of them were occupied now.

Judy had closed her eyes and laid nude on her stomach, her head resting on her crossed arms. Nick was laying on the lounger beside her, watching her with a small grin. “We should visit the Mystic Springs Oasis in Sahara Square, they also have saunas and spas there, you know?”

“It’s a naturist club…” Judy murmured.

“What do you think we are currently?” he reached over with his paw, grabbing for her scut.

Judy giggled and jerked – “Entre nous, dumb fox!” She heard him quietly laughing and moving on his lounger. Then it was silent. Too silent… up until now she had heard his heartbeat and breathing, now there was … nothing. Judy squinted, but still couldn’t see anything. She raised her head and rubbed her eyes; but it stayed dark. “Nick?” – no answer. “What for carrots sake…” she turned around and semi-erected herself on the relaxation lounger. She was sitting in complete darkness and the only thing she could hear was the faint ventilation and the rippling of the water pump inside the spa. So, there was no power failure at least. That left only one conclusion: Nick had switched off the light deliberately!

“Dumb fox! Where are you?” she said a bit louder to cover her nervousness. Then, after he didn’t respond: “What are you up to?” Her ears were straightened up, carefully listening for any noise in the dark.

“Do you fear the darkness, little bunny?”

Nick’s voice was nearly a whisper and it came so sudden just a few meters from her right side, that Judy involuntary squeaked and leaped away into the other direction. Crawling on all fours she searched for the nearest wall. When she heard something near to her left she froze – her muzzle twitching nervously. Then suddenly Nick’s voice came from the front-right:

“It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.”

Judy instinctively leaped into the opposite direction, crawling a few meters and knocking over one of the loungers. A quiet giggle came from behind her. How could Nick switch directions so fast? She tried to listen for him, but could only hear her own heartbeat.

“It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills.”

Nick’s voice was now coming from the left and seemed even nearer – Judy started to run instinctively in another direction, but had no idea where she was heading anymore. Then Nick’s voice came from the front-right:

“It comes first and follows after.”

The rabbit changed the direction immediately and started to run on all fours again, even if she knew that this must be the fox’ intention to drive her into the direction he wanted. But her brain couldn’t control her legs at the moment, she was only reacting instinctively.

“Ends life, kills laughter.”

Nick must have been directly in front of her! Nearly stumbling, she turned to the right without slowing down. But she sleepwalked right into the prepared trap: After just a few meters she beat her head against a stack of pillows that were stapled in a corner for the loungers. Judy turned around, her back to the corner, and desperately trying to see anything. But the moment she heard the fox in front of her she knew she was trapped. The only escape to the right was pointless, it would lead her into the sauna. Squeaking silently, she skids back and pressed herself into the corner as far as she could. Nick could only be half a meter away, his snarling getting louder every second. Her whole body was trembling and her nose twitching furiously; she felt a quick air draft the moment before the fox landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He grabbed her arms immediately with his paws and she could feel his claws pushing against her skin. Helplessly wincing under his body a last squeak escaped her mouth when the fox dashed forward with his mouth and embraced her throat with his fangs…

Judy’s scent drove Nick nearly crazy the moment he finally defeated her. He could sense her throbbing artery under his fangs. He didn’t bite her, but started to nibble on her neck; her squeak changed into a soft moaning and her body started to tremble. He wouldn’t let her go just yet; slowly pulling her arms above her head, he grabbed both her wrists with a single paw. His other paw started to claw her lightly over the arm, down over her shoulder, her chest, stomach and finally her hip. Judy started to jerk again under his treatment so he suggested again to bite her on her throat. His tongue slowly licked over her neck and down her collarbone, while his paw crawled caressing over her thighs. When he reached with his fangs and tongue her breasts, she let out a soft moan again and struggled under his grip. He grinned softly: It was time to show her that her resistance was futile. The same moment he started to nibble on her right teat and his paw reached between her thighs, his finger rubbing over her vestibule.

It was like a lightning was flashing through Judy’s body and she broke off in mid-moan. She still couldn’t see anything, but her other senses were all the more sensitive. Nick knew exactly what he was doing and even if she wanted she couldn’t really move. His paw was moving over her most sensible body part now and driving her crazy. She was nearly panting, but then his lips were suddenly pressed on hers, kissing her demanding. The rabbit finally gave in and parted her lips slightly, letting him French kiss her affectionately. Judy responded his kiss, thinking about nothing else right now. After a few moments, the fox let her arms go and she wrapped them immediately around his neck, pulling him even closer. He put both his paws on her hip without interrupting her kissing; with his claws lightly scratching from her hips to her back and scut, she grabbed with her own small claws in his shoulders. He moved his body slightly upwards and she parted her legs a bit. When he thrusted slowly forward, Judy took her head back and a thrilled moan escaped her mouth.

Nick was holding his little rabbit tight in his arms; their’ both bodies were slowly moving together and he was kissing her neck and shoulders with some soft nibbling. Judy tried to kiss him from time to time, but her body was still trembling and her moaning switched frequently into a whimper. He French kissed her again and his claws were crawling over her scut and her back; but in an incautious moment Judy was finally able to push her legs onto the floor and rolling Nick over on his back. He made a surprised exclamation, but now with her on-top she could lean forward and nibble fondly on his neck. That also meant, she was setting the rhythm now, moving faster as her body was in need to release the pent-up tension. Nick groaned sensually, rolling his eyes and clinging his paws to Judy’s back, making her even more fierce.

Judy had no idea how much time may have passed; she couldn’t take it any longer and her furiously trembling body had finally collapsed on top of Nick’s chest. While she was breathing heavily Nick was crawling softly with his paws over her back and head, kissing her gently between her ears. It took her a few minutes until she could not only sense but also hear Nick’s heartbeat again, instead of only her own. She slowly raised her head and started to kiss his chest. Her fox was growling contented and she crawled with her paws through his fur. Judy kissed affectionately his whole chest and stomach, sliding lower until finally reaching what she was looking for. She kissed him gently, sliding with her tongue around. Nick yelped quietly, his paws trembling while they were crawling Judy’s head. It didn’t take her very long to bring him to climax, making him howl.

Snuggled on top of his body, Judy was carefully listening to her fox’ heartbeat and breathing. They didn’t have spoken a single word in the last two hours and the warm air and high humidity had made their fur even more sweat-soaked than usual; the absolute darkness was a never sensed before thrill to the commonly tough bunny. Judy was feeling exhausted, but perfectly happy and just wanted to lay here together with Nick for the rest of the night. Nick had his tail wrapped around his cute bunny, still watching her closely; how she was smiling, breathing, moving her ears, … he started his little chasing as an experiment, as he didn’t know how Judy would react being deprived from her eyesight. As things turned out she had as much fun as he had, even being more ecstatic than usual. He softly stroked his bunny’s back, feeling her shivering. Without saying a word, he took her smiling on his arm and stood up. She clanged tightly on his neck and chest, and Nick brought her to the adjacent bathroom – a hot and steamy shower would suite them both now perfectly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter of part 2 of the series. I really hope you liked "Thrown in at the deep end" as a continuation of "All beginnings are difficult"! But don't worry, there will be a part 3: "Defiance" - I already plotted the first chapters, but it may take a while until the first one is published; and I promise it will be worth the wait! :)
> 
> Season 1 is establishing the world of Chronicles of Zootopia and how it links to the movie. As I didn’t write that kind of story before I experimented with some different writing styles. So there are some way too cheesy chapters as well as some early drama: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7168916/chapters/16274249>
> 
> Season 3 has an overall dark mood with quite some drama and emotionally scenes. There is a big background-story evolving during the season that will even continue in the next one. But there are also some light and cheerful parts: Evelin is finally established as a permanent original character, there will be some sports event, a big party and more… We also learn some more details about Nick’s and Judy’s past, mainly as childs: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8764945/chapters/20091037>


End file.
